Roses Among Heroes Reaper's Honor
by Dragon Scripture
Summary: The Battle for Haven is over, Ruby and her friends are returning to Earth to prepare their next steps, but the villains are already regrouped and searching for new allies. Will she save those she cares about? Or will she destroy her humanity as her power escapes her control? Cover art By F.M.D. Original image is on their deviant art page.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Authors note up here, this is the second part to a much larger story. I strongly recommend you go read Roses Among Heroes first.**

* * *

**Hi, I am just your ordinary everyday school girl, except for all of the super crazy stuff that has happened to me.**

**Such as being sent to another world by accident after wacthing one of my freinds being murdered, finding my long lost mother, fighting super robots to get into high school, attacked by a mobster several times, loseing my mom to a mancalled the Hero Killer. Falling in love with the class manly man. Nearly getting killed several times I found my murdered freind not dead, because devine interference. I then got kidnapped by my grandfather's super villain gang and transformed me into a demon. I had a chess match against a god when this happened. Fought grandpa with the world's number one hero All Might, who I call Smiles.**

**I returned to my world to try and my family and teammates, in the process finding a lost city named Helen with a fully sentient grimm Arachne named Menzro, Who was guarding a long dead princess named Corinthia. Turns out I'm also a princess of this city... huh then again it fell 40,000 thousand years ago, there must be loads of people who are as well. Menzro firmly kicked our collective asses.**

**So all in all, we had just ended Salem's attempt to destroy Haven Academy, Cinder is dead, Mom is back. We have a undead Princess named Corinthia and her Arachne painter bodyguard Menzro. Dad is the son of a super villain, my sister and I are Maidens.**

**This is the story of how I became the Reaper Hero; Red Huntress, one of the Pillars of Peace.**

**I am Ruby Rose, and this is my story, My Hero Academia**

* * *

**Roses Among Heroes; Reapers Honor**

**Chapter 1: Leaving Remnant again.**

I woke up under the heavy green blanket, squished under Kiri again like every morning, his snoring filing the room. I wrestled my way out from under him until I was looking at his face, and traced my finger over his scar on his chest. Jaune had done a good job on patching everyone up. Slowly I brought my hand up to his face and lightly tapped him a few times to wake him up. His red eyes were clouded over as he blinked the drowsiness of sleep away. "Good morning Kiri." I poked his nose with a smile on my face.

"Good morning Rubes." He smiled back, his sharp pointed teeth formed his dumb morning grin. He brushed my hair out of my face with his hand. "You really shouldn't be in here." He said.

"Who's going to stop me?" I settled down next to him. "Besides, you make a nice pillow until I wake up as yours."

He ruffled my hair as he sighed. "If your dad catches us were dead."

"I got you covered kid." Our heads snapped to the window sill where Qrow was sitting. "I'll keep him away from the door." He rocked back and fell out the window.

We scrambled out of bed and got dressed. Kiri turning away from me as I pulled on my tights to fight with his belt. Sticking our heads out the door we didn't see anyone but as I took my first step out I felt someone looking at me. I checked again, and from the crack of her door I saw her lamp like eyes and the full face blush of Blake. I slowly put my finger to my mouth and shook my head no. 'Please no, I don't need her getting ideas.'

She mouthed "How was it?"

I slowly creeped over to her. She opened her door. "Nothing happened." I told her, "You've been reading to many of those books."

"You read my books!" She whispered yelled.

"To be fair you never said we couldn't..." I had a blush on my face. "I enjoyed it though." I tapped my finger tips together.

"Well... Grrr, fine, let's just get some breakfast." She still had blush on her face.

We sat at the table, Bakugo doing his best to not get annoyed with Yang's puns, Hatsume Sitting in the corner with everyone's weapons and a plate of pancakes, Iida and Weiss seemed to be getting along, Ren was holding Nora back as he cooked pancakes with mom. Tai and Qrow were talking about something, Aizawa had fallen asleep in his sleeping bag. Corinthia was trying to learn from Menzro, with little success. Her hand writing was horrible. Kirishima and Kyoka were laughing at Bakugo's anger. Jaune was talking to a girl I haven't met before.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was a Grimm." She said to Blake.

"Uh... Hi." I waved, "I'm Blake's team leader Ruby."

"I'm Ilia, one of Blake's old friends, I'm actually going with you guys, to Earth was it?" She asked.

"Oh... I didn't know." I said, "Where's Smiles?" I asked as I looked around.

"He took Zwei out for a jog." Dad said, "Big guy seems fond of the little guy."

* * *

A few block down in the park. "Okay now, roll over." All Might told Zwei. All he got was a lopsided look and a lolling tongue. "I said roll over." The man put his hands on his hips. The dog just backed happily and fell on his side. A woman passed a giggled at the sight of the massive man and tiny dog. "I said roll over boy. If you do I have a treat for you." He pulled out a massive steak wrapped in brown paper. "Now roll over." Again the dog barked, only on his back and his paws in the air, moving as if he was walking. "Please." The dog fell to the same side he had rolled onto. "That's the wrong way." He pulled at his face. "I can't even teach a dog."

* * *

"Well who isn't?" Weiss asked.

"Keep him away from my room." Blake said as she sat down as a plate of...

"Mom is that tuna pancakes?" Yang asked as we looked at our teammate who was more then happy to dig in.

I mouthed to Ilia, "Was she always like this?"

She gave a sad nod. "She likes fish a little to much." She mouthed back.

"So when are we getting home?" Hatsume asked as she flipped her googles up. "I have my babies to work on back at UA. And what I have learned here will allow me to make some incredible support gear." I rolled my eyes, a few days of poking around with other peoples weapons will never give her the talent of someone like me.

"Wait where is Monoma?" Iida asked.

"He's training down stairs." Dad said. "Boy is determined, if a bit obsessed with the rivalry between your classes."

"You don't know the half of it." I groaned, my back popped loudly as I leaned back. "We should leave after lunch. Jaune I need to talk with you about something." I looked at the blonde knight and he nodded while finishing his plate.

We stood in his room, his armor strewn about on the dresser. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's about Pyrrha." I looked at the ground, "She wanted you to move on, I'm sorry that she couldn't be here to say it herself." I said, "I'm such a failure."

"Nope." Is all he said.

"Nope?" I asked as I sat on the bed.

"Nope, I will never fully move on from her, she was my partner, I can't do that to her memory, maybe one day I can move on one day perhaps, but I'm not letting go, not now not ever. And nope, you're not a failure." I looked at him, was this really the same boy I had met back on the first day of Beacon?

"But..." I started.

"No buts Ruby, you are a leader, you're not allowed to be a failure. Because if you fail, you only drag them down with you." He sat next to me. "When you vanished I had to step up, so I went to your father for training. Now, you have to find a mentor for you."

"But I have teachers." I said.

"Not a teacher, a mentor. Someone to help you mold yourself into a true Hero. That is what you still want to be a hero of legends right?"

* * *

I packed my clothes away in my bag, I picked up the broken Grimm mask, busted yet again, almost like it didn't want to be worn. Oh well I will be putting a request in for several different masks anyways. I picked up my battle crown and ran my hand over the gem design inlaid in the silver. A rose made of thin cut rubies. I picked at the end of my horn as I bounced it in my hand.

"Hello Ruby." Ozpin said from the doorway.

I looked at the boy he had been reincarnated into. Pulled from his home because of a curse. "What do you want Ozma?" I asked.

"I'm not Ozma, I haven't been for thousands of years." He shook his head. "You think I only accepted you into Beacon because of your eye color?" He asked.

"Looking back at Glynda's response to you, yes, yes I do." I said, "What of the soul that originally owned the body? Did you make him come?"

"I see you have become somewhat jaded." He said, dodging my question.

"Having a mobster trying to kill you several times will do that. I had a talk with Salem last night." I said, catching him of guard.

"How..." he began to ask.

"I don't dream anymore, it's more of a shut down feeling. Except for when she want to talk. Praising my power, trying to say she can teach me to use my power. Ruling by her side as I should, making me immortal. It's quite annoying really." I held out my hand and a purple flame danced in my palm. "She wants my power for herself."

"Well you did gain power directly from a god, who knows what your limits are." He reasoned.

"Which is why I need to stay away from Remnant, I can't have her whispering lies to me in my sleep." I closed my hand, the flame dying with a smoke ring rising up to the ceiling. "But I also can't believe everything you say."

"It seems I have some work to regain your trust." He said.

"I trust you for now, but know this, I'm not one of _your _Maidens."

* * *

**I feel like that is a decent enough place to end it for today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I don't dream anymore, it's more of a shut down feeling. Except for when she want to talk. Praising my power, trying to say she can teach me to use my power. Ruling by her side as I should, making me immortal. It's quite annoying really." I held out my hand and a purple flame danced in my palm. "She wants my power for herself."**

**"Well you did gain power directly from a god, who knows what your limits are." He reasoned.**

**"Which is why I need to stay away from Remnant, I can't have her whispering lies to me in my sleep." I closed my hand, the flame dying with a smoke ring rising up to the ceiling. "But I also can't believe everything you say."**

**"It seems I have some work to regain your trust." He said.**

**"I trust you for now, but know this, I'm not one of _your _Maidens."**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Smooth Landing**

We gathered in the training room, I looked at the people coming with back with me. Yang moved her new crystal arm, it flexed like it was made of flesh, Blake was talking with Ilia about something. Iida and Qrow were checking their gear. Bakugo and Corinthia were laying on the ground, her blue flaming cape pulled around like a blanket. Menzro carefully folded and refolded his clothes so that his paints won't ruin them. Kirishima was tossing one of his axes up in the air and catching it. All Might and Aizawa were talking about lesson plans. Monoma was flat on his back with Zwei on him. "We ready?" Weiss asked.

"Where is Hatsume?" I asked as I grabbed my wrists, I had given Thorns back to mom.

"She said that she had to get something." Qrow said. "Something about a ship." at that moment we heard the sound approaching engines.

"Sorry for the wait!" We looked out the massive bay door at the brand-new Mistral sail air ship. "They said I could take it as a reward for helping in the battle, and compensation for my ship!"

"Why... am I not surprised?" Aizawa asked.

"It's Hatsume." Iida said.

"All aboard Hatsume Air!" She called down. We quickly packed everything on the ship and turned to those staying here.

"Goodbye." I said as I hugged mom and dad, only to also be crushed between them and Yang.

"We'll be get back as soon as we can you two. I'll miss you two." Dad said. "We'll find a way to fix you Ruby. And you." He turned to Kirishima.

"Yes sir?" My boy friend stood at attention.

"Protect my daughter, or I'll kill you." He pulled him into a hug. He whispered something in his ear.

"I understand." Kiri nodded.

"When's the wedding?" Mom asked/ teased.

"MOM!" My face started to burn red.

"I don't want to be a aunt just yet." Yang punched my shoulder. "So I'll keep them in check."

'Why is everyone like this?' I asked myself.

"Well kids, your uncle has new booze to check out." Qrow ruffled my hair to which I pushed him away. "Let's get going."

"Stay safe." Mom and dad said as we got aboard the air-ship, the ship sailed high over the mountains.

"It's time." I said.

"Ladies and gentlemen strap yourselves in, because the next stop is UA high school." I pulled on my powers as a Maiden and Corinthia eyes started to glow, and the world around us bent to the swirling power.

* * *

The burning light died away slowly and we were sailing high above Japan. I could see so far, cars and people looked up at us. All Might was muscled up while waving down at them. "So this is Earth." Menzro said as he took in the sight of the massive sprawling city, larger then even Mistral.

"Yeah." I said as I looked up at the ancient grimm, his disguised look hid none of his wonder.

"It's so BIG!" Corinthia said in the old language. I smiled at her as she clutched onto Bakugo.

"How far are we from..." An explosion went off in the streets below us. A villain attack.

**"Well duty calls."** All Might smiled as he leaped from the ship. **"FEAR NOT! FOR I AM HERE!"**

"I'll call Nezu and get us a place to land." Aizawa said as he dug his phone out of his sleeping bag. Zwei laid curled up in a ball by him, chewing on a... where did he get a steak larger then him?

"So this is where you have been? It's incredible." Yang put her arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah it is. Oh and you know how Kyoka and Iida have mutation quirks?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"There are more... dramatic mutations then that." I said, "So please try not to stare."

"We're clear to land by the dorms. Nezu had covered for Hatsume's sudden disappearance. Said that we were on a extra credit field trip." Aizawa said.

"What about the air-ship sir?" Tenya asked. "It isn't exactly a known ship."

"One of Hatsume's inventions." He fell on his side and went to sleep.

"I wonder... can you Maidens speed us up?" Hatsume smiled down at me and my sister.

* * *

After about 45 minutes of high speed screaming across the Japanese airspace we saw UA approaching fast. "YAAAAHOOO!" Yang cheered as we slowed down.

"I KILL YOU!" Corinthia yelled at us, her grip on Bakugo's arm had left bruises on him, and he had completely given up on prying her off. We landed by 1-A's dorm and the first on off was the princess.

"She really doesn't like heights." Blake said while looking at her.

"I mean... I can't really blame her." I said.

"Princess Corinthia isn't likely to trust you two again anywhere near this." Menzro said as he unloaded the packs.

"Well she'll have to get used to it." Hatsume said. "Well I got projects to work on."

"Hatsume remember."

"I know, I know, no is to know about Remnant, I put your friends sword and your cloak in your stuff. Stop by the work shop sometime Rose." She left us and ran off to her dorm.

"Stop by the work shop sometime Rose." I said in a mocking imitation of her voice while sticking my tongue out at her.

"Uh..." Weiss just looked at me in confusion.

"Hatsume won a engineering competition and Ruby is still salty about it." Bakugo said to the heiress.

"I thought she had moved on." Aizawa said as he rolled up his sleeping bag.

"I'll move on when I out do her." I huffed as I picked up my bag, I heard a glass clang against glass, I pulled out a pair of empty jars. "NORA!"

* * *

We sat in the living room of 1-A, "Hi, I am Uraraka!" Uraraka introduced her self to everyone, as did the rest of the class.

"Name's Tokoyami." he shook Blake's hand. Even the faunas were dumbfounded by his looks.

"Hi." Is all they got out.

"I'm Mina Ashido." Mina smiled widely.

"Is that... girl invisible all the time?" Weiss asked me under her breath.

"Yeah that's Hagakure. Her hero name is Stealth Hero; Invisible Girl. She's also the class cutie." I whisper back.

"So the mission was success? Damn Kirishima, what happened to you?" Kaminari asked while pointing at the massive scar on his chest.

"We got into a fight with a Grimm named Menzro... who then became a ally because we revived a princess from the dead." Kyoka said while rubbing her head. "The princess has had her eyes on Bakugo ever since she saw him."

"I mean give Corinthia a break. I doubt being dead for forty thousand years lets you meet many boys." Yang said while she rubbed her knuckles into Deku's green hair.

"So you can change colors?" Momo asked Ilia. "I have to admit, i'm somewhat jealous, imagine the fashion statement you can make."

"Oh, thank you." Ilia skin turned a bright red while her freckles turned yellow. "I'm not used to humans complimenting me like that."

"Oh, right you two are faunas." Deku pulled himself free, "What exactly is the difference between humans and you?"

"Not much aside for the animal trait, and night vision or some other enhanced sense." Blake said.

"I don't see why that would cause them to hate your kind." Shoji said, "Then again if I went with you guys, I doubt I would be all well treated."

"It's a small world, so that means that everyone's voices are louder, remember what Ruby said, there is only 5 million people on Remnant." Todoroki said. "Compare that to our nearly 8 billion."

"8... billion... people." Weiss's mouth dropped.

"Yeah, guess I forgot to mention that." I said as I walked to the elevator. "Well I'm getting a cold shower, my back is burning."

* * *

"What... Ruby hates cold showers." I said as I tied up my blonde hair.

"She has nerve damage in her upper back, she kind of blew up during the sports festival during the race." a boy with large round elbows said, black hair and a somewhat unsettling grin. "Name's Sero."

"Kind of?! The scorch mark had to be power washed off by several water heroes." Tenya said, "She put her reckless desire to win ahead of her safety."

"Well sounds like our team leader hasn't changed as much as we thought she had. If I remember, Weiss and Ruby left a crater in Beacon front court yard the first day of school." Blake smiled.

"I stand by that was entirely her fault." Weiss puffed her cheeks out.

"It was your poorly sealed dust." The cat faunas pointed out.

"Hmph." Weiss looked away, but she had a smile on her face.

"So which one of you gave Rose her taste in coffee?" Kirishima asked from the couch.

"Oh... your referring to the five sugar and one cream she calls morning joe? Yeah... we don't know." I admitted.

"So she's just weird." Bakugo said from the kitchen.

"Yeah. She is." Weiss said, "But we wouldn't want her any other way."

* * *

I let the freezing water hit my back, I let out a sigh of relief as it cooled my skin. I ran my finger through my tangled hair, I should get this cut soon, but I liked how it looked when let down. I did it, I had my team back.

"Now to take down Torchwick, I still don't know how they got to Remnant, but it can't have been Cinder, and they need some one with silver eyes as well. 'Do they have another Maiden on their side.

* * *

I looked down at the little girl crying in the cage. "Come on Artimai, you know what you have to do." I spun my cane on the end my finger.

"No... please, leave me alone." she looked up at me, her silver eyes full of tears.

"Do I have to force it out of you?" I opened the cage and grabbed her short antlers. "Do I have to show you what you did to that village again? We have to get back to Earth, and you have the power to do it." I slowly started to rip the memory to the forefront of her mind.

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Silver and golden light poured from her eyes as the world around me and my associates warped.

* * *

**And done. Tell me what you thought of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I looked down at the little girl crying in the cage. "Come on Artimai, you know what you have to do." I spun my cane on the end my finger.**

**"No... please, leave me alone." she looked up at me, her silver eyes full of tears.**

**"Do I have to force it out of you?" I opened the cage and grabbed her short antlers. "Do I have to show you what you did to that village again? We have to get back to Earth, and you have the power to do it." I slowly started to rip the memory to the forefront of her mind.**

**"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Silver and golden light poured from her eyes as the world around me and my associates warped.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training once again...**

I stood opposite of Yang, our eyes giving off purple and yellow flames respectfully. Neither of us had weapons, but we didn't need them. "You sure you want to do this?" my sister asked. "You have never been able to beat me." We stood in the mock city, in UA gym gear.

"That was when we just had our semblances, I have picked up more then a few skills since then." I cracked my knuckles as I rolled my shoulders.

"Then let's see these skills." She made the first move, a blast of yellow flames expanded from her hand which I leaped over using my semblance. I pointed two fingers at her and a bolt of violet lightning blasted from my hand and impacted her aura, blasting her back into the ground. I used a gust of wind to carry me up to the roof of a building.

"I've either gotten a lot faster, or you had to much of Sato cake last night." I taunted as she stood up.

"Lucky shot sis." She ran towards my me and leaped through the air but I was ready for her, when she was a few feet from me I unleashed a beam of pure destructive energy into her chest, but she landed and slow forced me to walk back as her aura ate the power. Her hair burned brighter and brighter until she grabbed my hand and punched me in the face but my head turned into a flurry of petals I jumped up and planted my feet into her chest forcing her to let me go. I landed on one hand and swept my leg under her tripping her over.

As she fell I blasted her with a gust of wind sending her flying through the air where she crashed through the window of a building. I stood up and looked at her getting up, she let out a loud laugh as smiled at me. "Still think it was luck?" I asked.

"No fair, fire is the only thing that comes easily to me." She called back.

I backed up to the other side of the and took a running start leapt through the air where Yang intercepted me by grabbing my arm and swinging me around and throwing me to the ground where I crashed trough the asphalt, before I could move the air around be became nothing but fire as Yang doused me in it. I punched up fighting hers with a inferno of my own. She landed further down the street as I stood up, our flames still battling for control. I closed my eyes and tried to focus my flames into a smaller point, I cut through her torrent of fire and blasted her back.

We stared at each other, our clothes smoking and several building set aflame. And we charged each other once more. **"TIME!" **Smiles called out forcing us to stop quickly, Yang did so, me not so much, I tripped over my own feet and hit my chin on the ground. **"Miss. Xiao Long, You show impressive control of your new power, but you are very reckless, you as well Miss. Rose. I have been trying to help you rein in that power."**

"Yes Sir." I said as I stood up. "We are trying our best."

**"You only have four days to prepare for the provisional licensing exams. Your teammates are trying their best as well. Xiao Long, You have to get to your extra lessons."**

"Got it Smiles. I'll see you later Ruby." Yang ran off to get changed and wash the soot out of her hair.

**"Great she's started as well." **He shook his head as he flipped through his papers. He released his muscle form. "You have to get to your special lessons with Menzro."

"Yeah I have to control my... darker urges." I said as I looked at my hand. "I'm glad you didn't give me One for All." I said, "Who knows what could happen if I lose control."

"Young Rose, I know you won't lose control, you care to much to let it happen." He put his hand on my shoulder, "And I have been following your uncle's aura training to the letter, I think you could make a great teacher some day, like your father and uncle, after all you won't have the Maiden's power forever. Speaking of which, how is Yang doing with... her visitor."

"Apparently Cinder is doing her best to form some sort of mental block to avoid being made into part of Yang's mind." I said, "But I can't stop worrying about what she said, 'I'll take control.'"

He gave my shoulder a light squeeze, "Do you have faith in her?"

I looked up at him, "Yes."

* * *

I walked into the woods behind the dorms, following a rough cut trail, I walked for about 45 minutes before I came to a log cabin that had been built in the few days we had been on Earth. "Ah Princess Rose, here for you lessons I see, your five minutes late." Menzro was half disguised, his head looked human and his arms were human arms, but from the waist down he was a massive spider. Sitting up in a tree wearing a royal blue dress was Corinthia. She was working on her Japanese writing skills. He washed off his brush as he sealed his paint jars and taking off painting apron.

"Hello Ruby." She called down. "How was training?" She asked.

"It was fun." I called back, she was a quick learner. "You getting ready for the Licensing Exam?" I asked her.

"I'll be training, but I have way to much to catch up on, so I won't try for it this year. Also... what is Blue tooth? The head set Momo bought me said that it's blue tooth only." I quickly explained how to connect it to her phone and she listened to a play list compiled by Weiss for her.

I turned to Menzro, and nodded. "So... How do I keep my humanity?" I asked as I sat down on a tree stump with my legs crossed.

"Well what dose it mean to be human?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I understand... what that means." I looked as him as he folded his legs beneath him.

"Simple, take what it means to be a Grimm is to bring about change in the world by the means of destruction. Humans in essence are all half Grimm as they were created by both brothers." He gestured to the cabin, "I created a home through the destruction of the life of the trees. In a small way I have already changed my world."

"But I'm not looking to be like a Grimm, I need to stay human." I said as I grew more confused.

"You want to control the power you wield, yet you deny something that is part of you. As you are no longer strictly human, nor are you a Grimm, so the what are you?" He asked.

"Well... I'm not sure." I admitted.

"You are trying to be something you're not anymore. I don't pretend to be human, I destroy plants and other aspects of creation when I make my paints, changing it into a new form." He gestured to his canvas on a easel, a image of Corinthia in the tree. "I still get those darker urges, to destroy everything and change it more radically. But I want others to see my changes."

"So I have to understand how my role in the world has changed?" I asked.

"Yes. That is exactly it. So Ruby Rose, what is your role in this world? Not only as the Maiden of Destruction, but as a Hero?"

* * *

**Well it's late, hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"You are trying to be something you're not anymore. I don't pretend to be human, I destroy plants and other aspects of creation when I make my paints, changing it into a new form." He gestured to his canvas on a easel, a image of Corinthia in the tree. "I still get those darker urges, to destroy everything and change it more radically. But I want others to see my changes."**

**"So I have to understand how my role in the world has changed?" I asked.**

**"Yes. That is exactly it. So Ruby Rose, what is your role in this world? Not only as the Maiden of Destruction, but as a Hero?"**

* * *

**Chapter: Internal conflict**

'I know what your thinking.' I thought to my unwanted visitor. I pulled my uniform out of the locker and started to strip down.

_Oh come now, you know she can't fully control her self, I'm offering a way to take the power away from her. _Cinder told me, _After all, that is why you killed me, to make sure she didn't have this power. _I pulled my shirt on as she tried to infect my mind.

'Cinder, I know some of your memories, it won't be just taking the power from her.' I ground my teeth, in the few days I had to get used to her in my head. 'I know what you did to Amber.' I knew there was something she was hiding from me, a set of secrets she didn't want me to know. Which was frustrating as she was stuck in my head.

_Oh you don't understand Yang, if your sister is part of...!_ I bashed my head into a locker cutting her off with out my aura to soften the blow.

"Don't you dare finish that thought." I growled out loud.

_Fucking hell, you know I feel everything you do. _She scolded me.

"Why do you think I did that? Now shut the fuck up or be useful." I finished getting dressed and grabbed my books for my extra lessons with Weiss and Blake.

I ran across campus and when I turned a corner I ran into someone, I plowed trough him... literally, I stumbled to a stop holding all his clothes. I looked behind me to see a very naked, very well built as well, blonde boy my age. "I'm sorry, you startled me. I used my quirk on instinct." he said as he got dressed as quickly as he could. "Sorry that you saw my willie." I giggled at that.

"Oh I really don't mind that. I'm Yang Xiao Long." I held out my hand to shake his, "I'm a new transfer student. I came here to keep an eye on my little sister."

"Oh I know you, you're the older sister of one of the first years that got kidnapped." He had a nice firm grip. "She's got quite the fan base already."

"Really?" I asked. "I never really followed that."

"Though most are little kids, or young teens that find her attractive. But that is true for most female Heroes," He started to walk with me. "Oh I silly me I never told you my name, I'm Mirio Togota. Hero name Lemillion, for the amount of people I want to save."

"My hero name is Sun Dragon." I told him.

"Oh I like it, speaks of power and light. I'm interested to see how you handle Hero work." He smiled.

"Well I like to kick things off with a Yang." And he laughed, he actually laughed at my joke.

"Oh that's good, hit me with some more." He smiled, As we walked down the hall we bounced bad puns off of each other, much to the irritation of the murderer in my brain.

* * *

I sat on the stump, much like when I trained my aura, but instead I was focusing on my urges. "Tell me, what is the strongest urge you have?" Menzro asked.

"To dominate." I said. "To have power over others."

"Yet you already have power. I'd say as The Maiden of Destruction you are possibly the most powerful Maiden exist in this time." He said, scratching his chin.

"Not that kind of domination..." I felt my face heating up in embarrassment.

"I don't understand, domination is to have power over someone else. You already have that." He squinted at me, "You're getting flushed, are you feeling well?"

"Oh I'm fine, just fine." I lied. "I should get going, I have a assignment to do for Present Mic."

"Okay, remember, you have to learn how to manage these on your own, I'm not a teacher, much less a mentor. Though Midnight likes having power over others." He said as I started down the trail. "Perhaps she can help you."

* * *

I punched the bag in my dorm room over and over, 'I have to get stronger.' The stand rocked back and forth with each hit from my hardened fists. I had been training all day. My aura was stronger, and Blake had helped me with my axes and changing direction mid air. But It wasn't enough. I had to get stronger for Ruby, so that I can prove myself as a man to her father.

"Still training kid?" I stopped attacking the bag and looked at my door, standing there was her uncle Qrow. He was working with Nezu to get a Hero Licence.

"Well I have to get stronger." I said, "A real man..."

"Being stronger isn't just physical strength kid. Shower and meet me outside, I want to talk." He left to let me get cleaned up.

I quickly showered and got into a pair of jeans and t-shirt. I looked around for Qrow, who was sitting on the edge of the porch. He took a swig from his flask. "I really doubt that is allowed on UA."

"What do you think of Ruby?" He asked as he tucked the flask in his shirt.

"Well she's smart, strong, determined." I said. "She blows me out of the water in sheer power."

"I wouldn't say that, it's the variety of powers that a maiden has, their not necessarily all that much stronger then most semblances. But you two work well together, so don't hurt her." he said "Or else her sister and dad will come after you."

"Not you?" I asked.

"I can turn into a bird, I'll just shit on you when ever I see you." He admitted.

"Right..." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Lighten up kid, once I have all my paperwork is done, I'll be one of your teachers. I'll be helping students control their aura and semblances." He let out a laugh. "Besides, I wanted to get to know you kid, after all for us you're family now." He grabbed my shoulder and gave me shove. "And family looks out for family."

* * *

I walked down the street with Ilia, she was obviously on edge from there being so many humans, but the mutation quirks made us faunas look normal. "Calm down Ilia." I put a hand on her shoulder, "No one is going to attack us."

Her skin turned red in embarrassment, her now pink eyes looking away from me. "Oh uh right. It's just so strange Blake."

"I know. But we are fine here." I smiled at her. "After all, we are to see if our people could live here... and I would say so." I looked around.

"Have you told your team that your parents know about Earth?" She asked, her skin tone returning to normal.

"No... It's complicated on both sides right now." I grabbed my right arm.

"Do you trust them? Even if Ruby is..."

"Of course I do, but I ran away... so do they trust me?" I asked.

* * *

"... And that is the history of UA's prestigious sports festival." Iida said as he pointed at the massive trophy case.

"I see, truly impressive." I looked at the first year class rep. He certainly took his position seriously. "UA is certainly a school of honor."

"I'm glad you see it that way, unfortunately there are those who don't have the same level of respect. But I have some questions about Remnant." He said, "Just the idea of a completely separate form of humanity, the cultural differences I learned from my short time over there still astound me. But I am lacking on information regarding Atlas, which I believe you were born in, if I'm not mistaken?"

"I'd be happy to answer any questions, but I think that s something best discussed over a coffee." I smiled at the speed hero.

"Of course Schnee." He walked with me.

"Iida, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Weiss." I smiled at him.

"Right, sorry, force of habit."

* * *

**Done for today. Leave your thoughts down in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Dragon Scripture here. I have a question for you all. Who is your favorite character in either show? Well now that is out of the way, on the story. Also if you want to stay updated, be sure to follow the story.**

* * *

**"... And that is the history of UA's prestigious sports festival." Iida said as he pointed at the massive trophy case.**

**"I see, truly impressive." I looked at the first year class rep. He certainly took his position seriously. "UA is certainly a school of honor."**

**"I'm glad you see it that way, unfortunately there are those who don't have the same level of respect. But I have some questions about Remnant." He said, "Just the idea of a completely separate form of humanity, the cultural differences I learned from my short time over there still astound me. But I am lacking on information regarding Atlas, which I believe you were born in, if I'm not mistaken?"**

**"I'd be happy to answer any questions, but I think that s something best discussed over a coffee." I smiled at the speed hero.**

**"Of course Schnee." He walked with me.**

**"Iida, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Weiss." I smiled at him.**

**"Right, sorry, force of habit."**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Provisional Exam Part 1**

The bus was quiet, I held Kiri's hand tight, we had spent every moment we could training. "It's time to see if we have what it takes." He said.

"Yeah, lets do our best." I squeezed his hand, I hadn't made much progress in controlling my urges, I had gotten better at ignoring them, for better or worse. As much as Menzro said I had to accept them I couldn't bring my self to do it. I looked at my team and Ilia, they had gotten their hero gear yesterday And I had been there to see them try them on. Weiss wore a white dress that had a silver sword belt for Myrtenaster, and a few pouches for her dust vials. Her boots were white with her emblem in silver on the sides.

Blake had replaced her large white coat with a black one that faded into a purple the lower it went. She hadn't changed it all that much, but Yang... dear god why Yang? She had gone all in with a skin tight bodysuit that had a burning scale design on it, a large flowing golden cape, bight yellow boots, she even styled her hair to look a crown of golden horns. She had then sewn fire dust along the edges of the pattern to make it, in her words, 'pop' out even more. Her lower half of the body suit was separated by a belt that had a dragon's head for a belt buckle. Her legs were covered in bright red spandex. Her arms were bared to show off her well toned build and her artificial arm. We had reforged her second gauntlet.

Ilia's outfit pretty much looked the same, but this one changed to match her skin tone on command. I mean... It works.

"Watcha doing?" Yang asked as she leaned over the seat.

"Talking." I said as she ruffled my hair.

"Soooo have you two?" She made a not very discreet motion with her hands.

We both burned bright red, "No. Nothing like that, go away." I pushed her away. "It was bad enough with Kyoka teasing us."

"Hey, you keep sneaking off to his room at night." Kyoka said from the seat in front of us. "Of course that is going to raise questions."

"How improper." Momo said.

"I just like sleeping in his arms." I puffed out my cheeks.

"That doesn't work anymore Ruby." She patted my hair, a yellow dust filling the air, oh no. She grabbed me and started to rub her palm into my hair charging the dust.

"Miss Xiao Long, how may times do I have to tell you?" Aizawa said from the front of the bus. "Leave your sisterly antics for the dorms." I shook my head and tried to hand comb my hair down, but of course it wouldn't. All that I got were electric shocks to my fingers. The others on the bus laughed along with my sister.

* * *

The bus arrived at a large stadium building. It looked like it could hold several times the amount of people of Amenity Arena. I held two large cases, one for my new costume, and the other Crescent Rose, my ammo, Penny's sword and several prepackaged duct tape dust bombs. "I still don't understand why I need to try for this now." Corinthia said in ancient Valerian as she stretched her arms and legs. "But I guess I'll do my best."

"For a princess, your pretty relaxed." I commented.

"Well It's not like I would have ever gained the throne of Helen, not while being the third princess, and my parents are immortal." She had packed her armor and weapons in a large leather suitcase. "So I spent my time training in magic and weapons. The two oldest were always busy with other kingdoms, my little sister Ariea was in charge of ceremonies, and I was the problem child."

"Really?" I asked.

"I would go from town to town with Menzro, chasing off bandits. Hunting down powerful grimm. Looking for legendary artifacts in secluded ruins. Venturing into the grimm lands." She said this as though she remembered those times fondly. "I would always get scolded for breaking the rules. But I wanted adventure, that is why I chose to come with you. I saw that you were on a adventure, and I wanted to join in."

"You're a lot like Yang then." I smiled. "But she doesn't scream like a little girl when near a air-ship."

"HEY! IF PEOPLE WERE MEANT TO FLY WE WOULD BE BORN WITH WINGS LIKE SOME BIRD ANIMAI!" She punched me in the shoulder.

"Animai?" I asked.

"Faunas as you would call them. Animai are a wild people, I don't see how you can trust those two." She said while looking at Blake and Ilia. "Things might have changed, but if the White Fang tell me anything, their still violent killers." I looked at her in shock. "You can't trust a race of murderers and thieves."

"Hey, they are our friends." I started.

"They are _your_ friends." She walked of over towards Bakugo. "I'll never forgive them for what they did."

'You're friends with a Grimm...' I thought to myself... another Weiss.

"What was that about?" I turned to my white teammate.

"She doesn't like faunas... it's even worse then you were." She mouthed 'oh.' as we looked at the girl.

"We have to change her mind about them." Weiss said as she unloaded her cases.

"Change her mind about what?" Blake asked.

"Corinthia, really doesn't like faunas at all." I said.

"Well that really shouldn't be surprising." Ilia said surprising me. "Corinthia is the center of a old legend passed down through the Faunas."

* * *

**A legend that will be explored next time because I need sleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"She doesn't like faunas... it's even worse then you were." She mouthed 'oh.' as we looked at the girl.**

**"We have to change her mind about them." Weiss said as she unloaded her cases.**

**"Change her mind about what?" Blake asked.**

**"Corinthia, really doesn't like faunas at all." I said.**

**"Well that really shouldn't be surprising." Ilia said surprising me. "Corinthia is the center of a old legend passed down through the Faunas."**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The legend of the Princess and the Hunter**

Long ago there was a Kingdom known as Helen, ruled by living gods, God-king Ozma and his wife, The Dark Lady. They ruled for many years before their children were born. Athea the wise was the first born, scholarly and proper. Her mind body resonated wisdom beyond her tender years, known as Athea the princess of Wisdom. Their second daughter was born the next year, a naive young woman, she used her power to grow the palace gardens into the most beautiful grove, with sections dedicated to every plant in the world, and she would mix these plants together with her magic to form miracle cures, her name was Thebe the Healer.

The youngest daughter was a light spirted girl, bouncing from market stall to market stall making the merchants laugh, she would always miscount her money to give the struggling shops enough to get going, her golden hair shone with the power of the sun. This young maiden was Princess Herone. The third princess of the realm was Corinthia Blue Flame, a mighty warrior maiden, but she was sheltered from the world by her parents as she was born under the red moon and as such she was destined to die before her time.

She never understood why she was always hidden away from the world unless it was with her Guard, the Spider Paladin Menzro of the darkness.

Every morning she would wake up and look out her towers window, until one day she spotted something, a young hunter. This hunter was named Phalan. A young peasant boy of thirteen years, the third child of his large family on the outskirts of the city. Every morning he would leave to hunt. And as the days grew into weeks, and weeks into months. Corinthia grew a need to meet the young man who competed with nature, at first out of envy for he had freedom the to explore world. Then out of admiration for his skill in bringing home large game on his own.

For her fourteenth birthday she requested that a competition be held, that all the young men born of her year were to compete in a week long hunt where they would strike down the largest beast in the woods and bring it back for a feast, each kill would be weighed and added to a total and the winner would receive a prize in secret from the princess herself.

The young men worked them selves raw in that week, bringing down massive deer and moose, tigers and bears. But there was always a winner for the day, Phalan would haul massive carcasses into the fair ground, often times several times larger then himself, always killed the same way, a homemade spear with a copper head driven down through the skull. Many families offered him their daughters as wives, but he would turn down, and his smile would fall on the third princess. This week had been meant for her to meet the young hunter, but her heart would skip a beat every time she saw him.

The last day came and Phalan had won, they met in a sacred grove hidden deep in the woods. As she presented him with twin leaf bladed swords they began to talk with each other. For this was more then just the Princess's birthday, for it was his own as well. In the week that she had watched him carry massive game, her admiration had deepened and evolved into something else.

They held hands and as Silver eyes looked up at the forest green, the peace was shattered by a tribe of faunas, unable to hunt as the game was scarce due to the week long games, they took out their anger on the Princess responsible. The young hunter fought desperately to protect the princess. His new weapons, from her personal armory spilled blood on the sacred stones, but he was only one man.

A man born under a red moon.

He was cut down, and as the brave hunter drew his last, Corinthia unleashed her power, burning the grove to the ground, the young hunters body was spared in her arms, the burnt corpses of the attackers stood, silently screaming in agony as blue flames turned them to ash.

* * *

**A short chapter for today, hope you enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**They held hands and as Silver eyes looked up at the forest green, the peace was shattered by a tribe of faunas, unable to hunt as the game was scarce due to the week long games, they took out their anger on the Princess responsible. The young hunter fought desperately to protect the princess. His new weapons, from her personal armory spilled blood on the sacred stones, but he was only one man.**

**A man born under a red moon.**

**He was cut down, and as the brave hunter drew his last, Corinthia unleashed her power, burning the grove to the ground, the young hunters body was spared in her arms, the burnt corpses of the attackers stood, silently screaming in agony as blue flames turned them to ash.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Provisional Exam part 2**

I looked at Corinthia, "I never knew." I said.

"It isn't well know among humans, but I think it's safe to say it has some merit, even if it has changed over the years." Ilia said. "Though it dose portray her as a bit quick to fall in love."

"Well she has been rather clingy to Bakugo." Yang said. "But I think she'll change." We watched as the rest of the class talked with students from other schools.

"Hey Eraserhead!" we turned to woman around Aizawa's age, her bright hero costume in direct contrast to our teacher. "Been a while!"

"Oh it's you." He said.

"We should get married." She said startling us... except for Yang.

"Well that was a way to say hi. Way to burst that bubble." She quipped. Aizawa glared at her, his eyes glowing red as he used his quirk.

"I don't think her jokes are part of her powers." The woman said as she laughed. "This your class?"

"Yeah, this is 1-A and few late transfer students." He said.

"Your the Laughter hero: Outburst!" Deku said.

"Kid knows his heroes." She smiled.

* * *

I quietly changed into my new hero costume, it consisted of a fully black body suit, and a combat skirt that faded from black to red at the bottom, I had replaced the ballistic plates with a red and black version of Pyrrha's armor. I had blackened the bronze armor pieces, still letting the silver inlay to shine through, and my silver battle crown sat comfortably on my head, my horns were left bare. I had replaced my combat boots with a new pair that were full black with large silver buckles, My skirt was split in half showing my spandex covered leg, which had several pouches of ammo strapped to it as well as Penny's sword which was folded up.

"New look?" Yang asked as she struggled with her cape, I helped her fix it into place.

"Yeah, I had to press the support company about it." I said as I picked up my torn cape, I had fixed it with one of mom's spare capes, a white scar in a field of red.

"No mask?" Weiss asked.

"Still waiting on it. It takes forever." I sighed while looking at the letter explaining that they were going to take a while. "It really doesn't need to be able to play music."

"Really, their adding earbuds to it?" Kyoka asked, she only had two new pieces of support gear, a pair of noise cancelling earmuffs, and a pair of speakers that rest on the back of her hands, her boots and gauntlets had been upgraded to incorporate gravity dust instead of magnets for the speakers, allowing for much louder blasts.

"Basically." I said. "Lets hurry up, don't want to be too late." I tossed my make shift bomb to Momo, "You may want that."

* * *

We assembled in a large room that was packed to the brim. "I like the new costume." Kiri said as he walked up to me, his costume hadn't changed much, only he had reforged the half grimm mask with me.

"I was hoping you did."

"Your sister... went all out I see." He said, "I thought you were the dork between the two of you."

"Oh and what exactly dose that me?" I asked as I tried to look intimidating.

"It means your sister is dork." He smiled.

"Yeah she kind of is." I giggled.

"Everyone listen up." a tired man on the podium called out, "I have a few things to say before we begin, as the recent Kamino ward incident taught us, we need stronger heroes, as such the first hundred to pass the first part of the exam will move on to the second part." He said, "The rest will fail."

* * *

**Another short chapter, sorry but I am slowly getting burnt out on this, as such it's going on hiatus for a week and I have a Idea for spin off that will be going up for the next week.**

**Avatar: A Rose and Hero**

**This is side story where Ruby and Kirishima end up in the world of Avatar, I had this idea a couple days ago and it also give's me excuse to rewatch Avatar: the Last Airbender**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Your sister... went all out I see." He said, "I thought you were the dork between the two of you."**

**"Oh and what exactly dose that mean?" I asked as I tried to look intimidating.**

**"It means your sister is dork." He smiled.**

**"Yeah she kind of is." I giggled.**

**"Everyone listen up." a tired man on the podium called out, "I have a few things to say before we begin, as the recent Kamino ward incident taught us, we need stronger heroes, as such the first hundred to pass the first part of the exam will move on to the second part." He said, "The rest will fail."**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Provisional Exam Part 3**

"Now you..." He sighed loudly, "God I need sleep, now you maybe wondering why we are doing this?" He asked to no one in particular. "We need more competent Heroes, All Might won't be around forever, Personally, I think we should be increasing the amount of Heroes." He sighed again, he slowly had a sip of coffee. "This is how the exam will work, you will be given a container, in this container are three sensor pads, you're to attach them to your clothes, and no hiding them in you armpits and soles of your feet, or under skirts or kilts." One kid in a bright red kilt and massive sword swore under his breath. I took my box and pulled out the sensors, I placed one on my exposed thigh, one on the left side of my stomach, and the last one just on my right color bone. "There are also six orange balls, your to use these to take out the sensors on two other students." He tapped a ball to a sensor and it turned red.

"Seems simple enough, we trained much like this at Signal." Yang whispered to me.

"Yeah, but there has to be a twist." I said.

"Why hello there ladies." We looked down behind us at a short boy in a purple and white hero costume. "Name's Grape Juice, perhaps we could get to two each other better." His head was covered in purple balls.

"I have a boy friend." I said pointing at Kiri, "But my sister is available."

"No." And with that we turned back to the announcer.

"You may chose to strategize as you will. You have a little bit of time to take in the Arena." The room shook as the walls folded away the room we were standing was in the center of the arena, there was several areas, industrial, mountain, river and lake, and urban. "You may spread out and have a three minute time frame to strategize."

Our class started to run towards the Mountain, "We are at a disadvantage. the sports festival, everyone else knows our quirks." Deku called out to the rest of us.

"Not quite, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Corinthia, and there is also the others who have had their aura's unlocked." I nodded to Iida, Ojiro, Kyoka, Bakugo, and Kiri. "Unless someone has one hell of a throwing arm, they can afford to get hit a few times. "And their going to try and split us up, were one large target like this. We should split up."

"No, we have safety in numbers. We can watch each others back." Deku argued.

"Most of you don't have aura's and as more of us pass, that number will only go down, better to split up now and small groups help each other." I argued back, If you need help send up a some sort of signal unique to your quirk."

"My quirk is to dangerous to use around large groups." Todoroki ran off. "I would listen to her, she has more experience at leading then most of us." He ran off to the industrial section.

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Bakugo charged off to the cityscape.

"We'll keep him from going to far." Kaminari called back as he, Kirishima and Corinthia chased after him.

"I'm better suited for cities as well." Ilia said as she also chased after them, "More places to hide."

"Wait no we have to stick together!" Deku was starting to shake with worry.

"We'll split up into two groups, a maiden each." Weiss said as we kept running.

"Yeah, lets do...!" The ground began to shake violently as we skidded to a stop.

"The UA students, I hope you don't take this too personally." A boy in a open chested green hero costume said. "Let get started!" He slammed his fists into the ground as we were surrounded and the ground broke apart as we were separated.

I was on my own and a large group had me cornered.

"Hello cutie." A girl in medieval suit of armor spun a spiked flail on a long chain. She threw it at me with blinding speed, it crashed into my aura. "I'm really sorry about this."

"Joan, take it easy on her, she's a first year." the boy in a kilt said as he swung his massive blade in a slow circle, he had Scottish accent, which sounded weird in Japanese.

"Oh Mac Gregoar, that was the last thing you were planning." A boy trained a bow on me.

"Hood's right." Lilith said as she pulled her flail head back.

"Oh my god! What kind of steel did you use for your weapons?!" I asked as I started to geek out.

* * *

I weaved my way through the streets, heading after the younger students, my skin and suit shifting colors to hide me, I held a orange ball in one hand and Lightning Lash in the other. I ducked into a ally as a group of students ran past me. 'Damn it where did they go?' I had lost them way too easily.

I heard something move behind me and I turned to see a lump of flesh fly towards me where it hit my aura and lifted me off my feet and carried me to a bridge. I skidded back as I took in the sight of what looked to be lumps of flesh twitched on the ground. "Strange I can't seem to mold you." A boy in a trench coat and billed hat glared at me

"Ilia!" I turned to Kaminari where were the others.

"Never take your eyes off the opponent." I leaped up in the air twisting around the flesh, I flicked my wrist and the very tip my whip slashed his face, the jolt of electricity ran through him for a mere second, but it was enough for him to lose focus on his quirk.

Bakugo rose from one of the meat lumps and blasted the young hero in the back launching him into Kirishima's fist. As he stumbled back Corinthia knocked him out with the pommel of her sword to the back of the head. "Good timing." Is all she said as she tapped a ball to the sensors.

The other lumps began to move as well. "Target practice." Bakugo grinned.

* * *

I blasted another kid in the face as he charged me, Ember Cilica ejecting the round as I readied another punch. "That was fun you should try harder though." I waved my hand a wall of fire encircled the group. "But your facing a daughter of White Huntress." I Leaped into the circle and my attacks only grew in strength as I blasted and punched down my opponents.

"Damn it." One said as she stood up, "If you hadn't beaten the shit out of me, you would have won." Her outfit resembled something out of a wrestling ring. Her muscles hardened before my eyes. "SUPERMAN SMASH!" She ran towards me jumping up in the air and went for a punch on my jaw, which I let hit.

The shockwave put out the fires around us. But I didn't budge. "You got to be kidding me!" She started to unload on me, slowly wearing down my aura. And charging my semblance. I grabbed her fist and twisted her arm before punching her face.

We proceeded to trade blows over and over, the shockwaves from the hits shattering the stone around us. I grabbed her arm and swung her over my head and down into the ground, but she landed on her feet where she swept my legs out from under me. As I fell she planted her boot in my face and I went flying through the stadium. I grabbed the ground with my crystal arm and slowed down as the stone turned to lava. "You get stronger with each blow." I said as I looked at her, her face was flushed with a blush.

"Oh, my... you're so strong, hit me more." She said as a bit of drool rolled down her chin.

"Uh..." I slowly backed up. "What?"

"My quirk is Masochist, the more pain and pleasure I feel, the stronger I become. And I like pain. And you are quite a pretty one now that I get a good look at you." She purred.

"So you have the kinky version of my quirk After Burn." I said as I hit my fist into my palm.

"What's your hero name Blondie." She slow started to circle me.

"Sun Dragon. And you are?" I asked.

"I'm Seduction. Let's place a little bet on this, I win, you get to have your way with me, you win, you get to have your way with me." She leaped at me but was stopped by a white Glyph.

"Hey Ice Queen, like my new friend? She likes to wrestle." I smiled at the Heiress.

"You were just having fun. I had to follow the sounds of people screaming to find you. Let's get our points and be done with this." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Chapter is now done.**


	9. Chapter 9

**"My quirk is Masochist, the more pain and pleasure I feel, the stronger I become. And I like pain. And you are quite a pretty one now that I get a good look at you." She purred.**

**"So you have the kinky version of my quirk After Burn." I said as I hit my fist into my palm.**

**"What's your hero name Blondie." She slow started to circle me.**

**"Sun Dragon. And you are?" I asked.**

**"I'm Seduction. Let's place a little bet on this, I win, you get to have your way with me, you win, you get to have your way with me." She leaped at me but was stopped by a white Glyph.**

**"Hey Ice Queen, like my new friend? She likes to wrestle." I smiled at the Heiress.**

**"You were just having fun. I had to follow the sounds of people screaming to find you. Let's get our points and be done with this." She rolled her eyes.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Provisional Exam Part 3**

I let another clone of me take a hit from the orange balls that were being thrown at me. "Stop dodging!" A kid yelled as I shot his knee with a ice round freezing his leg, over the loud speakers I heard more and more students passing. I pulled out one of my balls and looked around, two students already had two red sensors. and they were pretty close together. I dashed towards one and tapped the sensor, eliminating him, the other was a girl with a riot shield in one hand and a police baton in the other.

"Stand Down!" She ordered, and for a split second I let my guard down letting a ball hit a sensor. I quickly regained control and smacked my ball into her sensor, the sensors on my body turned blue.

"Sorry about that." I smiled at the kid with his leg trapped in ice. 'I hope the others are doing good.' I thought as I sheathed Gambol Shroud.

* * *

"Sorry what?" Hood asked.

"Who designed them!?" I asked quickly as I dashed around the trio. "How much do they weigh?"

"I think this kid hit her head." Joan said as she backed up. "So who wants the point?"

"You can have it, lass clearly needs to undaze." Mac Gregoar said as he shouldered his blade."

"Oh right the exam." I said as I pulled out my scythe, unfolding it in one smooth motion. "Who's first?"

"Wha… HOW!" Hood backed up as he drew back a arrow in in bow. I swung my scythe hocking around him and threw him up into the air where I used my magic to create a gust of wind to slam him into ground. "Ow..."

"What the..." Joan took a step back as she swung her flail at me, wrapping the chain around Crescent Rose, I grabbed the chain and a arc of purple lightning ran down the metal shocking her making her blonde hair stand on head as she fell to the ground. "What is this kid?"

"YOU'RE MINE!" the third one brought down his blade on me but I let go of my scythe and blasted him with a weak beam of destructive power that launched him out of the arena.

"SORRY! Bit to much power in that one!" I called out to him. I pulled out my orange ball and looked at the two groaning on the ground. "Well I only needed two."

* * *

"Seems to me that Red Huntress has quite the powerful assortment of quirks. That villain really did want a living weapon." Ms. Joke said as we watched the poor trio get destroyed in under a minute.

"What All For One did to her is unforgivable." I said as I sighed. "But she'll keep on fighting. When I first saw her I thought she was nothing but a airhead girl, but she's proved that wrong many times, not the best grades wise. But she has something I think more then a few pro heroes lack."

"What is that?" She asked.

"She once said that her strength doesn't come from training her body, rather the training the soul and being your self. She truly lives with her heart on her sleeve. When the villains attacked the U.S.J. she was targeted by one of the villains and they tore through her trauma, from losing her mother, the deaths of two of her friends." I looked at the girl walking towards the waiting area. "She's afraid to fail more people. I'm afraid for her, everything that has happened is starting to show, she's cries herself to sleep every night. I just don't know what to do for her. And for the rest of the class she puts up a mask, acting like she's fine."

"Well Eraser, be there for her." Ms. Joke smiled, "She needs others now."

* * *

"Okay, so you two need one more each." Kirishima said as Corinthia and I walked off.

"We won't be long." I smiled, I spotted the slight glare from the younger girl.

"Kick their asses." Bakugo turned and left.

We walked in silence. "What do you want Animai?"

"I have a name." I said as I looked down at her.

"You could have gone and passed but you chose to let Kaminari pass. I know you want something." She was so kind with everyone else.

"Why do you hate the faunas?" I asked, she stopped in her tracks, "I know they killed Phalan but..."

"Don't say that name." She ground her teeth. "I won't let you sully his memory Animai. Your people killed him in cold blood." The air around us dropped in temperature rapidly, my breath was a mist in the air.

I had just gotten on her bad side, but if was to change peoples opinions about my people, I couldn't back down now. "Corinthia, you can't blame us for the sins of the past, I know what it's like to lose people." Her gaze froze me in place.

"Lose people... I lost everything. First my freedom, then your kind killed Phalan, my sisters are dead, my home and kingdom are in ruins, my parents are waging a unending war. All I have left is Menzro. I don't hate you, Animai, because your people killed Phalan." She took a step towards me. "I hate myself because I caused his death with that stupid festival, if I hadn't been such a fool, he would have lived his life. If I hadn't found my power my father wouldn't have fought with my mother, me and my siblings dying in that battle. I then was alone, for forty thousand years, not able to breath, move or feel anything." I backed away from her, blue flames melting the asphalt. "All I knew was my life on repeat, over and over I saw it all happen, I could have done something, but I was too afraid." there were tears in her eyes. "I hate Animai because all they had to do was talk to us, ask us to stop the hunting, had I known that I was hurting them, I would have called the whole festival off, but they resorted to killing first. A race that only knows how to murder for what they want." She stormed away from me. "And from what I've seen they haven't changed, both the White Fang, and the villagers at Haven resorted to violence."

Your wrong." I said as I grabbed her wrist, "Let me help you, I know what they did is wrong, but that was so long ago, you have to let it go, would Phalan want you to live like this?"

"Let go of me." She growled, her flame cape turned black as her skin turned white, her sapphire hair turned midnight black and her once ocean blue eyes turned blood red. "And what did I say about saying his name."

"I hated humans because my parents died in a human owned dust mine when I was a child. But hating them caused me to do stuff I regret. Please don't make the same mistakes I did." I closed my eyes as I awaited her to hit me, but it never came.

"You're... you're right... I have to let go... but I can't..." I opened my eyes looking at her, her chest was heaving as she fought back tears.

* * *

**And tune in next time to read what happens in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**"****Your wrong." I said as I grabbed her wrist, "Let me help you, I know what they did is wrong, but that was so long ago, you have to let it go, would Phalan want you to live like this?"**

**"Let go of me." She growled, her flame cape turned black as her skin turned white, her sapphire hair turned midnight black and her once ocean blue eyes turned blood red. "And what did I say about saying his name."**

**"I hated humans because my parents died in a human owned dust mine when I was a child. But hating them caused me to do stuff I regret. Please don't make the same mistakes I did." I closed my eyes as I awaited her to hit me, but it never came.**

**"You're... you're right... I have to let go... but I can't..." I opened my eyes looking at her, her chest was heaving as she fought back tears.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Provisional Exam part 4**

Seduction stood up, wiping blood away from her nose. "Ice Queen, huh, what a cool name." She quipped as she looked at us, her classmates standing up as well.

"Yang, why is there two of you?" she asked with a groan as she spun her arm in a circle. "I don't think I can beat her down for good, but we need we need her out of the picture just long enough for us to pass."

"Yeah... Freezer burn?" I asked as the cylinder in my weapon rotated.

"Sounds good." She rushed seduction as I stabbed my rapier into the ground, ice racing across the ground.

Seduction hit a upper cut on Yang, sending her up into the air, but I formed a glyph under her feet and propelled her down into the ground, her flaming fist evaporating the ice, the mist obscuring all vision. I heard two boys yelp in surprise before a loud thwack filled the air. I dodged a strike from a disorientated student, his fore arms were massive swiss army knifes. I stuck the ball on the end of my sword and struck three times, each one on a sensor. One more to go.

I danced away from Seduction as she lunged at me through the mist, ball in hand. "Oh no you don't. I want to have some fun." in her other had she held a small controller that she clicked, her face flushing a bright red as she leaped at me again. I spun my thin sword as I locked eyes with her, her whole body was tense like she was holding something in. "I'm not failing this exam." She lunged at me again, this time pinning me to the ground.

She hadn't grabbed my left wrist as she went for my sensors. I placed a glyph on her wrist freezing it in place. He had let go of the controller to hold my right hand down. it was connected to her wrist by a strap and I could read what is said. It had four buttons, two sets of arrows for pleasure on pain. Her body shook once more and I put two and two together. Before she could stop me I grabbed the controller and held down the pleasure button. "WAIT NO!" She got out before her body locked up. I pushed her off of me as she let out a unsteady breath. "Heh heh..." I picked up my sword as I looked at the girl, the mist was dissipating and I needed to pass quickly. I spotted a girl on the ground with two red sensors and Yang's were blue.

"Did you just push her over the edge?" She asked as I hit the final sensor.

"We will never talk of this." I felt my face burning in embarrassment.

* * *

I held onto Corinthia's wrist as I looked at her. "You're not a bad person, and I want to help you."

"Only ten spots left heroes, better hurry up." The man announced over the loud speakers. Our eyes widened as we realized how much time we had wasted. We have to find people now. "Oh now it's seven." I turned to run but Corinthia grabbed my wrist.

"We have to get moving." I said.

"You won't be fast enough Ilia... eliminate me. This is your only chance for the licence." She said quietly.

"Corinthia, I can't do that to you." I turned to the younger girl.

"Do it, I can't be a hero while I have hate in my heart." She looked up at me, "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Corinthia I can't." I placed my hand on her cheek. "It wouldn't be right."

"DO IT!" She grabbed my wrist and forced me to tap the sensor, "At least you will pass." I tried to fight her but her small frame was frighteningly strong.

"No." I let go but a wind kept in my hand as she pressed the second sensor. "Don't do this.

"Four spots left." he sighed.

"It's that or we both fail." I managed to hold back my hand over the last sensor. "I'm trying to help you."

"Corinthia, Are you sure?" I asked her,

"2 left. Never mind one left and this was Shiketsu High."

"Yes." With one last tug she failed and I passed.

"And this part of the exam is completed. Please wait in the designated area." I hugged the younger girl as the ball dropped.

"I'm sorry." I told her. "If I hadn't pressed you before, you could have passed."

"It's okay. I was in the wrong, I may have been a spoiled princess, but I'm going to need your help Ilia to help me with... you know." She lowered her eyes.

"You don't have to forgive us for what we did, but don't judge others for what they did. That's all I ask." I let out the breath I didn't realize I was hold as she returned to her human form.

"Also please don't tell anyone about my transformation." She said as she walked away.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's complicated."

* * *

I sat next to Kiri in the waiting room as the rest of our class and my team walked in. "What's taking Corinthia so long?" Bakugo asked.

"I'm sure there is a reason, after all I'm sure she's fine, she was with Ilia." Kiri said.

I raised my eyebrow at that, and at that moment Ilia walked in holding her hand with her hand, with out Corinthia. "Ilia, where's Corinthia?" Blake asked her.

"She gave up her spot so that I could pass." She said, she then whispered something to the cat faunas, a small smile crossed Blake's face, which she gave a small happy nod to go along with.

"She what!?" Bakugo got up and stormed over to Ilia. "You're telling she failed on purpose?"

"Dude your making a scene." Kirishima stood up, "She must have realized they didn't have time to hunt down other students, and that this was Ilia's one chance."

"So not everyone in our class passed." Deku sighed, "We should have stayed together."

I looked at Kyoka's group, who were trying to help Froppy warm up. They had told me what happened.

"HEY SUN DRAGON!" I girl in a wrestlers out fit leaped at Yang.

"Wait HOW DID YOU PASS!" Yang was tackled to the ground.

"It wasn't that hard, after I was finished I eliminated two of the kids we had formed a alliance with to take out you U.A. kids." She purred, "I want a rematch with you and Ice Queen."

"I'll pass Seduction." Weiss backed away from her.

"Oh your no fun Icey." She whined, who was this girl?

"Made a friend I see?" Blake asked as she stifled a laugh.

"Oh come on, I've never had a fight like that before." She got off of Yang, "Name's Glyn Harem, Hero name Seduction." she smiled at us.

"Oh, great, another R-rated hero." I groaned.

"Well I was hoping to get into UA because my aunt Midnight was a teacher there, but I wasn't able to get enough points in the entrance because of a girl in a black dress and she wielded this massive scythe." She explained as she sat down looking at me with mischievous smile. "You we're quite impressive that day."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think I was taking points from other students." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey, you we're also following your dreams, I can't blame you for that." She brushed her long black hair out of her face. "Besides, I wouldn't have made the friends I have at this point if I had passed that exam." She smiled at me, the same hunger in her eyes as her aunt.

"Hey, guys, apparently, Deku saw a naked chick during the exam." Sero put his arm around the nervous boy.

"Oh do tell." Yang and Glyn asked the now very sweaty boy.

* * *

**This is the end of yet another chapter, be a fine hero and leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Well I was hoping to** get** into UA because my aunt Midnight was a teacher there, but I wasn't able to get enough points in the entrance because of a girl in a black dress and she wielded this massive scythe." She explained as she sat down looking at me with mischievous smile. "You we're quite impressive that day."**

**"Oh, sorry, I didn't think I was taking points from other students." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.**

**"Hey, you we're also following your dreams, I can't blame you for that." She brushed her long black hair out of her face. "Besides, I wouldn't have made the friends I have at this point if I had passed that exam." She smiled at me, the same hunger in her eyes as her aunt.**

**"Hey, guys, apparently, Deku saw a naked chick during the exam." Sero put his arm around the nervous boy.**

**"Oh do tell." Yang and Glyn asked the now very sweaty boy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Provisional Exam part 5**

I started to wander through the crowd when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Todoroki. "We have to talk." He said as we found a empty corner. "It's about my father."

"Something happen?" I asked as I was confused, why would this concern me?

"Remember when we visited your house?" He asked.

"Yeah, you didn't say anything, in fact you came across as rather cold." I said as he flinched a bit at that.

"I feel like I have to clear the air about that, he wanted to arrange a... planned marriage between us." I took a step back. "He did the same thing with my mother, so that his children will have powerful quirks."

"What did my mother say?" I asked.

"She was disgusted with him. But she understood where he was coming from, and she didn't like it." He shook his head, his dual colored hair hiding his eyes. "I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

"It doesn't, but Endeavor is even more of asshole then I thought." I said, "Wait he arranged a marriage with your mother because of her quirk?"

"He's obsessed with over coming All Might, and when he realized that he couldn't he decided that he would... bred a child that would." He shook his head again. "I hate his guts for what he did to her." He walked off, "I'm sorry, but I had to get that off my chest."

"I understand."

* * *

I sat down in the stands next to Mr. Aizawa. "Don't worry kid, there's always next year." Ms. Joke smiled at me. "What you did for that girl was pretty nice."

"Oh uh yeah." I smiled up at the woman, if she had seen that what else did she see, or hear? 'Did I blow everything with that outburst?'

"So Corinthia, where are you from?" She asked.

"A small town in Greece." Ancient Valerian was shockingly similar to modern Greek surprisingly, so it wasn't too hard to learn it as well as Japanese.

"I see, explains the Spartan Princess look." She laughed. "But what was that transformation? I was certain you had a fire quirk."

"It's just a stronger stage of my quirk." I lied, I caught Aizawa's slight sigh of relieve.

"Oh I see." She smiled as we turned our attention back to the arena.

* * *

"We will soon begin the second part of the exam." The tired man sighed again. "This require a change of environment." The screens in the room all changed to the various areas in the stadium. The room rumbled as explosions went off, destroying the buildings. "You will be doing rescue work." From the ruble emerged people, they had torn clothes and blood staining their skin.

"Oh... god." I was horrified until I realized I didn't feel any sort of pain or fear from the areas surrounding us. One man held up a bottle of fake blood.

"Your mission is to save the bystanders." The man at the podium explained. "You may begin." The building around us once again opened up like a box.

As we ran towards the city I started to hand out orders, "Bakugo, Red Riot, Deku, Sun Dragon and Uravity, clear a space for the injured, Creati, we need first aid supplies, Ice Queen, Todoroki, Jet Black, and Froppy, head to the river some people may be washed down stream. Earphone Jack, Tenticool, and Toru, I need you to locate the injured. Ingenium, your going to be running reports between the different schools and helping any you find along the way, this isn't about who get's the most. Belladonna there may be unexploded bombs in the building, take Pinki and Chameleon to disable them. Can't stop Twinkling you're out light source, there maybe people buried under the rubble, so just use enough power to light up your belt. Everyone else help where you're needed." I ordered. I rounded a corner and found a small boy.

"Please help me!" I kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey, everything will be okay, the Heroes are here." I shifted the rubble around him and looked him over once he was clear, he had a 'cut' on his for head which I washed off with some water and my cape, I quickly bound the wound and picked him up. "We'll make sure everything will fine." As I turned back to the others I saw that they were hard at work, but the area for the injured wasn't cleared yet. And with all the commotion right now it wouldn't be ready for another 4 minutes. I looked around and spotted the Shiketsu student's had already cleared a space with a few injured being tended to. I leaped from stone to stone and landed at the edge of their area. "I have tended to his injuries, my class is working hard at ensuring that the area is safe." I said to boy with more hair then should be possible. "He had a cut on his head, I cleaned the injury and wrapped it."

"Okay, we'll take him from here." He said as I set the boy down.

"Okay, we're just around a the building if you need a helping hand." My phone went off, "Yes?"

"There isn't any explosives but we have three injured trapped beneath a slab of stone." Blake told me. "I'll send up a signal." I looked around until I saw in the broken window of a building a puff of fire from a dust crystal.

"I see you, I'll bring some help." I hung up. "Any of you able to move large stone slabs? We have three trapped under one in that building." I pointed to where they were.

"I got this." A boy wearing a thick burgundy suit pinned together with yellow buttons. A cape is draped over his shoulders, the collar lined with thick fur, and it almost conceals the jetpack-like propulsion system attached to his back. His left arm is completely concealed by the thick, brown material and his hand sports a large tan glove with air pipes on it, whereas his right arm is completely exposed other than the skin tight blue sleeve that appears to be apart of his undersuit. "I'm Gale Force." He bowed smashing his head and hat into the ground.

"Well glad to have you here, let's go." I called the winds around me and took off, him following as well using his own quirk.

"Wait, your that UA girl that was kidnapped." He commented as we flew over, I could see other heroes getting to the bystanders. "Scarlet Poppy?"

"Name's Ruby Rose." I giggled.

"Right, sorry, I'm Inasa Yoarashi." He said as we landed in the broken window.

"Help!" I heard a muffled yell from beneath a large section of cement that had fallen from the ceiling,

"Gale Force, lift it gently, we don't know the stability of the floor. So Blake and Ilia, you two will crawl under and pull out the civilians, Pinki can you make a none acidic gel at the base of the building, we may have to lower them down into it depending on their injuries. Gale Force and I will handle that part." We set to work but I got another phone call.

"Hello, would you like to sign up for our new..." The machine started to which I quickly hung up.

"Thank you so much," Blake and Ilia pulled out the civilians.

"It'll be okay, we're here now, where are you hurt?" I asked as I pulled out my first aid box.

"Just a few scrapes and cuts." They said while pointing out their injuries.

"Okay, we'll clean them up and wrap them to make sure they don't get infected. We'll then take you to a response outpost." Blake helped me wrap the injuries.

"Someone paid attention in class for a change." Blake teased.

"I'm not a complete ditz like Weiss would have you believe." I tied off the last bandage and we heled them down using Blake's ribbon as they weren't too injured.

I landed in a flurry of petals as we escorted them to the nearest group of students. "Hey Red Reaper!" Seduction waved at us as we arrived. "Your school also helping in the city?" She asked as she tied off a bandage.

"Minus points, too tight!" the civilian yelled, she sighed like he had already given her grieve about it.

"I'm sorry is that better." She loosened it a bit.

"Yes, thank you." He smiled.

That's when a massive explosion rocked the Arena. I spun towards it, by the main relive area was a group of armed people, I recognized two. The Pro Hero Gang Orca, his clean cut suit barely containing his body, steel bracers on his arms.

The other was man in simple black shirt with a stylized crow over his heart, his ragged cape billowed in the dusty air, half his face was hidden by a bandana. My uncle Qrow stood there with his weapon resting on his shoulder.

Or as he was now known, The Bandit Hero: Qrow Branwen.

* * *

**Tune in tomorrow for more.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I landed in a flurry of petals as we escorted them to the nearest group of students. "Hey Red Reaper!" Seduction waved at us as we arrived. "Your school also helping in the city?" She asked as she tied off a bandage.**

**"Minus points, too tight!" the civilian yelled, she sighed like he had already given her grieve about it.**

**"I'm sorry is that better." She loosened it a bit.**

**"Yes, thank you." He smiled.**

**That's when a massive explosion rocked the Arena. I spun towards it, by the main relive area was a group of armed people, I recognized two. The Pro Hero Gang Orca, his clean cut suit barely containing his body, steel bracers on his arms.**

**The other was man in simple black shirt with a stylized crow over his heart, his ragged cape billowed in the dusty air, half his face was hidden by a bandana. My uncle Qrow stood there with his weapon resting on his shoulder.**

**Or as he was now known, The Bandit Hero: Qrow Branwen.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Reaper vs Reaper**

"I'll hold them off, The rest of you get the civilians to safety." I ordered as I pulled out my scythe. "Belladonna, once everyone is safe find Ice Queen. Red Riot and Sun Dragon. We're going with sling shot."

"I'm going with you." Gale Force nodded to me.

"Don't take all the fun." Blake smiled as she picked up two kids.

"On it." Ilia tossed me a quick look before running to help with the evacuation. I called on the winds once again, to lift me into the sky, but this time to also buffer the 'villains'. The sky darkened as the clouds formed high above us. I felt the rain on my face as I sped towards the villains.

"I'll handle Gang Orca." Inasa said as he veered towards the number 10 hero.

"And Qrow is mine." I activated my semblance as I rocketed to wards him.

"There you are." He pointed his weapons gun barrel at me. I swung my scythe, slashing the round in half as I closed the distance, I crashed into where he was standing, he had transformed into a crow and landed on my head, his claws pulling at my hair as he took off.

"OW!" I batted him away, he landed on his feet, his sword held in two hands.

"I knew you would be the one to come after me, let's see just how much you have learned my student?" He asked as he swung the massive blade in his hand.

"I don't have to beat you, just stall you." I pulled the bolt on my weapon ejecting the empty round, it spiraled through the air and as soon as I heard it hit the wet stone I attacked. Crescent Rose tore through the stone as he blocked and deflected each of my strikes, he leaped over me, the strikes midair which I blocked as he smiled at me behind his mask. he landed and I blasted him with a pillar of fire, he dodged the attack and fired at my leg, it wasn't going to break my aura, but in forced me to slip on the wet stone, falling to one knee.

Before I could get back up he kicked me in the gut and I tumbled into a muddy puddle, dirt in my eyes blinding me. I tried to wipe it out but he swung his blade at me knocking me to the ground again. "Just like old times? You still playing in the mud like when you were a kid?" He taunted me. I heard him swing again and I rolled out of the way, unclipping my cape, now heavy with mud. I dissipated into petals to avoid his next attack while the mud just fell away.

Now with my eyes clear I struck at him again, this time he blocked with his forearm, his aura flaring where the edge of the blade tried to cut him. "Just like old time old man." I smirked.

"Hey, I'm not that..." I dropped my scythe and punched him in the face, forcing him back a few steps. "I'll give you that one." He smiled, "But it you won't get another hit in."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked as a small gust of wind placed my weapon back in my hand, "Then you better take this seriously."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as the gears in his weapon began to spin, the segments in his sword separated and curved inward, the handle exanled to the same length as my own weapon.

Our scythes collided in a shower of sparks that turned the rain drops a flaming gold. Metal screamed in protest as the weapons crashed together over and over. Rain mixed with sweat as I was beaten down. Each impact sent shockwave up my arms. He kicked me in the gut and I doubled over. "I won't let you win this." I stood back up, eyes burning from power that poured from them.

"To bad hero. I am going to beat you down like I do every time we spar." He swung his scythe around him preparing for another strike. But he left the smallest opening in his guard. An opening Seduction took advantage of.

I hadn't even seen her sneaking up on him but she leaped into the air grabbed his head and slammed his face into the muddy ground. "Hope I wasn't interrupting you." She said as she cracked her neck.

"Perfect timing." I smiled at her as I held my gut. "My uncle Qrow is not one you want to fight alone."

"You don't say. I heard your fight across the arena." She put up her fists as Qrow pulled himself out of the mud.

"Only a few people are able to sneak up on me kid." Qrow smiled behind his new mud mask. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." He took one step towards us but was blasted back by a golden fire ball.

"Sorry it took so long. Kirishima went with Bakugo and Kaminari to find civilians in the mountains." Blake said as she swung around a corner holding Weiss by the forearm. A massive glyph formed behind the girl, made of giant swords. It gave one final flash and standing on the battle field was a giant white knight with a blade taller then a house.

"I'll be. Been a while Ice Brat." Qrow smiled.

"You replaced my pillow with a ice block yesterday!" Weiss yelled in annoyance.I couldn't help but giggle at that. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"It wasn't him who did that." Yang said with a smirk

"Ruby you insufferable dolt!" She realized as we all had a laugh at her.

"So we gonna..." Qrow started as a massive fire tornado blew up behind him, the roar of the flames drowned out anything else he said.

"HOT DAMN! SOMEONE REALY LIT THINGS UP!" Yang yelled over the sound.

The massive knight swung at Qrow who blocked the strike only to be tackled by Seduction who held him to the ground. Her face a bright red. "Please tell me some one has a way to tie him up?" She asked. Yang ripped Qrow's scythe away from him.

I pulled out a large roll of duct tape. "Will this work?" I asked.

"Hmmm kinky." Yang and Seduction said as the same time.

"I swear to God, you say that again and I will leave you behind." Qrow groaned as I tapped him up.

"I got here on the bus." Yang smiled.

* * *

**And I guess I got this done before tomorrow. Huh that's nice.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The massive knight swung at Qrow who blocked the strike only to be tackled by Seduction who held him to the ground. Her face a bright red. "Please tell me some one has a way to tie him up?" She asked. Yang ripped Qrow's scythe away from him.**

**I pulled out a large roll of duct tape. "Will this work?" I asked.**

**"Hmmm kinky." Yang and Seduction said as the same time.**

**"I swear to God, you say that again and I will leave you behind." Qrow groaned as I tapped him up.**

**"I got here on the bus." Yang smiled.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Exam Results**

I finished hog tapping Qrow as the loud speakers came back on, "The last civilian has been rescued, congratulations you have completed the exam." The tired man yawned into the microphone. "You are to wash up."

"So dose that mean I'm free to go?" Qrow asked as we dragged him along.

"No." We all said at once.

"Well that's not very nice, I can't drink like this." he sighed. "I'll just take one out of Eraser's book." And he was out like a light.

* * *

I stood under the shower letting the freezing water cascade down my back, I had started to like how cold showers feel, so invigorating. 'Things had gone so right today.' I thought to myself as I shut off the water and stepped out with a towel wrapped around me. The next girl pushed past me to get washed up.

I got to the locker with my stuff and pulled out my uniform, letting my towel drop I heard Yang whistle. "I know I've seen this already, but my god, Pyrrha really didn't leave anything out when she took charge of your training." She opened hers and started to get dressed. Her body my have larger muscles as well as her other assets, but mine was honed to iron perfection. "Kirishima as well, that boy has even Cardin out muscled."

"Yeah, but he looked like that before Pyrrha started to train us." I buttoned up my shirt and picked up my skirt. "I would be lying if his hero costume didn't influence my perception of him."

"Oh you dirty little reaper." She ruffled my hair. "Besides when we get back, I think there's a third year I'm going to ask out." She smiled at me.

"Oh yeah and who would ever suffer through your puns?" I asked.

"You'll see." She smiled as she tied up her hair.

I rolled my eyes as I finished getting dressed. "Hey you two!" Glyn walked over to us, her school uniform was a bright red with a THA emblem embroidered on her chest. "If you're ever in Tokyo hit me up." She smiled. "Be sure Ice Queen gets the message as well. So you two thinking of doing work studies?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." Yang smiled.

"What's a work study?" I asked.

* * *

We stood in front of a massive screen, waiting for the results. "Now before we reveal the result, let us explain how the exam was graded." The man said as he failed to fight back his yawn, "The civilians you rescued made note of your every action, what you said, and how you reacted to the villain attack. Every student started with one hundred points, and every mistake you made points were deducted from you're score, one you got below fifty you failed. And around the stands were observers taking in the big picture, did you prevent further damage, who took charge, who was most helpful."

The screen came too life and I began to scan for my name, it was... number... 6. "I'm in the top ten." I smiled, Weiss was 15, Blake 17 and Yang was... 87. "What did you do?!" I asked her.

"I don't know, I tried to put smiles on their faces, but they didn't like my jokes." We all groaned.

"Yang, you said there was a time and a place for jokes." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "And clearly this wasn't it."

"No, they just had a disaster of a sense of humor." She pointed finger guns at us.

"I'm gonna kill her." I sighed as I was handed a sheet of paper, "I lost points for... excessive use of duct tape, and... a unnecessary phone call, as well as only helping to save four people, but I was praised for my quick thinking, taking charge of the situation and working with other schools." I looked back up and saw that Todoroki and Bakugo were frozen. "What is wrong with those two?" I asked.

"They failed." Kirishima whispered to me. "I'll admit, I was surprised by that."

"Given how things were graded I can see Bakugo, but how did Todoroki fail?" I asked him, to which he shrugged. "I mean he's top of the class."

"Now those that failed will be taking extra lessons to get their licenses, we will be flooding the streets with Heroes."

* * *

I sat out side of the arena, with my card rolling it in my hands. I read the text over and over

Hero in Training: The Reaper Hero; Red Huntress

Real Name: Ruby Rose

Quirks: Petal Dash, Barrier, Healing and Destruction Maiden

I can now help people, not as a good Samaritan, but as a new hero. 'But what kind of Hero do I want to be?' I asked my self as I read it over one more time. 'I want to inspire others to take a stand, to save more then just those who I love.' I took in a deep breath as I looked up. 'I will be a Symbol of Peace, one of many to come, and the next one to wield my power will be as well.'

I noticed that the world seemed to stop around me as I stood up. 'I will be the next Number 1 Hero, for both Earth and Remnant.'

* * *

I checked around the corner as I made my way to Artimai's room, I scratched at my black mask, I had bought the poor girl a box of chocolates as well as some take out. 'Torchwick, I swear you have to take care of her.' I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Mister Twice... is that you?" She asked from the dark corner. Her back to the door.

"No it's not. Yes it is. Starve. I have brought you some food." I sat down on the bed as she came over to sit next to me.

"Thank you she said." I looked at her small frame, me and big sis Magne we're the only ones to help her. Shigaraki and Torchwick had said this was a necessary evil. That we couldn't let the young silver eyed Maiden out of the building.

"I had that dream again." She carefully ate her noodles blowing on them to cool them down, "The one with the golden man."

"Were you scared this time? Be terrified." I asked her.

"He said I have to find my counter part, the demon girl." I knew who she was talking about.

"Artimai, you know we can't let you do that." I frowned behind my mask, would Stain approve of how we were treating this child?

"I know..." she wiped a tear from her eye. I got up to leave, but she grabbed my sleeve, "Please, don't go."

* * *

**And another chapter done.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I checked around the corner as I made my way to Artimai's room, I scratched at my black mask, I had**** bought the poor girl a box of chocolates as well as some take out. 'Torchwick, I swear you have to take care of her.' I unlocked the door and stepped inside.**

**"Mister Twice... is that you?" She asked from the dark corner. Her back to the door.**

**"No it's not. Yes it is. Starve. I have brought you some food." I sat down on the bed as she came over to sit next to me.**

**"Thank you." she said. I looked at her small frame, me and big sis Magne we're the only ones to help her. Shigaraki and Torchwick had said this was a necessary evil. That we couldn't let the young silver eyed Maiden out of the building.**

**"I had that dream again." She carefully ate her noodles blowing on them to cool them down, "The one with the golden man."**

**"Were you scared this time? Be terrified." I asked her.**

**"He said I have to find my counter part, the demon girl." I knew who she was talking about.**

**"Artimai, you know we can't let you do that." I frowned behind my mask, would Stain approve of how we were treating this child?**

**"I know..." she wiped a tear from her eye. I got up to leave, but she grabbed my sleeve, "Please, don't go."**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A lack Luster Debut**

I rolled around in my bed, I hadn't been able to sneak my way into Kiri's room last night having been caught by Dark Shadow who was stealing food from the communal fridge. I looked at the clock on my night stand, it read one in the morning. I sat up and opened my minifridge, and pulled out a cartoon of milk, I sat down at my desk and just sat there. I no longer needed sleep, I never felt tired anymore as I adjusted to being... well what I am now. I looked at my scroll, a picture of me and Penny at a café, smiling and laughing. "I miss you friend." I picked up the scroll looking at me, still human.

I set it down as I opened my laptop, and brought up the footage of me facing down my grandfather All For One, the volume was off but I knew every word that was said, I looked like a demon... I am a demon. I took a sip of my milk as the video played. "I wonder how things could have been different?" I asked myself, "If I hadn't come to Earth?"

I combed my hair back with my fingers, now long and tangled, I had redone my highlights, now a mix of red and purple streaks that contrasted my dark hair. I leaned back in my chair as I thought of what was to happen next. 'Work studies, I'll get my self one.' I thought as I set down the empty carton. I stood up and fell back into bed, my eyes slowly closing as drifted into my dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I sat up and got my stuff to shower. I got up before everyone else a lot of the time but not today, we we're back in classes today. I turned on the water as Momo walked in. "Good morning Ruby, how did you sleep?" She brushed her long hair out as I washed up.

"Like a Beowulf in her den." I rinsed off, dried up and stepped out, towel wrapped around me. I looked at her expertly brush her hair. I grabbed my comb and detangled my hair. "You?" I asked as I pulled the knots out.

"Rather well." She smiled. "You don't seem to be as tired as you used to be in the morning. Why is that?"

"Well as I accept that I'm no longer fully human, I've become more like a grimm everyday, I've even started to feed off of negative emotions. Anger tastes like fried chicken wings for some reason." I said as I leaned back, my back popping loudly, much to Momo's surprise. "I think I won't be as overwhelmed as I used to, I just don't know if I can live off of emotions alone. And that is something I'm not willing to test just yet."

"I see. Also did you here? Midoriya and Bakugo got into a fight last night." She said as I walked to the door.

"Oh, so that was the emotional spike I felt around... 10 last night." I said as left the room to get changed. I closed my door and set about getting changed. Once I was dressed I got my breakfast and looked on my phone for any hero news.

* * *

"So today is you're debut." Nezu said as I pulled on my cape. "I do hope you make quite the first impression Qrow." I looked down at the little White animal in suit.

"Yeah, I have to pay my bills somehow. Thanks again for helping me set up my own Hero Agency." flipped through the stack of business cards for 'Qrow Hero Agency'.

"Of course, and as you are acting as a unofficial teacher here for our students with auras, I do hope that you'll consider taking some on as work studies." he smiled.

"You know I can't do that because of my semblance." I stood up, "Well, time to be a hero."

I soon found myself wandering the streets, not really having anything to do. I was stopped by a few police officers because of my bandana. "Oh, you just went Pro?" One asked as we sat down for a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, spent the last decade and a half behind a desk, decided to make a name for myself finally. Starting from the bottom." I sighed, not a lie, I had spent quite a long time teaching at Signal.

"Got any family?" One asked, his cat tongue lapping at the drink.

"Two nieces, their at UA, the older one just transferred there. Well niece and step niece." I said.

"What's their names?" the other ate her donut.

"Yang Xiao long, and Ruby Rose." They froze.

"You're the uncle of Ruby Rose, the grand daughter of the villain that nearly beat All Might?" one asked.

"Yeah, taught her everything she knows about fighting. Little squirt is better then I was at her age." I smiled at them as I stood up, "Well I have to get back to my patrol."

"Sure thing, Branwen." They bowed as I paid for my drink.

The day passed without incident, I continued my walk around the city at night. "I know you're following me." I said as I turned around to see a man with green and yellow hair, he wore a white suit and had his hands in his pockets.

"You're not who you say you are Qrow. I am Sir Nighteye, and I have never heard of you before Bandit Hero." He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, now why is a problem?" I asked.

"I know that White Huntress never went to a hero school, I know that her daughter has no records of existing before the sludge villain incident. And now you just appear with All Might on a flying machine out of no where, unlike any designed before. I don't know what your family is hiding, but if you plan any harm to innocent people, I will stop you."

"Let's find somewhere private, I'd rather not draw a crowd." I sighed as I walked past him, "I think your office will be fine." We turned a few streets until we came to a white building with large pane windows, he unlocked the door and we walked in silence to his office. I sat on a chair in front of his desk, his office was decorated with more All Might stuff then the green haired kid's dorm room. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Where did you, White Huntress, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Menzro, Corinthia, Weiss Schnee, Ilia Amitola and Blake Belladonna come from? There is no record of any of you." He stood up his hands gripping the edge of the desk.

"That... is a long story. And one I'm not willing to share just yet." I pulled out my flask and took a sip. "At least not without your word that none of this leaves this room, I'm not stupid enough to believe that you brought me here to face me alone. Kid get out of the wall." A blonde teenager Yang's age stepped out from the wall, he wore a white and yellow hero costume, and bright red cape draped down from his shoulders.

"How did you know?" They asked.

"I've been doing this kind of stuff for years. Now is a high schooler your only back up?" At that a blue skinned woman stepped out from behind the bookcase.

"You two leave, it seems I underestimated him." they walked out the door and I kept my gaze on the man in front of me. "So, Mr. Bran..."

"Just call me Qrow." I cut him off.

"Qrow, what is your story?" He asked.

"I can only give you the basics, because of a promise I made to a old friend, I hope you understand, but we aren't from Earth." I watched him for a second before continuing. "We are from the world of Remnant, we don't have heroes, our defenders are the Huntsmen and Huntresses. They trained at four schools in the four kingdoms of Atlas, Vale, Vacuo and Mistral. I meet Summer and Tai at Beacon, when me and my sister were assigned to their team."

"Why did you go to Beacon to be a Huntsmen?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Our father wanted us to get stronger, not just because of the grimm threat, but because we had to learn how to kill other Hunters." His eyes widened in surprise, "I was born to the chieftain of the Branwen bandit tribe. My sister leads them now, and I chose the path of a Huntsman."

"Okay, now what is a Grimm?" He asked.

I pulled out my scroll and pulled up the image of a Beowulf, Ursai and King Taigitsu. "Creatures of darkness that hunt humanity. They have existed longer then we have on our world."

"They have the same markings as..." He said.

"Yeah, I know. Right now Summer and Tai are back on Remnant, they will decide weather Remnant opens up fully to Earth with the kingdom's councils." I stood up "We managed to revert Summer, but Ruby's... condition is a lot more complicated."

"These Grimm have been seen on earth before, the Hosu incident, Ruby was there, she turned to dust with a silver flash, as impossible as it sounds... it explains everything but how you got here. But I believe I've pried enough." He stepped around the desk. "What kind of missions did you take as a Huntsman?"

"Intelligence, as well as search and destroy to cull the Grimm." I said.

"I have a job for you."

* * *

**And this chapter is completed**


	15. Chapter 15

**I pulled out my scroll and pulled up the image of a Beowulf, Ursai and King Taigitsu. "Creatures of darkness that hunt humanity. They have existed longer then we have on our world."**

**"They have the same markings as..." He said.**

**"Yeah, I know. Right now Summer and Tai are back on Remnant, they will decide weather Remnant opens up fully to Earth with the kingdom's councils." I stood up "We managed to revert Summer, but Ruby's... condition is a lot more complicated."**

**"These Grimm have been seen on earth before, the Hosu incident, Ruby was there, she turned to dust with a silver flash, as impossible as it sounds... it explains everything but how you got here. But I believe I've pried enough." He stepped around the desk. "What kind of missions did you take as a Huntsman?"**

**"Intelligence, as well as search and destroy to cull the Grimm." I said.**

**"I have a job for you."**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**** Aura Control Class**

I sat at my desk, Deku's pencil was smoking as he took down notes trying to catch up. He had just finished his house arrest, Bakugo still had one more day. I stood up and walked over to his desk. "Deku." I called his name, but he didn't notice. I pulled the pencil out of his hand. that caught his attention.

"Oh hey Ruby, what is it?" He asked as I handed him back the smoking pencil.

"I need your measurements, for the body suit, I have the fabric, spandex with gravity dust and copper compression wires weaved in, and wind dust cast steel braces for reinforcement. It'll let you use your quirk at stronger levels, I should have it ready in... four days." I explained as I set the sketches down, "I just need you to imprint on the metal... right I haven't unlocked your aura."

"Well I should worry about what power I have now, you said that Pyrrha had to reimprint on Milo? We can do that when I'm ready." He smiled as he looked over the sketches. "Yeah, thanks, I'll stop by your room later today."

As I walked over to my seat, I pulled out a large belt with a crystal lens, "Yuga, I'm done with the belt, I've incorporated a switch for fire dust as well, your laser should be stronger then ever, with half the strain."

"Merci, I will twinkle like never before." He smiled as stars formed around him, 'HOW! WHY!'

"Mina, I have those sleeves we talked about." I pulled out a pair of long green and purple fingerless sleeves that had small hole in the palm. "Only your strongest acid should burn through this. and you should be able to build up a lot more pressure now." I explained as she tried the on.

"Oh thank you Ruby!" She smiled as her pink hair bobbed around her head. "What are horn buddies for?"

I gave a small chuckle. "Kaminari, I have that lightning sword you wanted." I turned to the class charging port, I pulled out a sword handle and flicked it down and a central rod shot out ending in a fine point, "Lightning dust forged steel, once you use you're aura on it it'll be imprinted to you, it uses your electricity to form the blade."

"Yes, Kirishima unlocked mine last night." took the weapon and a yellow glow formed around him as focused on the weapon... "How do you imprint on the weapon?" He asked.

"Think of it like quenching the weapon with your identity. It's a extension of who you are." I pulled out a simple knife, my aura glowing around my hand, "It's easier with a weapon you forged, but given how that went last time. You have to accept the weapon as part of who you..." The blade in my hand glowed red for a second. "... are."

He closed his eyes, the weapon glowed yellow for a few seconds, then retuned to normal. "Did I do it?" He asked.

"Well give it a try." I waved my hand towards him.

The base of where the blade was supposed to be sparked twice before a blade made of electricity flared into existence. "I did it."

"Indeed you did." Qrow said from the front of the class. "Welcome to your first lesson on aura control. All of you will have you aura's unlocked by the end of the semester."

I took my seat as Qrow went over the basics of Aura. "What Ruby has taught you while rough at best is true. Iida, Jiro, Ojiro. have any of you discovered your semblance?" He asked. Ojiro and Kyoka shook their heads Iida stood up.

"I have." He announced.

"Well what is it?" Qrow asked. "Or at least describe it."

"Well it was strange, the world seems to move a lot slower, but I moved at my normal speed, at least to me." He said.

"Sounds like some sort of time dilation semblance, let's test it, sketch your hero costume, you have one minute of our time." Qrow ordered, and when Iida sat down he became a blur. Qrow pulled out a stop watch and clicked it.

As the seconds passed the paper that Iida was drawing on spun so fast as he sketched it out. when the minute was up he stopped completely and handed Qrow the image. "That felt like two hours."

"You have a perceived dilation of a hundred and twenty times normal. I'm impressed, Class 1-B's semblance's don't have anything like that."

"Wait, I never unlocked their aura's." I blurted out.

"Monoma unlocked them for them, said he had port unlock his." Qrow shrugged. "They all have their aura's and semblances thanks to his quirk Copy." My jaw hit my desk, that sneaky blonde, aura was the one advantage we had over them, well except for magic.

"Corinthia, what is your semblance?" Qrow asked. "I've only seen you use your magic."

"Royal Command. I can order anyone to do anything. So long as their human." She shifted in her seat as we stared at her. "I don't really like using it, it feels wrong."

"I see." He sighed. "About as powerful as it can get. Kirishima and Bakugo already have theirs, well we will start unlocking them soon, for now, those with aura but no semblance you are to write a two page essay about how it feels, this will help you discover your semblance. And while the chances are slim, you may not have a semblance."

"But I thought that aura and semblance go hand in hand." Deku asked as he looked up from his notes.

"They do, but only one needs the other to exist. There have been strong hunters with out a semblance, typically they have massive aura reserves to compensate. But also not every semblance's power is obvious, a few years ago, I had a student who's semblance was hindsight, at first he thought it a useless power, until he helped catch a serial killer who had murdered fifty people, because he could see into the past of any location he stood in. He went on to be a detective in Mistral, taking down slave rings in mere days." Qrow explained. "There is no such thing as a useless semblance. I don't want any of you getting discouraged if you get something that doesn't make any sense."

* * *

**And I'm done this chapter as well.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Want to see something amazing? How about a third chapter in one day? Oh you did, well it is HERE!**

* * *

**"Corinthia, what is your semblance?" Qrow asked. "I've only seen you use your magic."**

**"Royal Command. I can order anyone to do anything. So long as their human." She shifted in her seat as we stared at her. "I don't really like using it, it feels wrong."**

**"I see." He sighed. "About as powerful as it can get. Kirishima and Bakugo already have theirs, well we will start unlocking them soon, for now, those with aura but no semblance you are to write a two page essay about how it feels, this will help you discover your semblance. And while the chances are slim, you may not have a semblance."**

**"But I thought that aura and semblance go hand in hand." Deku asked as he looked up from his notes.**

**"They do, but only one needs the other to exist. There have been strong hunters with out a semblance, typically they have massive aura reserves to compensate. But also not every semblance's power is obvious, a few years ago, I had a student who's semblance was hindsight, at first he thought it a useless power, until he helped catch a serial killer who had murdered fifty people, because he could see into the past of any location he stood in. He went on to be a detective in Mistral, taking down slave rings in mere days." Qrow explained. "There is no such thing as a useless semblance. I don't want any of you getting discouraged if you get something that doesn't make any sense."**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Big Three**

We sat through Qrow's Aura class, Deku's pencil having long burst into flames, but he still kept on taking notes. The last thirty minutes were dedicated to mediation. "Focus on who you are, aura is more then just a genetic trait, it's a manifestation of your soul." Qrow sat on the teachers desk, clearly frustrated that he didn't have his flask with him. "Breath in, hold and out." I sat cross legged in my chair, aura forming around me. The blood red glow filled the room.

I sighed as I opened my eyes. Kirishima was having trouble with it, Kaminari looked like he was going to explode, Iida had become a statue, Kyoka looked like she was going to fall asleep, but Ojiro… "Uh... Qrow..." I called out to my uncle. He looked up and saw that the tailed boy had a soft white copy of him floating above him.

"Soul Projection, congratulations Mr. Ojiro, you have found your semblance." The copy smiled as it settled back into his body.

"How can I use my semblance?" He asked.

"Well if you can train it enough, you may be able to use it to scout out Villains hideouts." The old Huntsman stood up. "I'll be honest, I'm kind a jealous kid, you got lucky."

"Mr. Branwen, you never told us your semblance." Toru spoke up, my uncle sighed.

"Not all semblances are powers you have control over, my semblance is Bad Luck, great when in a fight, makes family life hell." He sighed as he looked at his watch, "My class time is over, I want those essays by this weekend Jiro, Kaminari."

"I wonder what All Might's semblance is?" Deku muttered to himself.

"That's right, Ruby unlocked his a few weeks ago." Uraraka smiled, "I bet it's something amazing!"

* * *

Sitting on the roof top of UA was a blonde man, cross legged and deep in focus. A bright golden aura shined around him. "Ooooohhhhhmmmmmm." he muttered to himself. His blue eyes snapped open as he stood up, and yelled in frustration. "I'm running out of time." He paced back and forth. "I have to figure out my semblance, now!"

He spun on his heel as he slapped him self, a massive gust of wind blew away birds and dust. "Think you idiot, think. What would Young Midoriya do? Well All Might, Ruby said that the power is representative of our core trait, what defines us... mutter mutter mutter." He paced some more. "Core trait? I'm just more confused... perhaps... I should call Gran Torino." I said with a hint of fear.

* * *

"Hmmm pancakes..." I drooled before I snapped back to reality, we were waiting for the next class.

"Sorry what was that Ruby?" Mina asked.

"Nothing." I sat up straight as I brushed my hair out of my face.

Aizawa walked into the class, he sighed before addressing us. "As you now have your provisional licenses, or most of you do." We all tried to not look at Todoroki and Corinthia. "Work studies have opened up to you."

"What is a work study?" Deku asked.

"I was going to get to that, personally I think that you shouldn't even be considered for them given what has happened. Well with the exception of Rose as she has more experience then some second years." He flipped through his sheets. "A work study is where you learn with a pro at their agency, but you will be allowed to help in a more direct way. As well you would be receiving the student wage. As a better way to explain it I will be bringing UA's Top three students."

"You mean the big three?" Kirishima asked as we all perked up.

"Indeed, the top students grade wise." The door opened and three people walked in, a girl with long blue hair, a boy who was slouched over, his dark blue hair a spikey mess, and a blonde teen bright blue eyes and a happy smile.

These were the three top students at UA, they were closer to going pro that any of us could hope to dream of right now.

"Why hello there first years." The blonde smiled as he looked us over. "I am Mirio Togata."

"Oh, hi, I'm Nejire Hado." The girl smiled before exploding with questions about out quirks.

"Slow down Hado, I don't think they can keep up." Mirio smiled at her.

"Right, sorry." The two turned to their class mate who had turned his back to us and seemed to muttering about how this was a mistake.

"Oh uh, I'm Tamaki Amajiki." He said quietly.

"Mr. Aizawa, if it would be alright? I would like to spar with the class, I don't think I could explain it words what I want to tell them." Togata asked the teacher.

"Sure. Class go get changed." The teacher ordered, "Training clothes."

* * *

**And this chapter is now finished.**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Oh, hi, I'm Nejire Hado." The girl smiled before exploding with questions about out quirks.**

**"Slow down Hado, I don't think they can keep up." Mirio smiled at her.**

**"Right, sorry." The two turned to their class mate who had turned his back to us and seemed to muttering about how this was a mistake.**

**"Oh uh, I'm Tamaki Amajiki." He said quietly.**

**"Mr. Aizawa, if it would be alright? I would like to spar with the class, I don't think I could explain it words what I want to tell them." Togata asked the teacher.**

**"Sure. Class go get changed." The teacher ordered, "Training clothes."**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Mirio Togata vs 1-A**

I stood at guard as my classmates kept their eyes on Mirio. 'To close quarters to use my magic, I'd be putting my classmates at risk.' We all wore the blue and white training uniforms that the school issued us. "You sure you want to do this?" I asked the third year.

"Yes, now get ready." and his clothes fell through him, reveling everything, I focused on his face as he ran at us before falling through the floor. Before I knew it Kyoka who was standing behind me yelled out in shock before she was punched in the gut, her surprised and embarrassed state weakening her already meager aura reserves. "POWER!" He shot from one to the next of our rear guard, knocking them out of the fight with a single blow to the stomach.

I fell back behind our close range fighters. But they couldn't stop him. Kirishima went down, his red aura taking four hits to break, but he couldn't fight back as his strikes passed through Mirio like he wasn't there.

He moved onto Ojiro, two blows to break his aura, before a third that made him keel over.

He couldn't pass through aura. I smirked, hand to hand wasn't my forte, but my new strength would make up for that. He struck down Deku and turned to me. "Well this is almost over."

"Yeah it is." He smiled as he shot down through the floor. I felt his aura, weak as it was shot back up at me. I spun on the spot and blocked his blow with my forearm. "What the..."

"Nothing gets through my barrier." I encased my hand in my aura and struck at him, hitting him on the jaw. The force of the blow lifted him off his feet. He landed a few steps away from me. Iida leaped at him, using semblance and quirk in tandem, his leg encased with his dark blue aura.

"RECIPRO EXPLOSION!" his leg was a blur as he landed a kick deep in the gut of the older student.

"For a second I thought I was alone there." I remarked and smiled at the class rep.

"I'll be you two, you actually managed to hit me." Mirio brushed some dirt off of himself. "This actually kind fun."

"Tenya, you go right, I'll go left." I darted as we tried to close I pincer on the third year, he ducked and dodged our punches and kicks.

"I'm gonna blow you AWAY!" He landed five rapid strikes on Iida, his aura cracking and breaking from the attacks landing in a defeated heap. He turned to me his fist racing to my head and it passed through with a explosion of rose petals. I punched him twice in stomach before grabbing his arm and swinging him around and going to slam him into the ground but he just shot down through the ground when I let go of him.

His hand remerged and grabbed my ankle before I was shot across the room, my body dragging on the ground. I slammed into the wall cracking it up to the ceiling. I was lifted up in to the air by my leg and thrown like a rug across the training room. I spun mid air and landed on my feet, I was breathing hard. "Reapers sleep." I dispersed into rose petals the billowed a black mist, I could see through it just fine. He seemed to be holding his breath for as long as he could, the mist fully darkening the room. And I waited.

Soon his movements became slow, and his face turned purple. I chose that moment to strike, I attacked at blinding speed but his instincts warned him and he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the ground as the mist faded. Two straight jabs to my face broke through my aura and I was forced to tap out as his hand squeezed on my neck.

"You almost had me there kid." He gave me a hand up as his class mate handed him his pants. "Sorry if you kids saw my willie." I looked over at the sidelines where Corinthia and Todoroki stood. The shrugged at me. "Do you understand what I was trying to teach you?" Mirio asked.

"Never challenge a third year?" Kirishima got back up with my help.

"No, you see, my Quirk is permeation, I can pass through any substance, except for those barriers a few of you have, never seen anything like it. I had to learn some extreme control for my power." He went onto explain how when he uses his quirk everything passes through him, including air, light and sound, meaning he can't sense anything. "To be a hero you need determination, something you have. Especially young Rose here." He patted my shoulder, "If you're looking for a place to do your work study, come talk to me."

"You're getting ahead of yourself Mirio, we haven't decided if they will be able to do that yet." Aizawa cut in. "Besides, I don't think Sir Nighteye's hero agency will be a good fit for her."

"Well you never know till you try. See you around kids." He waved to us as he left the building.

* * *

It was late at night, and two people were walking down the street, one had a pink umbrella to ward off the rain, her arm was lanced through a taller man's his orange hair hidden by a bowler cap, they wore black suits as they made their way to a gated house. The man pressed the buzzer by the gate. "What is your business here?" came a rough voice, like he was speaking through a mask.

"I'm here to speak with Overhaul on the behave of the Leauge of Villains. We have need for his... unique skills." The man said paitently.

"What do villains like you want with the Yakusa?" Came a irritated voice.

"We have a pair of offers for you, Shie Hassaikai. And from one gangster to another, I much more respect the older ways." He said patiently.

"We'll open up the gate, but try anything, and you're dead."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The man leaned on his cane.

* * *

**Shorter then I would have liked, but I'm a little tired from shoveling snow and stacking wood, so I hope you will forgive me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**It was late at night, and two people were walking down the street, one had a pink umbrella to ward off the rain, her arm was lanced through a taller man's his orange hair hidden by a bowler cap, they wore black suits as they made their way to a gated house. The man pressed the buzzer by the gate. "What is your business here?" came a rough voice, like he was speaking through a mask.**

**"I'm here to speak with Overhaul on the behave of the Leauge of Villains. We have need for his... unique skills." The man said patiently.**

**"What do villains like you want with the Yakuza?" Came a irritated voice.**

**"We have a pair of offers for you, Shie Hassaikai. And from one gangster to another, I much more respect the older ways." He said patiently.**

**"We'll open up the gate, but try anything, and you're dead."**

**"Wouldn't dream of it." The man leaned on his cane.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Dark Promise**

I sat on a couch, my cane resting on the wall behind the man I had come to meet. "You're a hard man to find Chisaki." I said as Neo balanced her umbrella on her finger behind me. "It cost me a lot of money to make this meeting happen. I hope you take my eagerness for disrespect." I removed my hat as I looked at the man, his beak mask covering the bottom half of his face.

"I am a little upset that the Leagues Leader didn't come himself." He said as he looked us over. "Who is the girl? I don't think I've seen her with you before."

"So you have been watching me. My friend here is called Neo, once again I ask for your patience, she's a mute." Neo waved kindly at the Yakuza leader. "As for Shigaraki, he was otherwise preoccupied with the furthering of our plans."

"I understand. But what dose a group of Villains want with a dying breed of criminals?" He asked.

"Discipline, plans, and the one thing that sets you apart, intelligence. I have need for all of these, and the Yakuza have them in spades. You're no fool, I know you had people watching me the moment I stepped into the neighbor hood." I said I slowly reached into my jacket, I looked to his men and they nodded. I pulled out a custom six shot revolver and a case of red rounds. "I also want the details on these. I purchased them three days ago, I know they are from your operations."

"We searched him, how did..." A diminutive man in a full leather suit and white mask took a step back.

"A professional never reveals his secrets." I smiled, "I tested this to see if they really do turn off quirks, and I must say, who ever is the poor sod your cutting up for their DNA, I don't envy them." If Chisaki had a reaction to my actions or words, he didn't show it.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A discount on the final product, and for you to drill in loyalty into three of our members, Twice, Toga and Magne, if you have to kill one of them to do it, well the League members are only business partners to me." I said as I placed the weapon back into my jacket.

"And what business are you in?" He looked at me in the eyes finally.

"Staying alive, a goal that I have worked hard for, and a goal I fear only you can help me with." I held out my gloved hand. "Do we have a deal?"

It took only a few seconds for him to shake it. "We gangsters have to look out for each other." I turned to leave. "Roman, your cane?"

"Neo if you would be a dear?" She vanished and reappeared by my cane she picked it up and walked out with me. "Thank you."

Once we got three blocks down I asked her a single question. "Did you get the photos we needed?" She only handed me her phone before giving me a light peck on the cheek. "I knew I could count on you." She laced her arm through mine and we walked in the rain, disguised as a hard working couple.

* * *

I sat at the dorm table with Kirishima. "So you want to do a work study?" He asked.

"Well yeah." I looked up at him. "And I want to do it with you."

"Really?" He asked, "You just keep on getting stronger."

"So do you." I smiled, then it hit me, his shame.

"Yeah, but even with my semblance I can only do so much. You basically became demigod overnight, Izuku blows my strength out of the water. Maybe they were right, maybe I wasn't meant to be a hero." He looked down into his bowl of food. "I went to the same middle school as Mina, and every time I tried to be a hero, I froze or it was her to fix the issue." I gabbed his hand.

"Eijiro, you are meant to be a hero. It's in your soul, I can feel it." I smiled at him. "After all, we're the Red Hero team." looked at my bone white hand as we laced our fingers. "You are a honorable man, and I love that about you. You do what you know is right."

"How can I be a man, if I keep failing you? I should be protecting you, I promised your father that I would." His red eyes locked with mine.

"You are the hero Red Riot. The Sturdy Hero. And the manliest person I have ever met. So what if you have simple powers, what matters is your heart. And you don't have to worry so much about me. I promise you that I'll stay in protecting distance." I smiled at him as Weiss walked into the kitchen with Tenya.

"Fascinating. Dust truly is a remarkable substance." He said as they continued with their conversation.

"Those two seem to like each other." Ilia said from the other couch where she was braiding a sleeping Blakes hair. "I can't tell if it's just them being knowledge hogs, or something else."

"How long have you two been there?" I asked.

"You really do make a cute couple." she teased.

"BRING YOUR GARBAGE!" Bakugo yelled as he entered the room.

* * *

The next day I sat in class sketching a weapon for Shoji, "Dust throwing knifes?" I asked my self. "He is one of our stealth type heroes." I did a few more designs before Aizawa entered the room.

"I have news about the work studies. They will not be happening." For the first time I didn't feel any sort of negative emotion from Bakugo. "For the most part. You will only be able to work with agencies that have a proven track record with our school." And there is the chicken wings. "You will either have requests or you use the connections you made during your internships to find a agency to work with. Another option is to talk with the older students. Rose you already have a request." He handed me a sheet from the... Endeavour Hero Agency. "Endeavour was quite insistent about taking you on even as a internship." I looked back to Todoroki, we knew why.

"Tell him I was hoping to start smaller, and that I appreciate the offer. It would be bit much for me to go straight to the top." Aizawa shrugged as he took back the paper.

"Your career I guess." class went on as usual, at least until when it came to aura class.

"Where is Qrow?" I asked.

That's when we heard the clacking a hard barbed legs outside the door. Menzro walked in, a pile of disorganized pages covered in my uncles messy drunk hand writing. "Mr. Branwen is busy on a mission right now, as such until he is back I will be serving as your substitute." He squinted at the sheets. "... Lady Rose... what language is this?"

* * *

"Why did you turn down a offer from Endeavor?" Kirishima asked as we walked over to the third year's dorms.

"Well I already said why. I wanted to start smaller." I felt bad about lying to him, but I didn't know how to deal with Endeavours... what ever it was supposed to be.

"Okay. So You think Ajimaki will introduce us to the Hero he's working with?" He asked.

"We he didn't seem all that hard to talk into something." I said. "If that doesn't work out we can talk to Togata."

"True he offered to introduce you to All Might's old sidekick Sir. Nighteye." He scratched his chin. "Two amazing offers."

"I rather it not be handed to me." I waved it off.

"Your hard work is what caught their eyes." He said, "Your going to be a great hero."

"Hey don't sell your self short. I would have died in the entrance exam if it wasn't for you." I punched his shoulder. We reached the dorm and walking down the steps bouncing horrible puns off of each other was...

"Oh hey sis, what are you doing here?" Yang asked as she rode Togata's shoulders.

"It's a male Yang." I just stared at the smiling blondes. "WHY IS THERE TWO OF YOU!"

"Hey we're just Yanging out." Togata smiled.

"I should have known." I paced.

"Togata told me about your classes massacre against him. You really Rose to the occasion." She pointed finger guns at me. "Heard it was a Riot."

"I see what you mean by her sense of humor is the worst." Kiri whispered to me.

* * *

**Chapter 18 is complete**


	19. Chapter 19

**"Hey don't sell your self short. I would have died in the entrance exam if it wasn't for you." I punched his shoulder. We reached the dorm and walking down the steps bouncing horrible puns off of each other was...**

**"Oh hey sis, what are you doing here?" Yang asked as she rode Togata's shoulders.**

**"It's a male Yang." I just stared at the smiling blondes. "WHY IS THERE TWO OF YOU!"**

**"Hey we're just Yanging out." Togata smiled.**

**"I should have known." I paced.**

**"Togata told me about your classes massacre against him. You really Rose to the occasion." She pointed finger guns at me. "Heard it was a Riot."**

**"I see what you mean by her sense of humor is the worst." Kiri whispered to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Debut of Red Riot: The Unbreakable Hero**

"Come on Amajiki, you have to introduce us to the Hero you do your work studies with." Kirishima cornered the reclusive third year in front of his door.

"Yeah, we need your help." I told him as we closed in on the third year.

"Perhaps you should talk to Togata. He offered to help you." He tried to look for a way out.

"But we want your help, come on man. You have to help us." We sad at the same time.

"Fine, I'll do it. Meet me at the School gates in the morning, and bring you're hero gear."

"YES!"

* * *

I played a game on my scroll as we waited for Amajiki. "What's taking him so long?" Kirishima paced back and forth. He held his case while I sat on a stack of three.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a big breakfast." Amajiki said as he ran over. "Well... um we should get going."

We took the train to the next city. I entertained my self by reading a book. "So Rose... I'm sorry about what happened to your... mother." Amajiki said suddenly, "It must be hard knowing that she's out there."

"She'll be fine." I said, we couldn't tell anyone about the mission to Remnant, but the public was growing more and more concerned about her everyday, whether she would remerge a hero, or a monster. "I know that much."

"Yeah... your right. She was... is a great hero." And with that we rode is silence.

We walked to the Hero agency and walked in, the few sidekicks doing paperwork, or training. A large round man in a yellow and white hoodie waved at Amajiki. "Suneater, who are your friends?" He asked.

"Their first years who wanted to do work studies." He found the ground very interesting. "They we're quite insistent about it."

"Hey head up. Come into my office, I'm Fatgum by the way. Candy?" He offered us each a piece of candy which we took.

He sat behind his desk as he went over the papers we gave him. "Why do you want to be heroes?" He asked.

"Well I grew up idolizing Crimson Riot. I want to be a man like him, with a..." Kirishima started.

"Chivalrous heart. I remember his ideals well. I see that your well on your way to that goal. What of you Rose?" He asked.

"When I was little, my older sister would read me stories of heroes and villains, and I wanted to be just like them. Adventures, help the less fortunate. I know the real world isn't a fairy tale, but that's why heroes exist, to make it a better place." I said as I looked at the pro.

"I see, well Reds, I would be more then happy to take you on as work studies." He stood up. "Welcome to the team." We both smiled. "Now for the paper work. I just need you to sign these." He put two stacks of papers half and inch thick in front of us. My head hit the table.

* * *

It was late at night as we went on our patrol, we we're in our hero costumes. "You two really have great costumes." Fatgum said as he ate from a tray of desserts he brought with him.

"Thanks, I had redesigned it after the training camp." I took ate a cookie from a small bag I had brought with me. I had taken the rime to sew in a flaming Rose emblem on my chest with a low grade burn dust.. Kirishima had added black sleeves to his costume. His twin axes rest in his hips.

"I can see that. Nice a simple." The pro smiled. "Perhaps some of you two's confidence will rub off on Suneater."

The Hero in question seemed to sink further into his cape. "I'm not sure about that."

"Oh come on, keep that chin up. We're heroes after all." Kirishima punched him in the shoulder.

"So Huntress, I noticed on your papers, you're referred to as your class's secondary support gear supplier, What have you made so far?" He asked.

"Well I made Earphone Jack's gauntlets. Pinki's gloves, Iida's new shields, I refitted Yuga's belt with a new lens. I'm working on a under suit for Deku. Kiri's mobility axes as well, along with the bracers that go with them."

"I see. You're a talented kid." He ruffled my hair. "A good hero as well given your exam results."

"My grades aren't the best." I said as I looked away.

"Hey, as important grades are, your heart is what matters the most." He continued to snack. "But yeah, stay on top of your class work."

As I smiled at the pro I felt a large spike in fear before we heard a woman scream. "That's what you get for not paying the price!" I group of armed men in unbuttoned suits ran out of a casino, bags full of money, which they certainly didn't win. The large majority ran into Fatgum who trapped them in a bear hug, one stumbled back from the pro and pointed his pistol at him. I stood in front and let the lead round impact my aura before I pulled out Penny's sword, it was too crowed for my scythe.

"Hey one managed to slip out." Fatgum called out as I struck the man's wrist with the blunt edge of my weapon forcing him to drop the firearm as he yelped in pain.

"You bitch!" Tried to punch me but all he did was break his hand on my aura. "Fuck!" I swept his leg out from under him with the blade and pointed the tip at his throat.

I glanced behind me where Suneater had pinned down the thug that had escaped Fatgum, his legs were chicken legs, tentacle writhed from his hand, and wings stuck out from his back. "The wings we're a bit overkill." He said as he kept him pinned.

"Do you know who we are!" The one I had taken down yelled. I glared at him, my eyes burning a violent purple, he shut up.

I heard another gun shot behind me. I glanced back and saw that we had missed one of the villains, in his shaky hand he held a revolver. "Wait I'm sorry!" he yelled as he pulled the trigger again, before dropping the weapon and running. The round glanced off Kirishima's hardened forehead. I spun on my heel kicking the Villain I had taken down in the side of the head knocking him out.

"My quirk won't activate!" Suneater yelled in surprise.

"We'll get this one!" Me and Kirishima yelled in unison. He threw his ax into the side of a building and the crystal in the bracer glowed purple as he was lifted off his feet. We swung into a dead end street, a small group of civilians stood to the sides as the man looked for a way out.

"Get back! I only wanted to help my friends!" His eyes we're panicked.

"You shot a man and ran, that really didn't help." Kirishima stood between me and him.

"I said get back!" He reached for a woman but Kirishima charged him, decking him in the face. The thug cried on the ground. "I just wanted to get stronger, but my quirk... it's so weak. I thought if I hung out with strong people I would get stronger."

"Look I know where your coming from, but a life of crime isn't the way to get stronger, now stop crying and get up. It isn't manly." Kiri went to capture him, but I noticed a sadistic grin at the last second as blades erupted from the mans body. I was hit by one and was lifted off the ground.

"What the, what did you just inject your self with!?" The thug stood up, a look of mania in his eyes.

"Come on heroes." I dashed around cutting blades away from the civilians with my scythe and Kirishima tried to get closer to subdue the man. "Let's see who dies first.

His chest exploded as a seemingly never ending amount of blades crashed into Kiri. They broke his weak aura with ease and shattered on his hardened skin.

"NO!" I yelled as I tried to get closer only to be forced retreat as more blades attacked the civilians.

"I got this!" Kiri glanced back at me. "I promise you that." The look of determination held me for a second. As I stared at him his body hardened even more, his fingers became stone like claws, his chest formed ridges as he pushed himself to the limit. **"RED RIOT; UNBREAKABLE!" **He charged the man, blades splintering on his skin. **"RED GUN TURRET!" **His fist smashed into the face of the villain, knocking him to the ground.

His body returned to normal as he huffed out. "Stay away from me!" The man cried on the ground as he scrambled back.

"This again? Come on. You'll be put under arrest." He went to grab the man but he used a long blade to propel himself down the alley way, straight into Fatgum, he held onto the man until he stopped fighting, blades trying to cut through the hero.

"With these thugs you have to keep your eyes on them or they will use every opportunity to attack and escape." Slowly the man submitted, only his butt and legs hung out of the pro hero.

"That was amazing." A older man walked up to us. "I don't think I've seen you two heroes before."

"They were at the UA sports festival." A woman said as she bowed her thanks to us.

"Your White Huntress' daughter!"

"These two are Red Riot and Red Huntress." Fatgum put his hands on our shoulders. "A pair of prodigies, if you ask me."

I smiled at Kiri. And he smiled back. "I'll keep my ears open on news on these two." The old man smiled as we shook his hand.

A small boy ran up to us, "That was so cool! I want to be like you two!" he flexed his small arms.

"I'm sure you can be." Kiri picked him up. "You'll be a big strong man one day."

"Yay!" The boy smiled at my lover.

"You two made a bigger splash then I did at my debut." Fatgum smiled down at us.

It took a little while but we managed to escape the crowd, we leaned on a railing on the side of a foot bridge. I brushed my hair out of my face as I looked at him. "I'm sorry I doubted you." I grabbed his hand. "The emotions of those around us had started to get to me."

"Don't worry." He smiled at me. His hero costume had seen better days. "If you hadn't been there, I hate to think what might have happened." he grabbed my hand as the clouds moved out of the way of the moon. I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him. It was a slow kiss. One that I didn't want to end. We broke it and looked at each other. "I love you."

"Ah young love." Fatgum said as he walked over to us with Amajiki. "I have news on the villains. They have all been detained, and we have recovered several drug vials, quirk enhancers. But Huntress I want you to take a look at this." He handed me the revolver the runner had used on Kiri and Amajiki.

"Barrel's to small for regular bullets, and it isn't riffled in the same way mass produced weapons are." I opened the weapon up and sitting there was four rounds. "This is disguised dart gun, those rounds can't hold enough gun powder to break the skin deeply enough to injure, let alone kill. So that means it's either poison or some other type of drug."

"I have to agree with you on that one. I think it's a weapon designed to fire round full of a quirk cancelling drug. The one SunEater was shot with clearly had some sort of quirk affecting drug. I have heard of stuff like that being used to perform surgery on people with invincibility quirks. The police will do a full investigation into it. We also have the round Red Riot was shot with, we'll break that one down in case there are any fail safes on the ones in the weapon." Fatgum said. "Suneater we'll run some tests in the morning if your quirk hasn't come back."

"Okay." He nodded as he looked at his hand like he expected something to happen.

"We'll head back to the agency, you can rest up there. You have school in the morning."

* * *

I laid in the cot that me and Kirishima shared, my arms wrapped around him. I was happy. Happy that everything went okay. Happy with the man Kiri was becoming. 'My friends at Signal would never believe me.' I chuckled a bit. 'I wonder what they are up to? I wonder how everyone else's work studies went?' And I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**And done, next time is Yang's work study.**


	20. Chapter 20

**"I have to agree with you on that one. I think it's a weapon designed to fire rounds full of a quirk cancelling drug. The one SunEater was shot with clearly had some sort of quirk affecting drug. I have heard of stuff like that being used to perform surgery on people with invincibility quirks. The police will do a full investigation into it. We also have the round Red Riot was shot with, we'll break that one down in case there are any fail safes on the ones in the weapon." Fatgum said. "Suneater we'll run some tests in the morning if your quirk hasn't come back."**

**"Okay." He nodded as he looked at his hand like he expected something to happen.**

**"We'll head back to the agency, you can rest up there. You have school in the morning."**

* * *

**I laid in the cot that me and Kirishima shared, my arms wrapped around him. I was happy. Happy that everything went okay. Happy with the man Kiri was becoming. 'My friends at Signal would never believe me.' I chuckled a bit. 'I wonder what they are up to? I wonder how everyone else's work studies went?' And I drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Sir Nighteye**

I woke up early to get ready for my interview. I ran a brush through my golden locks and got dressed after my morning shower. I pulled on my leather jacket over my blouse. I entered the 1-A kitchen as Ruby and Kirishima left. "They must be eager to get started." I said as the other three Remnantians sat down with me.

"Well they have their work study. While I'm happy our leader is taking her career seriously, she needs to focus on her grades." Weiss said as she sipped her tea. "Her boyfriend's is even worse."

"Hey, we all learn differently, Ruby has always been one to learn on the job." I defended my sister. "Besides who are you guys doing your work studies with?" I asked.

"I don't have requests." Blake and Ilia said at the same time.

"I asked Aizawa if there was any agencies with any openings. He put me in contact with your mom's agency. It's now run by the Hero Dupli. At least until Summer gets back." Weiss said. "She said she was more then happy to take on a few of us."

"Dupli... oh she's the one Ruby pays for the Dust and ammo." I said between bites.

"Yeah, she said that Summer even shot her down on the idea of taking Ruby on as intern." Weiss said. "They we're already looking at the students even before the sports festival."

"Well that's mom for you, she'll stop you from chewing on a bullet, but won't stop you from hitting your self with a door. Even as kids she never choose favorites." I said. "So you three going there?" I asked.

"Well it wouldn't hurt." Ilia said.

"It is the best option for us at the moment."

"Perfect, I'll call our teachers and let them know." Weiss said. "We leave in an hour."

I finished my breakfast and walked over to the gate waiting for Mirio. "Your up early." He smiled to me.

"Yeah, if you want we can use my bike to get there." I said as I spun the keys on the end of my finger.

"Sorry but we have a third person coming with us." He said as a dust cloud approached us from the first year dorm.

"I AM HERE!" Izuku nearly crashed into me. "Sorry my alarm didn't go off."

"Well no need to be alarmed, we aren't in a hurry." I said as I looked at the kid.

"Oh, Yang your coming as well?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am, can't let my sister get that far a head of me." I messed up his hair, hand full of lightning Dust. "Lets get going."

* * *

We arrived at the Nighteye agency, only to find my Uncle walking in. "Hey Qrow what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh I have some business with Sir. Nighteye. Mission stuff. You know how it is." he sighed and clenched his hand. "I really need a drink. What are you kids doing here? I thought you had classes today."

"I'm here to get myself a work study." I said.

"So your finally getting a job." He shook his head. "Know that I'm not helping you with given how your last interview went."

"Hey, I only dropped two boxes on the managers head that time." I complained, he chuckled a bit.

"I'm kidding. Do your best kid." he smiled as we walked inside.

"Well I just have to drop something off in his office." Qrow said as he walked ahead of us. "I'll just be a moment."

"Sure thing, I'll give these two some advice." Mirio smiled as he went up the stairs.

"So how do we make a good impression with Sir. Nighteye?" Izuku asked. "He's always so serious."

"Well you see there is side of him that the media never sees, and that is that he loves to laugh." Mirio said.

"Laugh... but..."

"Well looks like your in luck kid." I smiled. "You have a comedian on your team. We will have a _smashing _time."

"I'm doomed." he for some unknown reason slumped over.

"Head on up." Qrow said. "I'm getting out of here before she gets going." He left quickly.

"Come on you two." Mirio smiled as we walked up the stairs. Izuku became even more of a nervous wreak with each step.

The walls were all blank white. Our footsteps echoed as we approached the door. Mirio opened the door and we were greeted by the sight of a tall thing man in a fine white suit looking at a blue skinned woman clamped into a device that tickled her with feathers, tears falling down her face as she laughed. "Well it's nice to see what _tickles_ your fancy." I say with a smirk. "You must be Sir. Nighteye. Nice to meet you. Name's Yang Xiao Long."

"Quick on the joke. But not all that funny. There is room to improve." He said as he looked me over.

**"I am Izuku** **Midoriya."** Izuku introduced him self with one hell of a All Might impression.

"Are you mocking All Might?" The man's eyes turned to daggers. I then realized the entire office was covered in All Might memorabilia. Like it put Izuku's to shame.

"It's All Right, he's a fan of All Might, chances are he was up All Night getting ready for this. But take my word for it he's All Fight, and his mind is All Bright." I said quickly, he was blowing it. He didn't even react to me, all he did was grab at Deku's face and go off about wrinkle lengths and different ages of smiles. And how even knock off merchandise got it right.

"The vinegar river incident, that was the smile I was using." Izuku said as Nighteye turned away.

"I see not a particularly notable event." The man looked down at the first year. "So you were testing me?" He asked.

"What no, I know it isn't anything like that, it's just something about that incident made me realize that no one was to small for him to save." He said quickly.

As the two fan boys talked over their favorite All Might stories Mirio let the woman out of the device. "Thank you. We'll let them have their interview." She and Mirio left.

I sat down in front of the desk and waited for the hero to sit down. "So you two want to do your work studies with me?" He asked.

"Yes sir." We said as he put the papers in front of him.

"Why should I? This agency runs smoothly with three Pro Heroes and one work study student. Adding two more seems just excessive." He started to slam the stamp into the desk. "And even if I was to take on one more, why would I hire a first year over a third year who has more experience and control over their powers."

"Well I... " he started.

"And you, I know where you are from Miss Xiao Long, I know that you have already taken a life." I could almost hear Cinder laugh in the back of my head. "This isn't Remnant, how do I know that you won't kill again?"

"You've..." Izuku eyes widened as he looked at me.

"I had no choice, I had to sure that my sisters hand remained clean." I crossed my arms. "I don't regret what I did. Cinder had to die for her crimes, she caused the deaths of hundreds on innocents, and just the thought of her had nearly broken my sister." I stood up, "If you won't take me on as a work study so be it. But never assume that I'm just a killer again." I turned to leave.

"I understand." I heard a loud thunk. "Welcome to the team. Mirio has assured me that you would do well here. Now please wait outside."

I looked at the man as he handed me my paper. "Really?"

"Yes, I had already decided to take you on, I just wanted to know what kind of person you were." I bowed and left. Out side the office I let out my breath before I heard a loud crash from the door behind me.

"So did you get it?" Mirio asked.

"Yeah. But he hasn't approved Midoriya yet." I went to sit down and the woman handed me a water bottle.

"I'm Bubble girl by the way." The woman sat down next to me. "It'll be nice to be working with another girl for a change."

"Yeah sure." I smiled at her, 'Dose she know what I've done as well?'

_You brought this on yourself, all you had to do was let..._

'Shut up.'

* * *

We walked across the street looking up at a three story building, in bright red text the sign read. **Hunter Hero Agency. **Loud yelling and cussing came from the top floor. **"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DUDNERHEADS! I'M NOT USING MY QUIRK EXTRA MONEY TO PAY THE BILLS! YOU KNOW HOW HERO WORK GOES! SO GET OUT THERE AND SAVE PEOPLE! GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES IN GEAR!" **A woman yelled out.

"YES MA'AM!" The doors surged open as a large amount of heroes rushes past up.

"Well... this should be interesting." I said to Weiss and Blake.

* * *

**Next time is Izuku trying to impress Sir. Nighteye, Ilia, Weiss and Blake's interview with Dupli, The Soldier Hero.**


	21. Chapter 21

**We walked across the street looking up at a three story building, in bright red text the sign read. Hunter Hero Agency. Loud yelling and cussing came from the top floor. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DUDNERHEADS! I'M NOT USING MY QUIRK TO MAKE EXTRA MONEY TO PAY THE BILLS! YOU KNOW HOW HERO WORK GOES! SO GET OUT THERE AND SAVE PEOPLE! GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES IN GEAR!" A woman yelled out.**

**"YES MA'AM!" The doors surged open as a large amount of heroes rushes past up.**

**"Well... this should be interesting." I said to Weiss and Blake.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Dupli**

We walked into the building, the ground floor was two stories high and it was a massive training room. Climbing walls, weights, treadmills and weapons were shining in racks against the wall, the left wall had a thin staircase leading up to the next floor. A woman sat on the foot of the staircase as she went through a massive pile of letters. "I swear to fucking god..." She wore black urban camouflage, large black boots and a blood red beret, a large row of medal hung on the left side of her jacket. Her raven black hair was streaked with grey. "First Summer then we lose the twins to that masked man. This just keeps getting worse." She asked her self as she wiped a tear from her eye. She took in a deep breath before she noticed us. "Oh hi, your the students from UA?" She asked as she stood up. Her emerald green eyes looked us over.

"Yes." I said as she marched over to us.

"Well about fucking time you got here! I'm the Soldier Hero: Dupli." She looked us over. "Well it isn't much but I can kick your asses into shape."

"Soldier Hero?" I asked as Blake and Weiss glanced at each other.

"Served twenty years in The United Nations Special Forces." She puffed out her chest with pride. "Now I run this Agency until Miss Ruby Rose Graduates. She's a lively young woman. Reminds me of my younger years. But enough about me, tell me about yourselves."

"Well I'm Weiss Schnee, and these are my friends Ilia and Blake." She gestured to each of us. "We're friends of Ruby."

"Great, let's do the paperwork and we'll get started on our mission. We may be rescue agency first and foremost, being one of the few agencies to have Heroes stationed in almost every major disaster prone area around the globe. Summer redefined what it meant to run a Hero agency." She scooped up the massive pile of letters and made rather quick time up the stairs. "But we did have a small handful of elite team of combat Heroes." She booted the door to her office off it's hinges. "You three aren't the only work studies here as well."

"We aren't?" Weiss asked.

"No I have a student from Tokyo coming in for a interview after you." She glanced back.

"Wait did have a small elite team? What happened?" Blake asked.

"About a two weeks ago those heroes made contact with a masked man. He killed them. I'm the only combat Hero left in the agency." She looked at a wall, on it was a mural with the painted words across the top, **Heroes lost in this world, but live on in our heart.** There was painting of several heroes, the beautiful painting depicted in their final moments, fighting fires, taking down villains with their last breath, and holding up cave ins deep in mines as the workers ran past. A woman that looked like Ruby stood in an ally facing down a man with black hair and a torn up mask and scarf, his jagged katana pointed at the woman's heart.

But one image depicted two men in a dark building, one in heavy plate armor, a massive two handed sword in his hands, the other in a tan leather tunic, two large quivers on his back and a elegant recurve bow in his grip. They faced off with a man in black clothes, blood dripping from his red sword. His eyes hidden by a grimm mask.

Adam Taurus was on earth.

* * *

I sat outside Nighteye's office, loud squeaking and crashing came from his office. "What are they doing?" I asked Mirio.

"I have no idea. Maybe he is testing him?" he admitted. "I have to wonder one thing, until he met your uncle, Sir Nighteye was highly suspicious of your family and your friends."

"Well I guess we did just kind of show up." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"But there are somethings that just don't add up. A few of class 1-A students suddenly have more powers. They have the same barrier quirk as you, Ruby, Summer and Qrow. Then there is Weiss, Blake, Ilia and Pyrrha, may she find peace. They also have that same barrier quirk." He scratched his chin.

"Oh, guess I never really thought about it." 'Shit, shit, shit.'

"And there's also that Corinthia girl. She's always with either the new staff member or the boy who sweats explosions. She has those same eyes as Ruby and White Huntress. Is she a relative of you guys?" He asked.

'Shit! SHIT! SHIT! We are to careless!' I thought as I was put on the spot.

_Well looks like you should have stayed on Remnant. _Cinder taunted me. _How will you fix this one?_

"Well you see..." There was a loud bang from the office and all the sounds behind the door stopped.

"I think their done." Bubble Girl said as we stood up. "Let go greet the newest member of the team."

"Uh yeah." I said as I followed her.

She opened the door to see Midoriya stamping the paper himself. "I can't wait to work with you."

* * *

I laid in the grass, I had just finished my training with Menzro. Even after all that time he was still the same grimm I knew him to be. "Hey Corinthia!" I rolled my eyes back to see Ashido. I had trouble believing she was human. She looked like some bizarre hybrid. But she was kind to me.

"Greetings Lady Ashido." I said as I sat up.

"How many times do we have to tell you, you don't have to be so formal with us." She sat down next to me.

"Force of habit." I said. "What is it?" I asked the pink hero.

"I was wondering what your doing." She smiled.

"Well... I was waiting for Bakugo to get back. I don't really spend time with anybody but him." I said.

"Yeah... do you like explosion boy?" She asked.

"Well he's strong, competitive, smart, and he's strong willed. I do intend on rebuilding my kingdom, I'll need a strong king by my side. If that's what your asking?" I said.

"Wait, that's it? No lovey dovey heart feels?" She asked.

"Well I grew up in a time where life was short, and as such we didn't have the time for 'lovey dovey' as you put it. I don't even see the point of a drawn out romance. If you like someone, you don't beat around the Beowulf, strike at it's heart and see what happens." I said as used my magic to make a flower grow. "The worse can happen is that they reject you."

"Huh... I thought a princess would be more into romance." She said as she picked at her short horns.

* * *

**Chapter completed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**"Yeah... do you like explosion boy?" She asked.**

**"Well he's strong, competitive, smart, and he's strong willed. I do intend on rebuilding my kingdom, I'll need a strong king by my side. If that's what your asking?" I said.**

**"Wait, that's it? No lovey dovey heart feels?" She asked.**

**"Well I grew up in a time where life was short, and as such we didn't have the time for 'lovey dovey' as you put it. I don't even see the point of a drawn out romance. If you like someone, you don't beat around the Beowulf, strike at it's heart and see what happens." I said as used my magic to make a flower grow. "The worse can happen is that they reject you."**

**"Huh... I thought a princess would be more into romance." She said as she picked at her short horns.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Missions**

We sat in front of Dupli, he was looking for something in her desk. "I hope you three are up to this. Once we have enough information on the target we are calling in a few other agencies." She pulled out a thin file. "We don't have much info on him." She opened it and it had a image of Adam taken from a distance. "We know this unknown man is dangerous and armed." I looked at Blake and she nodded. "As such you will be on information gathering.

"We... have experience with him." Blake said. "He was a friend of Ilia and mine." The hero looked from the case file and us.

"You have to tell me what you know. He is a threat." She stood up, her eyes fully alert.

* * *

I sat in the dank building the league called 'Home.' To gain the leagues trust I had to kill a few 'heroes'. The Hero Killer Stain while he was human, I could respect his ideals, Heroes shouldn't have a price tag. My hand rested on Willow's pommel as Torchwick's allies got ready to help the Yakuza. Cinder's green thief had volunteered for the mission, Emerald if I remembered correctly.

'A world of humans, and there are no faunas... I wonder... would these humans accept us? Or are they just like Remnant?' I thought to myself.

"I don't like him." I looked up at the lizard man Spinner, he had been the most receptive to my ideals, as they weren't in conflict with his own. That those with power are corrupt and had to be brought to justice. "He's only in it for the money."

"Every group has to... stand those they don't like. He may be human, but has served the White Fang well. He may not have loyalty, but he knows it's safer to work with us then turn on us." I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"There is a pair of traitors I have to kill." I growled.

* * *

"His name is Adam Taurus. We used to be close. But he let his ideals start to take over." Blake said. "He's dangerous, his sword allows him to absorb the energy of most attacks, a release it all at once. He wears that mask to hide a scar. Three letters were branded into his face over his eye as a child. S.D.C. Little over a year ago he attacked me and my friends, stabbing me in my stomach, and cutting off my friends arm. It started out slowly, at first it was self defense, then it became his twisted form of justice." Blake gripped her pants. "And I didn't do anything about it. Because he was strong and I thought we were doing the right thing."

"I see. I'm sorry you went through that. If you want to sit out of the mission, I won't blame you." Dupli sank back into her chair.

"I'm afraid that we have to be the ones to stop him." I said. "I should have done something years ago, but... while we didn't kill those people, their blood is on our hands. We have to make it right."

"I never knew." Weiss said quietly under her breath, not loud enough for the hero, but we faunas heard it.

"Thank you, come in tomorrow for the beginning of your work studies, you have done us a great favor by providing this information."

* * *

I sat in bird form on top of a light post. I had been sitting here for so long watching people come and go. So far I hadn't seen anything that would raise alarm. But something just wasn't right about this Yakuza stronghold. I yawned as ruffled my feathers. 'So few use the front gate,' then I noticed something odd. A man was approaching the gate and he had... was that a girls doll set? 'Something's up.' I flew down to try and see if I could hear anything.

"I'm back." He said.

"You know the boss when the boss finds out your dead meat." the intercom buzzed as it opened.

'Bah, he just has a strange hobby.' I flapped away, 'These gangsters don't seem to have half the bite of the gangs in Remnant do... But something isn't right about their leader...' I had seen and followed their leader only a handful of times, but he always managed to lose me in the ally ways. 'That look in his eyes, he's dangerous. Raven would love that kind of man in the tribe. 'We didn't know how strong his quirk was, overhaul, being able to break down and reshape anything, 'Could he use that power on people?' I landed in a tree deep in a city park and returned to my human form.

"I need a drink." I sighed. Sir Nighteye had been specific, I was not to drink anything until the case was over. I looked around and saw that I was alone. "I'll just settle for a nap." I sighed as I closed my eyes.

...

...

...

'I can't sleep. That man isn't buying dolls for him self, the Yakuza has be recruiting the dredges of the underworld. They have a young girl in there!'

* * *

**Tune in anytime from 4 hours from now to tomorrow for the next chapter. Why? Because I have no Idea how long it will take.**


	23. Chapter 23

**"I need a drink." I sighed. Sir Nighteye had been specific, I was not to drink anything until the case was over. I looked around and saw that I was alone. "I'll just settle for a nap." I sighed as I closed my eyes.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**'I can't sleep. That man isn't buying dolls for him self, the Yakuza has be recruiting the dredges of the underworld. They have a young girl in there!'**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Back to class**

I rolled over in the cot, or about as much as I could with my arm and leg stuck under Kiri. "Move." I groaned as I blinked the sleep from my eyes. As I pulled my dead arm out from under he shifted slightly pinning me even more. "Come on you cute lug. I need my coffee." I wiggled free and looked at the time on the bed side table. I sat up a stretched as Fatgum opened the door.

"Morning... Riot... uh... didn't you have your own room?" He asked.

"Don't worry nothing happened." I could feel my face burning up. "I'll get him up." I poked his face a few times.

"Who's the man? I'm the man..." He snorted in his sleep, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well how do you take your coffee?" the hero asked.

"One cream and five sugars." I said as got out of the bed.

"Okay, coming right up." He smiled as he shut the door. I looked down at my stubbornly sleeping boyfriend.

"Let's see here... well he'll wake up on his own." I kissed him on the cheek before getting dressed. I made my way to the break room, where a large breakfast was laid out. Amajiki and Fatgum sat at the table. "Morning." I waved as I took my mug. "Sweet sweet coffee." I took one large gulp before looking at the food. I took a plate of strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes.

"I was wondering something Rose." Fatgum said as I dug in. "Having so many quirks forced on you, how do you handle it?"

"Well I don't really feel all that much different, stronger and faster. But I can now sense negative emotions." I left out that I could feed off of them. "And I don't need sleep anymore."

"Really? What do you do then?" Amajiki asked as he ate his breakfast, his head own.

"I sleep. I didn't lose my ability to sleep, I just don't need it." I said as I took a sip of coffee. "I also can't dream anymore." I said as I tapped my chin. "So it's like closing my eyes for a few seconds then waking up."

"Strange." Fatgum said. "But I have to ask... why hasn't your dad said anything?" He looked at me.

"Dad is a bit busy." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "And he dose everything he can to avoid the press." 'I can't keep this lie up forever, hurry up mom.'

"I see." That's when Kirishima walked into the room.

"Morning." He yawned as he stretched his arms out. "I had the weirdest dream... I was professional wrestler who's costume was a potato sack." He sat down and grabbed a big plate of bacon.

"Sleep well?" Fatgum asked as he ate his pancakes.

"Like a rock." Kiri said as he dug in.

* * *

We sat on the train heading back to UA, we had classes and would come back to the agency on the weekend. I read through the news... aside for our incident last night nothing big had happened in regards to heroes, but a man had made a three times size, full color, statue of All Might out of cheese. The train arrived on time and we made our way to the school.

My team and Ilia was waiting for us at the gate. "You guys are so lucky!" Yang hugged me. "You had an amazing debut on the first day of your work study."

"Yeah. Guess we did." I smiled.

"These two were brave through out it." Amajiki said as he headed to class, slouched over and head down. "I wonder how Mirio is doing?" And as if on cue the boy in question came out the front doors of the school with Midoriya.

"We have our first day of work studies today." Weiss said. "Me, Blake and Ilia are working at your mom's agency."

"Oh, tell Dupli I said hi. Also can you pick up my order of riffle rounds and steel ingots? I have an idea for Sato's weapons." I said.

"Uh... sure." Blake said. "We can do that."

"Thanks Blake!" I hugged her tight.

"Well we should get going." Togata said as he walked past. "We have to get to our work studies. Congratulations you two." He patted me between the horns and left with Yang and Deku.

"Take care, and catch a villain or two." I waved as we headed for the dorms.

"Sure thing." Weiss smiled back. "We'll call you when we get there!"

* * *

The day went by normally, until it came to our Hero Training course. **"I AM HERE!" **All might burst through the door.

"Hello All Might." The rest of the class said at once.

"Hey Smiles." I smiled under his half hearted glare, but he chuckled a bit, he shrunk down to his more average person size.

"Today we are doing something different. You will be split into two teams, one villains, the other heroes. The villains goal is to destroy as much of the city as possible while the Heroes try to stop them." All Might drew on the board. "It'll start off with one villain, then one Hero will join in one minute later. Then every three minutes a random hero or villain will join." He explained. "To determine who are the heroes and villains, you will draw lots. Two of them are marked for the first hero and villain." He produced a top hat from somewhere.

I got up and waited in line. I reached in and pulled out 'H1.' "Guess I'm the first hero." I said.

I waited on the others, so far on the heroes we had me, Toru, Kyoka, Sato, Yuga, Shoji, Ojiro and Koda. The villains had Bakugo, Kirishima, Kaminari, Corinthia who had drawn first villain, Tokoyami, Sero, Ashido and Tsu.

The people left was Momo, Uraraka, Todoroki and Tenya.

"I Have Villain." Momo said.

"So do I." Uraraka said ash she pulled out her slip of paper.

"Well that means the last two are heroes." Iida said as he pulled out a villain slip.

"I said that you would be split into teams, I never said that they would be equal." All Might pulled out and handed the last villain slip to Todoroki.

"I see, so the heroes have to work quick to prevent further damage, and not get overwhelmed by multiple villains." Todoroki said.

I looked at my team, while they had their strong suits, I was the only heavy hitter on the team, Yuga with his upgraded belt would be helpful.

"Well let's get you into your hero costumes and start training." All Might smiled.

* * *

**And this chapter is completed.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I waited on the others, so far on the heroes we had me, Toru, Kyoka, Sato, Yuga, Shoji, Ojiro and Koda. The villains had Bakugo, Kirishima, Kaminari, Corinthia who had drawn first villain, Tokoyami, Sero, Ashido and Tsu.**

**The people left was Momo, Uraraka, Todoroki and Tenya.**

**"I Have Villain." Momo said.**

**"So do I." Uraraka said ash she pulled out her slip of paper.**

**"Well that means the last two are heroes." Iida said as he pulled out a villain slip.**

**"I said that you would be split into teams, I never said that they would be equal." All Might pulled out and handed the last villain slip to Todoroki.**

**"I see, so the heroes have to work quick to prevent further damage, and not get overwhelmed by multiple villains." Todoroki said.**

**I looked at my team, while they had their strong suits, I was the only heavy hitter on the team, Yuga with his upgraded belt would be helpful.**

**"Well let's get you into your hero costumes and start training." All Might smiled.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Outnumbered**

I watched from afar as Corinthia blasted down building with blue fire. "I know it takes some time for heroes to respond, but my god this minute is taking forever." Kyoka said as we waited.

"It's just a minute." I smiled, "Any progress on discovering your semblance?"

"No, nothing I try works." She looked to the ground. "How did you find yours?" She asked.

"I ran head first out my window, first time I broke my arm." I said.

"Why am I not surprised?" She shook her head.

"I was supposed to land in the leaf pile." I laughed. "Oh looking back on those days, I was just a walking disaster." The buzzer went off and I patted her shoulder. "See you on the battlefield." I ran into the mock city. Corinthia turned to me and filled the main street with blue flames. I pulled the trigger on Crescent Rose using the recoil to launch me onto the roof of a building. My perch was soon blasted apart by a bolt of lightning. "Damn it." I spun through the air and lined up a shot with her chest and pulled the trigger. The round impacted her aura, knocking her back a step.

I landed on the smoking ground and dashed to her, my scythe going to sweep her legs, but she blocked it with her bronze sword. She countered with her second blade after stepping inside my reach. I ducked under her blade only for her to bring up her sandaled foot and kicked me in the face. I rolled with the hit landing in crouched position. Her eyes never left mine, and she gave me a small grin as her eyes began to glow silver. "Let's see how you handle this."

I felt my skin start to burn as it turned to stone. I dashed away as the street filled with silver light, I got behind a building just in time. "Are you trying to kill me?!" I yelled as the light faded, my the right side of my face was turned to stone, the pain ran through my body as it cracked apart.

"Oh don't be a cub, that wasn't enough to kill you." She yelled back. I peeked out of the building only to have to pull back my head to avoid a blue fireball that splashed on the wall. "I don't have to beat you, I just have to stall you. While doing as much damage as possible."

"Damn it." I felt the last of the stone break away and I shoot out of the building, I fired three rounds at her, each one impacting her chest. Her bronze armor shone in the light as she blasted me with a blot of blue lightning. "I have to keep her to the already damaged area." I closed my eyes and called on my powers to create a storm, the winds answered and it started to rain, I could hear the hisses of fires being put out.

"Oh how romantic, two foes locked battle as the rain and winds roar around them, you really do know how to set the mood." She taunted as she charged me, her blades sparking off my scythe. She swept her leg under mine tripping me but I turned into petals and swirled behind her bringing my scythe down on her, her blades snapped up and caught the edge of my weapon and held it back. I fired once and the recoil forced her to a knee. Twice and the ground under her cracked.

I yanked on the bolt a third time and fired, and broke her guard, but in the instant that would have seen my weapon crashing down into her aura I heard a loud yell as I was shoulder tackled away from her. I rolled on the went stone and my head snapped up to Iida standing between me and her. "You'll never defeat us Hero!" He cackled.

'He's really in character... His new semblance will make him a problem, he may be too fast for even me to keep up with.' I kept my eyes on him. 'He doesn't have the same destructive potential as Corinthia, but he just has to keep me busy while she destroys buildings I have to get him out of the picture now.' I stood up I put away my scythe and charged destructive power in my hands. "Who's first?" I challenged them.

"Keep her busy, I'll focus on the goal." Corinthia said as she turned and ran.

"What you afraid I'll beat you? Face me as a true warrior." I called out.

She froze mid-step, her glare centered on me, "New plan, I'm going to make you submit to me and do the damage yourself. _**Kneel**_." I felt my legs grow heavy but I forced my self to remain standing.

"I'll never kneel to you." I Dashed forward, Tenya went to intercept me but he had misjudged the effect of his semblance and skidded past me leaving me free to attack Corinthia. I turned into petals to avoid her blades and planted both hands on the already damaged ground. "REAPERS PUNISHMENT!" We were engulfed in a pillar of purple power. It lasted for a few seconds before I cut off the power and stood up at the bottom of a massive crater, Corinthia's aura flickering much like my own she laid on her side.

"You damaged yourself with that attack." She snarled as she pushed her self up.

"I have aura to spare." I grinned as dashed forward and planted my boot in her chest, breaking through her blue aura and forcing her back to the ground. "You didn't."

"I yield. Next time I'll beat you." She got up and made her way out of the mock city.

"You may have beaten one of us Hero, but we have reinforcements on the way!" Tenya was being overly dramatic like he always did when he had to play the villain in training.

"Then the light of Justice will strike you down." I grinned, I enjoyed the banter we had back and forth during training. "For evil is no match for my power."

"HA HA HA! That is where you are wrong!" He got ready to charge me, his engines shooting blue flames out the ports on his legs, "REICEPRO BURST!" He became blur as he ran at and through me, on the very last second I had turned into a flurry of petals that his kick past through, I reformed behind him and smashed the back hook of my weapon into his back, his aura held but it was much weaker then Corinthia's, only a few more hits and I would beat him down.

He got back up and began to attack me with everything he had, but every kick was blocked and countered with my scythe. I hooked the blade on his shoulder and fired a round, swinging him in a circle around me before I slammed him into the ground, his aura had to be close to breaking. He spun on his hand as he swept his leg under me and tripped me over. I landed with a back roll but before I could react he was back on the attack, he steel covered leg slammed into the side of my head and sent sprawling on the stone. I stood back up only for his blur to appear over me, I barely blocked his attack my aura starting to fail. 'Damn it!"

I summoned a gust of wind to carry me away but I wasn't fast enough, he grabbed onto my leg and landed another kick, this time in my stomach, and my aura broke, his engine and semblance enhanced attack hit me in the stomach full force. I flew out of his grip and crashed into a wall pain racking my body. "You defeated hero!" I pushed my self to my feet in defiance.

"No, so long as I can stand... I can fight." I may not have my semblance with my aura broken, but I still had my weapons. I charged him, and he did the same, but at the last second I fired a round from my scythe, propelling me over him. I was perfectly upside down glaring down at Tenya. I hooked the back hook of my scythe onto his helmet, and brought him over my head and slammed him into the ground in front of me his aura breaking on impact and I fried one last shot, an ice round freezing him to the ground. "I won..." I huffed as I stepped back, leaning on my weapon.

A loud buzz rang through the mock city as the next student ran in. I spotted Sero running as fast as he could over to me. "Holy shit, you took a beating." He said as his helmet retracted.

"I think I've hit my limit... It's odd no longer being the fastest in the class." I said as I sat down. "Sorry but I don't think I'll be much help... I shouldn't have used that attack the way I did. But I hope you guys have it from here."

"No problem." He smiled. "You did more then enough."

* * *

**And this chapter is complete.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'll admit that the last chapter didn't really do much for the characters or the plot... and I didn't have all that much fun writing it. I may come back and rewrite it at some point in the future. But I'm glad you guys seemed to have enjoyed it at least a bit. And I forgot that Uraraka and Tsu had their Work Studies.**

* * *

**"No, so long as I can stand... I can fight." I may not have my semblance with my aura broken, but I still had my weapons. I charged him, and he did the same, but at the last second I fired a round from my scythe, propelling me over him. I was perfectly upside down glaring down at Tenya. I hooked the back hook of my scythe onto his helmet, and brought him over my head and slammed him into the ground in front of me his aura breaking on impact and I fried one last shot, an ice round freezing him to the ground. "I won..." I huffed as I stepped back, leaning on my weapon.**

**A loud buzz rang through the mock city as the next student ran in. I spotted Sero running as fast as he could over to me. "Holy shit, you took a beating." He said as his helmet retracted.**

**"I think I've hit my limit... It's odd no longer being the fastest in the class." I said as I sat down. "Sorry but I don't think I'll be much help... I shouldn't have used that attack the way I did. But I hope you guys have it from here."**

**"No problem." He smiled. "You did more then enough."**

* * *

**Chapter 25: ****Eri**

We stood in Nighteye's office in our hero gear. My long blonde hair rolled down my back. "This is the target, Kai Chisaki. Quirk; Overhaul, he can break down and rebuild anything he touches. He's the young leader of the Shie Hassaikai." He turned the case file towards us, clipped to it was the picture of a man in his early twenties, he wore a beak like red mask with gold at the end. "That plague mask is his trademark look."

"I thought that the Yakuza were next to non existent now that the police know who they are, why are we investigating him?" Deku asked.

"It is true that the Yakuza's power has declined since the beginning of super heroes, but recently Chisaki has been gathering the old gangs back together, we can't treat them like villains as they operate in the legal grey area." Bubble girl said.

"Personally, I think gangsters if given the resources can be just as dangerous or even more then most villains." I said.

"Your referring to Roman Torchwick of the league of villains." Sir Nighteye said. "I have to agree you there, that man isn't one of Stains fanatics, but he isn't a clear evil person, he has a goal and a plan, and I have evidence that he has made contact with the Yakuza in the past. But he hasn't been seen since the Kamino ward incident. Along with a few of the other members of the League." He said. "And I doubt that the rest of the League has a vested interest in low level thugs."

'Because they are stuck on Remnant, without you Cinder they have no way back.' I felt her almost laugh. 'Whats so funny?'

_Your right they lost the Fall Maiden's power when you killed_ **me. **She chuckled.

"Today we are doing patrols and surveillance, Bubble Girl and I will watch the target, and you three will be on a Patrol on the other side of town." Sir Nighteye said, "It's a area with a low amount of illegal activity, but we need to start small for the new work studies."

"Yes Sir." We all said at once.

* * *

"So Sun Dragon, ever patrol before?" Mirio asked.

"Yeah, just on internships though. Never got to face those villains face to face." I mimicked a few punches. "But now that I can, they better watch out. Isn't that right Deku." I called back to the green hero.

"Uh yeah." He kept his eyes away from me.

"Hey is somethi… oh." I grinned as I remembered that my costume unlike the rest of my team's was skin tight and as such left little to the imagination. "Something got you bothered under the collar?" I asked as I draped my arm across his shoulders and pulled him close. His entire body, including his outfit turned cherry red.

"UHNO!I'MFINE!" He yelled as I let go of him.

"Oh, that was too easy!" I laughed, "Besides I know you like Uraraka." He somehow became even redder.

"I see her as a friend." But his face spelled out the truth, and I could read it like a book.

"Oh come on, I sure she likes you too kid." Mirio punched him in the shoulder.

"It's stupidly obvious," I grinned, "When we get back ask her okay? Otherwise I'll tease you during the entire patrol."

"Let's get going." Mirio smiled as we walked down the side walk.

For awhile it was uneventful, until as I passed in front of a ally way a small weight crashed into me. A small girl with long grey hair and a tiny horn on one side of her forehead hit the ground, and I saw the same look in her deep red eyes that Ruby had the day I had nearly gotten us killed by grimm as a kid, she was terrified by something. "Whoa there, you okay?" I asked her as I crouched down. Her arms and legs were completely covered in bandages, she didn't have shoes.

She looked at and we heard footsteps coming from the ally, a man emerged from the darkness, he wore a red and gold beak mask tat covered most of his face. It was the leader of the Shie Hassaikai, Kai Chisaki. "Ah there you are Eri." He said, his voice sounded almost dead in a way, like he wasn't fully human inside, and it wasn't just the mask muffling him. Eri grabbed onto me, and I felt her whole body shake with fear. "I see you've met some heroes."

"Your Kai Chisaki." Deku said before Lemillion pulled the first years mask back on him. "The leader of the Shie Hassaikai."

"Oh you've heard of me." He said as he looked us over, "Now that I think of it, you three are a bit young to be heroes. I don't think I've seen you before."

"You somewhat famous around here, You Yakuza have reputation." Lemillion said, "We're just students doing our internship patrols."

"Sorry if my daughter caused any issues, she such a clumsy girl." He seemed to smile behind that mask.

_I don't like him... something isn't right with him. _Cinder said, _He's on guard._

'Why are you suddenly being helpful?' I asked.

_I'd rather not die again. _She said in the back of my head.

"Well Eri we've held up the young heroes long enough, let's go." He said, but she only held onto me tighter.

"Sorry sir but it seems she won't let go." I said as I tried to stand up. "She's trembling."

"Please don't go." Her small voice activated something in me, something that would happen when Ruby cried as a kid.

"Oh, it's only natural for a child to fear a scolding from their parents." He said.

"Kids am I right?" Mirio said as he patted me on the shoulder, and in his eyes I could read what he is thinking.

'We have to drop this or the investigation will be thrown off completely.' That's what I read in his eyes.

_We taking the kid? _Cinder asked, _You know the kind of wrench that will make for us._

'If we have to. And what is with this us?' I thought back.

_I'm stuck in here with you. _She said.

But to my surprise it was Deku that spoke up. "Her arms and legs are covered in bandages."

"Like I said she's a clumsy girl." Chisaki said, and I could pick up the slightest edge to his voice, and his eyes narrowed.

"It isn't normal for even a clumsy kid to get so many injuries." I said as I stood up with her in my arms, my eyes hardened.

"You can't assume what's normal for others kid." He was on the edge of doing something.

"She's afraid of something..." I said and I blinked once, my eyes changing color as I locked gaze with him. "Of someone."

"What are you doing to this girl?" Deku and I said at the same time.

* * *

**I think there is a good place to end for today.**


	26. Chapter 26

**#saveEri you say... well well well... **

* * *

**"Like I said she's a clumsy girl." Chisaki said, and I could pick up the slightest edge to his voice, and his eyes narrowed.**

**"It isn't normal for even a clumsy kid to get so many injuries." I said as I stood up with her in my arms, my eyes hardened.**

**"You can't assume what's normal for others kid." He was on the edge of doing something.**

**"She's afraid of something..." I said and I blinked once, my eyes changing color as I locked gaze with him. "Of someone."**

**"What are you doing to this girl?" Deku and I said at the same time.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Mistake**

We all held our breaths, waiting for who would make the first move, Eri clung onto me, her small chest shaking. Her father Chisaki looked at us with a... strange look in his eyes. 'I think Deku and Lemillion can take him if they have to.' I thought.

_Yang, you know this is going to cause problems for us._ Cinder said to me. _Set her down._

'Why should I trust you?' I thought back, 'Torchwick had contact with this guy.'

_I didn't even know Torchwick was alive. But this man... he's even more dangerous then those in Salem's circle, if you want a chance to beat him, set the girl down. _The murderer in my brain said to me. _We have to get out of this alive._

Chisaki sighed, "You heroes pick up on the smallest things, come with me, I rather no discuss my family issues on the street." I looked to my fellow students and together we walked behind the Yakuza leader. "It's actually embarrassing, it seems nothing I do, she doesn't listen to me."

"Sheesh parenting sounds hard." Lemillion said.

'You don't know the half of it.' I thought, Eri buried her face in my hero costume, I could feel a small amount of tears soak the fabric.

_You don't have a kid. What are you talking about?_ Cinder asked.

'When we lost mom, dad shut down, and I had to take care of Ruby.' I thought as a placed my hand on the back of her head, with every step I prepared to make as quick an escape as possible.

_That's why your so protective of her. _Cinder said with actual surprise creeping in her voice.

"Don't do this." Eri said so quietly as I held her, I had almost missed it.

"It'll be okay." I whispered to her.

"But why is she so scared?" Deku asked.

"Eri is easily frightened by a lot of things, she often runs from tricks that her own mind creates." He glanced back to us, and I noticed a slight detail I had missed before, his hands had small white gloves, and he began to pull one off.

_He power is to breakdown..._

'And rebuild anything he touches. WE'RE IDIOTS!' But before I could turn to escape Eri pushed herself out off my arms and ran to his side.

"Your little fit over? Good." And before we could say anything the disappeared in the darkness.

We made our way out to the street and Lemillion called Sir Nighteye as I called Qrow.

"Hey kiddo, I'm a bit busy right now." He said.

"Qrow we are on the same mission. Have you noticed anything strange at the head quarters of Chisaki?" I asked.

"Yeah I know I'll take you and your sister out for a treat after I'm done." He said as I heard muffled man complain over the phone. "Let me just head to the next room." I heard a door open and close. "The guy I captured was doing some larceny. But he has some tight lips. I think I'll just hand him over to the police for that charge, but the one I have been keeping an eye out on. But now that we know about Eri it complicates things a lot." He said in a very hushed tone. "There is one of the goons who seems to be buying her toys, but I haven't seen him leave the compound in a bit. I don't think I can get this one to say anything, so I'll hand him over to the cops."

"Okay. Stay safe old man." I told him.

"You as well." He hung up and I put the phone in my pocket.

"We're going to meet up with Sir back at the agency." Lemillion said as it started to rain.

We walked in silence, 'I shouldn't have let her go.' I thought.

Cinder remained silent, but I didn't feel anything from her.

* * *

We walked to the Hunter Hero Agency, our costumes and weapons held in cases. "We should have told them about Adam." Weiss said.

"Dupli was clear, not to talk about it with anyone." Blake said, "This is something we have to do."

"I know that you feel responsible for what your father has done." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. A few weeks ago and I would have never thought I would be working along side a Schnee, but Weiss wasn't her father. She was smarter and stronger then that man could ever be. She had told us about her home life andit sickened me that he took everything from her. The one real chance at changing the Dust company for the better was now gone. "But those are his crimes, not yours."

"I know... lets focus on the mission." She said, "I wonder who the student from Tokyo is?"

"That's right, she said she had student from the Tokyo Hero Academy doing an interview." Blake said.

"That's the school Glyn goes to." Weiss said. "Maybe it's one of her friends."

We reached our destination and heard from the window Dupli yelling at her employees again. We stepped away from the door as it burst open and the side kicks ran out. We stepped inside and we saw a girl long black hair, a red school uniform and foldable chair strapped to her back. She was talking to Dupli and a well dressed man with a orange lizard skin and head, he had bright red hair done back in dreadlocks with gold decorations, the sides of his neck were hidden by a sort of frill. "Glad you could make it Seduction. Ah I see UA has arrived, your barely on time." Dupli called out.

"Ice Queen!" Seduction smiled at Weiss with a wink. "I still have to pay you back for the exam."

"Save me." Weiss whispered to us.

"It can't be that bad." Ilia said.

The Ice Queen glared at us with the eyes of a small child.

"Today you four are training." The lizard man said, he wore black dress pants and a black suit vest with no dress shirt under it, his scaled skin was heavily scared, a long spiked tail swished behind him. His amber eyes shifted from each of us. "Allow me to introduce my self, I am Dupli's second in command, Dragonheart." He had a distinctly British accent over, which sounded off with the Japanese language. He bowed slightly. "Today we will be doing patrols. Chameleon and Belladonna will be teamed with Dupli, Ice Queen and Seduction will accompany me."

"No need to be so formal Draco." Dupli smiled as she patted him on the back. "While he may be a rescue hero, he's on hell of a MMA fighter on his free time."

"Of course ma'am. Forgive me." He bowed to her before turning back to us. "I am Bowen Draco." he shook our hands.

"He's a gentle man." Weiss whispered. "You ever hear of him?"

"You kidding me, he holds seven MMA titles right now, he's a undefeated champion." Glyn looked at her, "He rarely fights villains because his quirk is too dangerous to use on people."

"Correct, but there is also another reason, I believe that a hero should put his concern towards his rescue skills. And indeed my quirk is dangerous, but so is many others." He said, his always stoic expression seemed to beam with pride.

"Don't encourage him." Dupli smacked the back of his head, "He can let that stupid sense of pride take control."

He rubbed the back of his head and gave her a smile. "Right, right. You four go get changed into your hero gear."

* * *

**And this chapter is complete.**


	27. Chapter 27

**"Of course ma'am. Forgive me." He bowed to her before turning back to us. "I am Bowen Draco." he shook our hands.**

**"He's a gentle man." Weiss whispered. "You ever hear of him?"**

**"You kidding me, he holds seven MMA titles right now, he's a undefeated champion." Glyn looked at her, "He rarely fights villains because his quirk is too dangerous to use on people."**

**"Correct, but there is also another reason, I believe that a hero should put his concern towards his rescue skills. And indeed my quirk is dangerous, but so is many others." He said, his always stoic expression seemed to beam with pride.**

**"Don't encourage him." Dupli smacked the back of his head, "He can let that stupid sense of pride take control."**

**He rubbed the back of his head and gave her a smile. "Right, right. You four go get changed into your hero gear."**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Adam's Hunt**

We got changed and checked our weapons, I placed Gambol Shroud on my back and wrapped my new ribbons on my wrists, they were capture items made by Hatsume, Ruby had been so dismayed with me. I gave a small smile as I thought of what she had said to me. 'That machine using, pink haired, binocular eye support student, she even got to my team!' My leader had a lot of growing up to do, but at least she was determined in her goals.

"So Ice Queenie, when are we having that rematch?" Seduction asked Weiss as she herded her into a corner. "I never been beaten like how you did at the Exam, and I want to pay you back." I caught a sly wink from the Tokyo student, "In the same way you beat me." She purred.

"Uh no, I'm good. You really don't need to." She looked at us.

"It's isn't a matter of I _need _to, I _want _to. After my quirk was maxed out like that, by someone else..." She said as she hugged her self, "I just can't stop thinking about it, so much..."

"Please don't finish that!" Weiss yelled as her face turned a shade of red that would make Ruby jealous.

"What is your quirk?" Ilia asked.

"My quirks name is Masochist. Pleasure and pain make me stronger and faster." She explained, seeming to calm down now that her attention was off of Weiss, "Which suits me just fine." Her voice had returned to it's more husky state.

Ilia and I just stared at the heiress, I felt my face burning with a blush, but Ilia' skin had turned completely pink, her hair and freckles red, and her eyes had also a violet hue. 'What is wrong with this kid?' I thought.

* * *

We walked with Dragonheart, Seduction having calmed down in the company of the pro Hero. "So what exactly is your quirk?" I asked him.

"I call it Dragon, my body has all the aspects of a great lizard, I can even breath fire." he said while gesturing with his ebony claws, "And my strength is only beaten by All Might. I've never had the pleasure of speaking with the man. What of you? I didn't have time to read your files last night, my wife had me busy with my hatchlings."

"That's right your married to now retired pro hero Draconic Empress." Seduction said as she bounced with joy, "Oh as a little girl I loved watching you two on the news."

"I can certainly see you took inspiration from our early years in your costume." he laughed, a loud sound that resembled a drum. "I was more focused on Villains back then. At least until I met my beloved, her white scales gleamed in that battle as fires raged around us." He said wistfully, remembering a time years in the past, but there was a bit of sadness in his voice.

"The battle between you two and the former hero turned villain Dragon Slayer." She said. "I remember that battle, I was 8 when it happened."

"Dragon Slayer was like a brother to me... it broke my heart to kill him that day." He closed his eyes as a single tear fell down his cheek as he stopped walking. "If I learned on thing from that day... know when to step down from the world of Heroes. This work eats at more then just your body, but your heart and soul as well."

* * *

I sat atop the building, looking down at the Schnee bitch. 'How Blake? How could you befriend on of them?' I touch my mask over the scar, 'Is it just another insult to me?' My other hand tightened on my swords handle. 'I'll take everything from you... like you did to me.' I slowly started to pull the blade from it's gun-sheath.

"Adam, wait." I turned to Spinner, the lizard man was in a full black version of the Hero killer's stain costume. "Attacking in broad daylight will be bring to much attention, wait till night." He walked over to me. "That the one?" He asked.

"Yes, the Schnee Heiress. She will be the first in her family to pay for their crimes. Profiting off of the suffering of my people."

"Then we wait, they are on their work studies like our insider said, so then who is that?" He asked pointing at the second girl, "They didn't say anything about her."

"From another school perhaps." I said, "Why dose it matter?"

"We don't know her quirk, so for now we wait and watch." He looked at me, "For when they are weakest..."

"That is when a warrior strikes. Alright, then the hunt is on." I placed my blade back in it's sheath.

"And the world will be freed from three more false heroes."

* * *

We walked along side Dupli as she rattled off the jobs and responsibilities that hero work brought. "But before we get into all that I need to get you two into shape." She grinned as we turned the corner, "And I know just the place." We stood on the side walk looking into a military base, divisions of men and women running drills. "I have a few connections left to the military." She grinned as she walked past the gate.

Standing there was a trio of people. The one on the left look completely normal, his tanned skin was un marred and rather bare uniform told me he hadn't been part of the military for long. the One on the right had a pair of long fangs that poked out over her bottom lips, she carried a black umbrella despite the fact there wasn't any rain, her eyes were blood red. The one in the middle was gorilla in army captains uniform.

"Dupli, it's been too long." He greeted her with a salute. "I see these are the UA students."

"Ladies, this is Captain Silver," Dupli then pointed to the woman, "Sargent Nyx."

"I am Private Mac Gregor." His words were nearly unintelligible through his Scottish accent. "Welcome."

"Private take the fresh meat to the obstacle course. We have some catching up to do with our old Commanding officer." Captain Silver said.

"Yes sir!"

"Fresh meat?" We asked as they walked away.

"Don't worry to much about it." He said as we walked. "It's how he refers to all new recruits."

"So what is your quirk?" Ilia asked.

"I don't have one."

* * *

**And sorry for the delay on this chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**"Fresh meat?" We asked as they walked away.**

**"Don't worry to much about it." He said as we walked. "It's how he refers to all new recruits."**

**"So what is your quirk?" Ilia asked.**

**"I don't have one."**

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Soldier's heart.**

"No Quirk? But... how would you fight?" Weiss asked.

"The same way people fought before Quirks, with a gun." He patted a side arm strapped to his leg. "I wanted to be a hero for my little sister, but I was born Quirkless. So I choose a profession that let me fight the evils of the world." Mac Gregor said as he pulled out a black pocket watch. He flicked it open to a picture of him with a little girl, short deer horns branched out above...silver eyes. "Artimai, I'll find you." He said under his breath, my cat ears picking up the words. He flicked the pocket watch closed and put it away. "Stay determined and you will reach your goals." We arrived at the training ground. "Time for a warm up, so you two get stretched out."

We did our stretches as groups of other soldiers ran past. "Private! Who are these two!" A drill Sargent marched up.

"Their Heroes in training doing their work studies. Dupli called in a favour from the higher ups." He told the man.

"Dupli, the soldier hero? Well if these are her students, we can't just let them do the standard training." He had a too wide grin.

"She requested the hardest training possible." He said.

"Well ladies I hope you are ready! Onyx Division form up!" The man yelled and we found our selves in the middle of a group of men and women. "We are doing Spartan laps, the two not in uniform are Heroes here for their work studies. I expect you to treat them with the utmost respect During their stay!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" They soldiers around us began taking off their jackets

"Spartan laps?" Ilia asked.

"Three hundred laps around the base at full sprint in formation." One of the women said.

"Wait stay?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention that didn't I?" Dupli said as she walked over.

"Officer on deck!" We scrambled to attention.

"I may have retired from the military, I still have full authority on many bases. Your four months will be spent between the base training, patrols, eating cleaning and sleeping, and the mission at hand. I'll have Aizawa send me your class work."

'We made a mistake. This lady is insane!' I thought.

"ALL RIGHT! SHOW ME WHAT YOUR MADE OFF!" The division ran, their foot falls in perfect timing. "COME ON YOU CALL THAT A SPARTAN LAP! MY GRAN COULD MARCH HALF TIME FASTER THEN YOU SORRY SACKFUL OF FIGHTERS!"

It was dark by the time we stopped running, my body was racked with pain. "Get your selves to the mess hall! You did well."

I looked at Ilia who was flat face first in the grass, her skin the same color as she tried to hide. "This just keeps getting worse and worse." She groaned.

"Come on you two. We are the last division to get to the mess hall, that means we get extra large servings, and tonight is fish." Mac Gregor smiled, his shirt was drenched with sweat.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.' I thought as I helped the lizard faunas to her feet.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully, Tokoyami was away on his work study, Tsu and Uraraka had a eventful first night of their own with their hero agency. Blake and Ilia called us everyday, sounding like deflated tires. Me and Kirishima enjoyed working with Fatgum, I continued to work on the others hero gear. In fact I just needed to do a few tweaks for Dekus Undersuit.

"Deku! I need you to try this on!" I tacked him to the ground. "I finished your undersuit."

"That's great! Can you get off?" He asked as I rolled off. "What is with you today?" He asked.

"I had three cups of coffee this morning."

"RUBY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! FIVE SUGARS IN A COFFEE ISN'T HEALTHY!" Iida yelled from the Kitchen.

"I didn't put five in them..." I said.

"Oh in that case..." The class rep started.

"I put eight in each."

"DO YOU WANT A HEART ATTACK!" He and Weiss yelled.

"Thank you Ruby." Deku smiled as he took the suit, "I'll try this on."

"Okay... who else did I finish… Right, SERO!" I spun to him, "I made you a staple gun." I pulled the assault rifle looking weapon and pulled trigger by accident and a large staple shot out sticking into the wall.

"Okay, you have lost your coffee privileges." Aizawa pulled the item out of my hands.

"No! Wait... how long were you here?" My mood switched in a instant.

"You woke me up. Sero you want this?" He asked.

"No, not my style." He said.

"Okay, I'll give it to Powerloader, the school needed a new crate stapler anyway." He walked away with it.

"I spent a week on that!" I groaned.

"I don't really need a weapon." Sero said. "I do just fine with my tape."

"Then I just have to think of something you can't say no to." I went to dash up to my room but Yang grabbed me.

"We aren't having deskaster on our hands."

...

...

...

"I will kill you." I groaned.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay on the new chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**"Okay, I'll give it to Powerloader, the school needed a new crate stapler anyway." He walked away with it.**

**"I spent a week on that!" I groaned.**

**"I don't really need a weapon." Sero said. "I do just fine with my tape."**

**"Then I just have to think of something you can't say no to." I went to dash up to my room but Yang grabbed me.**

**"We aren't having deskaster on our hands."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"I will kill you." I groaned.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Meeting**

I woke up to a text from Fatgum. 'You and Kirishima are to go here.' He attached a address to the text. 'No need for your hero costume. Bring your notes on the revolver that the villains used with quirk canceling drug.' I got showered and grabbed the three sheets of paper I had made on the weapon. I had taken precise measurements, weight of each part and everything else about the weapon.

I smacked the back of Bakugo's head as I walked by him at the table. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"I was hungry." I sat down with a glass of milk. "How are the extra lessons going?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He went back to his waffle. "What of your work study?"

"Fatgum wants me to go to the next town over." I said as Yang walked in.

"Let me see that." She snatched my phone out of my hand. "Hey that's Nighteye's agency."

"Morning!" Deku and Kirishima entered the common area.

"Hey guys." Tsu croaked as she and Uraraka came in.

"Greetings." Weiss said as she handed me a cup of coffee with a wink.

I took one sip before I spat it out. "YOU SNOWY PRINCESS! THAT WAS SALT!"

* * *

We traveled to Nighteye's agency as a large group. Deku was by far the most confused, until I explained to him that our heroes had asked us to come here. Along the way we ran into Seduction who was thoroughly lost. "ICE QUEEN!" The Tokyo student pounced on my teammate, "I knew you would save me! I got so lost!"

"There there." Weiss patted her head. Around the corner came Ilia and Blake... "What are you wearing?"

The two of them were wearing olive green shirts that read WAR HERO, black shiny boots, and camouflage cargos. "We have to wear these uniforms as part of our work studies." Blake said they slumped over. "Weiss was the one that even got us the work study with Dupli, why is she doing it with a MMA Fighter?"

"DID I SAY YOU TWO COULD STOP! KEEP MOVING!" Dupli yelled at the two as she rounded the corner. "Oh, hello Ruby. Stop by the agency later."

"Hey Dupli." I smiled to the older woman. "Hope my friends aren't to much of a hassle."

"No not all. WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I SAID GET MOVING!" She yelled at them.

"YES MA'AM!" They took off running.

"Don't be to harsh on them." A scaled man rounded the corner. "Oh there you are Seduction. I was looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry Dragonheart." She bowed.

I glanced to Midoriya who was frozen in place staring at the two famous Heroes. "What's wrong with broccoli? BLINK BOY!" Dupli picked Midoriya up by the shoulders.

"I can't believe I'm meeting Dupli and DragonHeart!" He squealed.

"Oh... it's a fan boy." She dropped him. "You guys heading to Nighteye's agency as well?" she asked me as we walked down the street.

"Yeah, Fatgum said to come here. Any idea what is going on?" I asked her.

"No, wait your doing your work study with Fatgum? I haven't seen that handsome lug in years!" She laughed. "Who introduced you to him?"

"A third year named Amajiki." Kirishima said, "You knew Fatgum?" He asked.

"Ha, we went to school together, I was a few years older then him, I choose the military before changing over to hero work with Summer." She looked up to the sky, "I wonder what could have been if I had just become a hero in the first place." The conversations wandered to various subjects until we arrived. Standing out side was the big three and a out of breath pair of faunas.

"Hey you guys, how are you?" Mirio asked.

"Pretty good, any idea whats going on?" Yang asked him.

"I think this has to do with the investigation." He said, "Lets go inside."

The main lobby was packed with heroes and standing near the wall was Qrow and Aizawa. "What are you kids doing here?" Our home room teacher asked.

"I don't really know." Weiss said.

"Hello Aizawa, been a few years hasn't it? Last time I saw you was the Tokyo Screw up incident... 8 years ago?" Dupli shook his hand.

"7 years ago. It's nice to see you again." He let a small smile cross his face for a second. "You put a bullet in my leg that day."

"I did, still sorry about that." She laughed it off. "And you must be Qrow, Ruby's uncle?" She turned to my uncle.

"Yeah, ugh, I'm sorry if I'm not amiable, I spent the last three days without sleep spying on the purpose of this meeting. I need a drink." He groaned as a man with yellow and green hair entered the room, his suit a spotless white.

"Everyone, please it's time." I looked up at the man, Sir Nighteye.

* * *

We all sat at a large U shaped table, I sat between Amajiki and Kirishima with Fatgum to Kiri's right. Yang, Mirio and Deku sat across from us, with the Hero Rock Lock next to my classmate. Uraraka, Tsu and Hado sat next to the a woman in a red dress, the Dragon Hero; Ryukyu. Weiss, Glyn, Blake and Ilia were sat on either side of the heroes they were doing their work studies with. Qrow and Aizawa sat at the far end of the table from me. A few others heroes were also present.

"We have a lot to discuss, and many of you are meeting each other for the first time." Sir. Nighteye looked us over, behind him were his sidekicks, Bubble Girl and Centipeder. "I have called you here to discuss the Yakuza group Shei Hassaikai. Led by Kai Chisaki. About a week ago we discovered that he has a daughter, a little girl named Eri, my work studies encountered her on the street, her body covered in bandages, before meeting the Yakuza Leader."

"Yakuza? Aren't they low level thugs?" Rock Lock asked, "Organized crime isn't exactly high on a hero's list of worries nowadays with All Might."

"True, but this group is different, I have spent the last week and half spying on their head quarters, I noticed a handful of wanted thugs for villainy crimes." Qrow said, "This gang has something planned."

"Indeed, Fatgum I believe your agency came across something that has been linked to the Yakuza." The very serious Nighteye looked to us.

"Yes, a custom six shot revolver, designed to fire drug filled rounds. Red Huntress did a full break down on the weapon while the police and I analyzed the drug recoverd from a round that glanced of Riot. Huntress give the notes to Nighteye." I stood up taking the file in my hand and walked to the Pro, I felt even smaller under his gaze.

"Thank you, what of the drug?" Sir Nighteye asked.

"When we analyzed it, we discovered something that made my blood boil, Human DNA. This drug was created with the purpose of destroying quirks." Fatgum said, I as I sat down I heard Amajiki swallow hard.

"Like my and Ruby's dad?" Yang asked.

"What do you mean?" Nighteye asked.

"Our Father's quirk is None For All, he didn't inherit our grandfathers ability to steal quirks, rather his power targets the genes responsible for quirks and... burns them out." I explained, "Me and Yang didn't inherit the power."

"The grand daughters of All for One. I knew I recognized you." Ryukyu said, "Shame a power like that on our side would have done so much good."

"Indeed, but we aren't here to discuss that." Aizawa said.

"Correct, and with that connection I believe that Chisaki has been turning his own daughter in the bullets fired from these illegal firearms." And like a truck the regret that Deku, Mirio and Yang gave off nearly made me puke.

"What..." Tsu and Uraraka covered their mouths.

"I had her... in my arms." Yang was deflated.

"Our goal is to save the girl." Bubble girl brought up some files on the known members of the Yakuza.

"We wouldn't have to save her, had the three newbies done their job as Heroes." Rock Lock said, and I felt a pang of anger, but before I could say anything Sir. Nighteye spoke up.

"Trust me, those three feel the most regret about this."

At that moment Yang stood up, along with Mirio and Deku. "I swear I'll do my best to save her." The three of them said.

"Sit down, we still have much to discuss. Dupli, Dragonheart, you have been unusually quiet." The attention was brought to the Hunter Hero Agency.

"I'm sorry, but we can't provide anything to this investigation, we are busy with our own." Dupli said.

"Not quite, we can split the team. I'll provide what assistance I can while you keep training your students. Ice Queen, Seduction, will you assist me in this?" Dragonheart turned to Weiss and Seduction who nodded.

"Very well, Belladonna, Chameleon. We have to double our efforts on our case. If we come across anything that can help you, I'll pass it along."

"Yes ma'am." My friends kept their eyes on Yang.

"Very well, you may leave." Sir Nighteye sighed as they stood up and marched out of the room.

The rest of the meeting was going over the plan to locate Eri, and the drug and Weapon factory. As well as trying to use Foresight to locate it and why it wouldn't work.

After three hours all the students were sat out at a table. All except Yang who stood in the corner, her red eyes tearing up. "I had her, I could have saved her right then, but... why did I even listen to..."

"Listen to who?" Mirio asked, Yang snapped back to reality, having not realized she was talking to her self.

"Chisaki, I should have just taken her and gotten out of there." She quickly said, her eye then twitched like she had just heard something annoying. I looked at my classmates, they knew that wasn't who she had listened to.

A little while later Aizawa and Qrow walked in. "You have a choice to make." Our teacher said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"To take part in this or not. But let me make this clear, if the league of Villains is involved, you are off the mission."

We looked at each other, by one they nodded. "We are going to be Heroes." Weiss said for us.

* * *

The next few days passed at a snails pace, classes felt like entire days, and when we couldn't tell anyone what we were doing with our work studies.

I had reserved a battle arena for me and Yang to train with our Maiden powers every night after supper. We beat each other to the point that we had to be dragged to Recovery Girl. We didn't say a word during these bouts, because our actions said everything for us. We needed to be stronger.

We needed to be more then heroes, or huntresses. We had to be symbols.

* * *

**And Chapter complete.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The next few days passed at a snails pace, classes felt like entire days, and when we couldn't tell anyone what we were doing with our work studies.**

**I had reserved a battle arena for me and Yang to train with our Maiden powers every night after supper. We beat each other to the point that we had to be dragged to Recovery Girl. We didn't say a word during these bouts, because our actions said everything for us. We needed to be stronger.**

**We needed to be more then heroes, or huntresses. We had to be symbols.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Training montage**

I sat at my desk, my hands working on one thing, a clip of new rounds, slowly with a wooden mallet I set the dust round in the brass case. The round glowed slightly with each tap. I squeezed on the clamping plyers and the round was set in place. I rolled the round in my hand, I had four of these rounds. The actual bullet was made from a hard resin that was mixed with lightning and gravity dust. 'If Weiss was right... this should be powerful enough to punch through a full grown Goliath.' I set the round in the clip and picked up the next casing, placing the funnel inside the hole and I slowly added a dark red power from a marble mortar and pestle, corrupted fire dust. Each tap of my finger on the stone object sent a little more into the casing.

It was slow dangerous work, one wrong tap, and the room would be gone. Slowly the round was filled and I set down the mortar. I kept making rounds well into the night. "20." I said as I used up the last of my corrupted dust. I set the bullet in the casing and slipped the round in the clip with a click.

* * *

I held onto my rapier as I battled the faux villains, each strike on the robotic creations made to perfection, piercing steel with ease. To my right Seduction ripped them apart as Dragonheart watched us, making notes. "Seduction has the potential to be my successor, but Ice Queen has the precise control to contain it." he muttered a little louder then he meant to.

'Successor?' I thought as I activated my semblance, and the Arma Gigas rose from the ground, it's blade slashing through the machines. I leaped from glyph to glyph disabling machines with ease.

* * *

I stood in the center of the woods with Menzro. "You have poor control of the other aspects of your magic." He walked around me as the wind blew through my long blonde hair. "You understand the fire, and the power it holds, yet you neglect the other elements. Lighting is strong and precise but at the same time unpredictable, wind is soft, yet harsh. Ice is unyielding yet soothing."

I clenched my fists as the air around me whipped up into a wind storm, my hair stood on end as lightning crackled around me, and ice formed around my hands in shards. _Breath, Yang, breath and release it. _Cinder coached.

I let my breath out and punched forward, a arc of lightning leaped from my had and struck the tree, blowing it apart.

* * *

I smashed my fist into the cement over and over. 'Harder! HARDER!' I screamed mentally as my body hardened over, my fists a blur to my eyes as dust was kicked up in the air around me. stone splinters sparking off my skin as I struck over and over. "RED RIOT: UNBREAKABLE!" I yelled as I smashed through the ten meter thick wall crack ran all the way up it's length as it fell apart.

I placed my hand on the ground and created another wall, and repeated the process, and even though my hands were hardened over, I had them wrapped in a bloody cloth.

* * *

I ran along the school track at ten percent Full Cowling, I had just had my aura unlocked. And it felt like all of my old injuries were fading away slowly. I felt lighter, faster.

Stronger.

I had to become stronger, for if I was to be the number one hero, I had to master One for All.

* * *

I slowly walked to the Shie Hassaikai headquarters, Adam, Mercury, and Neo behind me. 'Oh Chisaki, I never intended for our partnership to last.' I already had people inside. I waited by the wall until a rope was thrown over. I climbed it and landed on my feet, I looked at Toga, Twice... "Where are the other two?" I asked.

"Chisaki killed big sis Magne. Said it was what he did to those he can't trust. His henchmen are being distracted by Emerald." Toga said with a hiss. "I want to plunge my knife in his back." The others scaled the wall

"Oh don't worry, we are plunging something much worse then a knife into his back. After all, I just need his work, and a sample of Eri's DNA to make the drug. Let's go." I said, "We just have to wait till the hero raid is over. Now get back inside you two. We'll avenge Magne soon enough."

* * *

**Short Chapter before the raid. Tell me, what do you think Bowen meant by successor?**


	31. Chapter 31

**I slowly walked to the Shie Hassaikai headquarters, Adam, Mercury, and Neo behind me. 'Oh Chisaki, I never intended for our partnership to last.' I already had people inside. I waited by the wall until a rope was thrown over. I climbed it and landed on my feet, I looked at Toga, Twice... "Where are the other two?" I asked.**

**"Chisaki killed big sis Magne. Said it was what he did to those he can't trust. His henchmen are being distracted by Emerald." Toga said with a hiss. "I want to plunge my knife in his back." The others scaled the wall**

**"Oh don't worry, we are plunging something much worse then a knife into his back. After all, I just need his work, and a sample of Eri's DNA to make the drug. Let's go." I said, "We just have to wait till the hero raid is over. Now get back inside you two. We'll avenge Magne soon enough."**

* * *

**Chapter 31: The soul of a monster**

I rolled over in my bed, I hadn't slept since the conference, and for anyone else this would be detrimental to their health, but my grimm part allowed me to many things. I sat up and crossed my legs. Closing my eyes I focused on my aura. I dug to the deepest recesses of who I was, and who I am now. Slowly I opened my eyes opened and I was sat in a grey wood forest, red leaves and petals swirling around me. Standing at the edge of the clearing was a girl in black and white, her obsidian cloak fluttered around her.

"Hello Ruby." She said, her voice was distorted yet sounded like me as it echoed.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood up.

"I am the grimm part of you." She pulled back her hood, and it was me, but much younger, her was hair blacker then the void with white highlights that glowed dimly. Red and black eyes looked me over.

"Oh. What am I seeing?" I asked.

"This is your world, each tree represents a person in your life." She ran a hand down the trunk nearest to her. "This is Yang's." The leaves on the tree had small veins of gold running through them.

"Oh..." I walked over to her. "Why am I seeing this?"

"Come." She turned around and walked deeper into the forest. I could barely keep up, tripping over roots and holes.

"Wait." I called out before she stopped.

"This is our tree." She knelt before a sapling, red and black leaves glowed with life. "Your strong, but not strong enough, I can change that." She looked to me with a fanged grin.

Slowly I backed away. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You still resist the grimm inside you Ruby, you have a choice. Reject your humanity completely or remain weak." She stood and it got deathly quiet.

"I... I can't." I backed away, and her eyes turned blood red as bloody tears burned down her cheeks, she lunged and pinned me to the ground.

"YOU FOOL! YOU HOLD ONTO SOMETHING THAT WEAKENS YOU!" She yelled as she lowered her mouth to my ear. "Just let it happen, the darkness calls to you." I shivered from her cold breath. "Your broken, and only I can make you whole."

"No. My humanity makes me..." I started but all that followed was a muffled gasp as her lips pressed into mine, fighting for control.

"Your no longer human Ruby." She said as her hand cut through the flesh on my chest, grasping my heart, turning it black. "You are a grimm."

"NOOO!" I struck her in the face.

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I laid flat on my back. "What... the... fuck was that?" I huffed out as I wiped sweat from my face. My phone went off a bright light in the darkness. My hand sped to it. I read the message and I knew that what was to come would not be an easy ordeal. I opened my door and walked out to the common area, where Deku, Yang, Kirishima, Weiss, Tsu and Uraraka were waiting.

"It's time." I said, my vision still fresh in my mind, I was still human, and I will be a Hero.

* * *

**And the raid will be posted tonight.**


	32. Chapter 32

**My eyes snapped open as I laid flat on my back. "What... the... fuck was that?" I huffed out as I wiped sweat from my face. My phone went off a bright light in the darkness. My hand sped to it. I read the message and I knew that what was to come would not be an easy ordeal. I opened my door and walked out to the common area, where Deku, Yang, Kirishima, Weiss, Tsu and Uraraka were waiting.**

**"It's time." I said, my vision still fresh in my mind, I was still human, and I will be a Hero.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Raid Part 1**

I closed the case filled with ammo clips. My costume and weapon in their cases before I stood in front of my mirror. "It's time." I picked up the cases before walking out side. It was still dark out, everyone else was waiting with their hero gear. Everyone except for Yang. As I stood in the door way she came out in her full hero costume, but she had her leather jacket over top. Her cape bundled up in her arm. "Lets do this." She said.

We traveled in silence to Nighteye's agency. It felt like the trip would never end. Once inside we sat at the table the other heroes just nodded to us. I sat quietly as Nighteye explained how he got the information of the headquarters. After the briefing was complete I got changed. Slowly a slid my battle crown over my head and picked up my new grimm mask, this one didn't have a lower jaw, instead over my mouth was fangs. I clicked it into place, my black and silver eyes looked back at me through the mask.

Yang tied her cape over her cloak, and left her hair un-styled, her eyes still burned red. I could feel the anger and anxiety rolling off of her.

Weiss spun the dust chamber in her rapier as Seduction tied up her boots. "You ready?" Tsu asked us, her green skin suit zipped all the way up.

"Yes." Uraraka said.

* * *

We stood outside the Yakuza head quarters. Waiting. My hands hidden behind my cloak, I kept them close to my weapon.

Slowly the police officer walked up to the gate, he raised his megaphone. "Open up, we have a search warrant on suspicion of illegal drug and weapon manufacturing! If you do not comply we will enter with force!"

...

...

...

Nothing. "Okay, Red Riot, Deku, get this gate open." Nighteye said.

As the two neared the gate I felt a spike of anger just behind it. I dashed forward used a gust of wind to blow away the rubble as a massive man with his face hidden by a plague mask lashed out at us, and a wave of thugs followed him. "DIE HEROES!" he yelled as we dodged out of the way from his attacks.

I heard a roar as Ryukyu transformed into her dragon form. Her claws digging into the cement as she pinned him to the ground. "GET GOING! MY AGENCY WILL HANDLE THE YAKUZA UP HERE!" As she was pushed off of him only for a spiral blast to blow the villain back to the ground.

And we surged forward, I landed in the court yard and summoned a gust of wind clearing a path to the doors. "Go!" Fatgum called out as he and Dragonheart decked the criminals.

Yang worked with Mirio to keep the way clear as we pushed our way in with a contingent of officers. We came to a stop in front of a plant set in a niche. I looked at wh we had with us. Amajiki, Yang, Deku, Riot, Fatgum, Lemillion, Weiss, Seduction, Nighteye, Bubble Girl, Centipeder, Rock Lock, and DragonHeart. The section of wall opened up. And out spilled three men with weapons.

"DIE!" They lunged at us but Yang struck first, her fist smashed into their faces, and they laid on the ground, unaware of the world around them.

"Bubble Girl, Centipeder, restrain them, and keep any more Yakuza from escaping." Nighteye ordered before we descended into the depths. The stairway spat us out into a tunnel, the way we wanted to go was cut off by a wall. "Lemillion, look through that."

"Wait when he use's his quirk, his clothes come off." Deku said.

"While normally that would be the case, my suit is made from a special fabric made from my own hair." The third year removed his visor helmet and took a breath of air before he stuck his head through the wall. He pulled back. "It continues on the other side."

"The Chisaki used his quirk to try and cover his track. Break through it." Yang and Kirishima reeled back their fists and slammed them into the wall, dust filling the air which I used my magic to filter away from us.

"I can catch them." I said as I lowered into a runners start. "I can sense Eri's fear."

"Okay. Lemillion, Sun Dragon." Sir Nighteye said as they nodded at they grabbed onto me. "Stay safe."

"We will." I said not to Nighteye, but Kiri. "We'll save her."

Those around us covered their ears as I shot forward, I didn't break the sound barrier but it was still loud. I shot down corridors, turning at rates that would snap necks and turn guts to jelly. I closed in on the girl as fast as I could, but it was taking a long time to catch up.

* * *

I held onto my rapier as we ran down the halls after them. Seduction and Dragonheart on either side of me. We lagged behind the rest of the group. then the tunnels began to twist and warp. "What the..." We skidded to a stop just shy of a hole that most of our group fell into. Before the walls shut around us with a pink glow.

Two gun shots rang out as we spun around, behind us stood Torchwick a six shot revolver in his hand, Neo, Mercury and Adam, I felt small and week under the faunas's gaze "You should know, our plan was to be out of here before this stupid raid. We still don't have what we needed most." Torchwick sounded moderately annoyed.

"My Quirk won't activate." Seduction said as she pulled a dart from her arm.

"The drug. Well It doesn't do much to stop my claws. Prepare to face justice Villains." Bowen surged forward, but Neo's image shattered before she reappeared behind him driving her blade through his back. "GRAH!" He spun around and slashed at her, her image once again breaking apart.

Mercury then struck, he foot smashed into his stomach and blood splattered on the ground as he keeled over. "Stay down."

"Kill them." Torchwick said. As he turned around.

"No." My eyes snapped to Adam, his voice was deep and rich. "Keep them alive."

"Now why would I do that? They aren't use to me." Torchwick asked.

"Not to you, but I do. Bait for two traitors." Adam turned to me. "And to take my revenge on the Schnee's." He removed his grimm mask, his one good eye glared at me. "An eye for a eye."

* * *

**And part two will come out later today.**


	33. Chapter 33

**"The drug. Well It doesn't do much to stop my claws. Prepare to face justice Villains." Bowen surged forward, but Neo's image shattered before she reappeared behind him driving her blade through his back. "GRAH!" He spun around and slashed at her, her image once again breaking apart.**

**Mercury then struck, he foot smashed into his stomach and blood splattered on the ground as he keeled over. "Stay down."**

**"Kill them." Torchwick said. As he turned around.**

**"No." My eyes snapped to Adam, his voice was deep and rich. "Keep them alive."**

**"Now why would I do that? They aren't use to me." Torchwick asked.**

**"Not to you, but I do. Bait for two traitors." Adam turned to me. "And to take my revenge on the Schnees." He removed his grimm mask, his one good eye glared at me. "An eye for a eye."**

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Raid Part 2**

I kept my sword pointed at the villains, but I was out numbered. "Revenge against the Schnees?" Seduction asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh they never told you? Your friend here is no hero. Her family became rich by the enslavement of my people." Adam stepped over Bowen. "Tearing up our villages for their corporation."

"I-I had..." I stammered as I backed away, my back pressed against the wall. "My..."

"I respect your grand father, he was a good man, but Jauques. I wonder how he'll fix his image when his little snow angel is no longer able to be seen in public? Put your sword down." The blade shook in my grip.

"I'm not my father." I tried to sound confident.

"No, your not." He unsheathed his red sword closing the distance between us. With a single swing of his blade he struck my sword out of my hand. I created a glyph but he grabbed me by my throat. "Just come quietly." He was shoved back by Seduction.

"Your lying." She said as she stood in front of me.

"Glyn... he isn't." I said. "That scar... it's my father's company logo... The Schnee Dust Company." I said as I looked at the faunas. He would be quite handsome if it were not for the branded scar.

"Why yes, the world of Remnants largest company." Mercury said.

"What are you talking about?" Bowen Growled from the floor as he tried to push himself up.

"Isn't simple? Ice Queen, and her friends aren't from around here." Torchwick mocked. "Why don't we let the girl explain in the truck." He tapped a device hidden behind his ear. "We are leaving Twice, get the girls. I'll kill Chisaki later. Get moving." Neo picked up my sword as Mercury kicked me in the face.

* * *

We looked up at the hole that shut above us. We had landed in a large room, three men stood in front of the door. I clenched my fist, my arm hardening over as I looked at them. "Well look who fell in?" One asked, his face half hidden by a plague mask.

"A group of heroes, shame they won't leave this room." Said one who had a burlap sack tied over his head.

"Let's break them." A large bald man towered over us.

"We don't have time for this." I said as I smashed my fists together. "Get ready."

"I'll keep them here. You get Chisaki." Sun Eater said.

"You sure?" Deku asked.

"Yes." he said, "Save the girl." His hand turned into tentacles.

"If he says he can do this he can." Fatgum said as we ran towards the exit as They moved to stop them, but giant flying clam shells forced the out of the way except the bald one who's hand was encased in a crystal as he swung for me. I used my semblance to create a pillar to spring up from the ground between his legs and slammed him into the ceiling. We burst into the hall which once again began to twist and distort.

"Great this again." I growled as I fought for my balance.

* * *

I held onto Ruby as we stormed down the hallways. 'We are coming Eri!' I thought as we rounded a corner. Slowly Ruby began to slow down until she skidded to a stop. She swayed on her feet. "Yang something isn't right." She said as she held her hand to her mouth. "It's Weiss..."

"Ruby, we can't wait." I said.

"No, I can't feel her emotions anymore... she's in danger." She took one step back towards but looked in the direction.

"Ruby, Weiss has a group of Heroes with her and all of the very angry Yakuza in that direction, perhaps you just can't feel her because of everyone elses." I said.

"Ye... yeah, your right." We turned around and started to run down the halls. "Yeah that must be it."

* * *

I bashed the back of another Yakuza Thug in the back of the head with Harbinger's pommel. This close quarters fighting wasn't my style. I didn't have space to move around. I spun around and brought the blade down on another gangster, cutting deep into his chest. 'Low level thugs.' I looked to Ryukyu and the student who were dealing with the large villain. 'He is the only real threat here.'

"Die Hero!" I decked another idiot.

'Come on twerps, save that girl.'

* * *

I ran along side Fatgum and Aizawa. Deku was muttering as usual. "How many tunnels are there?" I asked as we we're forced to stop by the shifting tunnel.

"Enough to hide a criminal army." Nighteye said.

A pillar of stone erupted from the wall and raced towards Aizawa, I leaped to block it and was blown back into something soft and squishy. The world turned dark as whatever held me tumbled trough a rough tunnel.

"At least Aizawa is safe." I heard Fatgums voice. "Oh Red Riot, what are you doing here."

"I jumped in the way, I tried save Aizawa." I said as he set me down.

"Heroes. Now this should be a fight." We turned to two men in plague masks. One massive and muscular, torn white shirt and red dreadlocks. The other smaller, seemingly more reserved.

"Such eagerness to fight is unbefitting of a man, Rappa." The smaller said to his partner.

"Oh like hell it is, now lets get this started fatty." Rappa taunted the pro.

"Damn it." Fatgum growled.

* * *

**And this chapter is completed**


	34. Chapter 34

**"I jumped in the way, I tried save Aizawa." I said as he set me down.**

**"Heroes. Now this should be a fight." We turned to two men in plague masks. One massive and muscular, torn white shirt and red dreadlocks. The other smaller, seemingly more reserved.**

**"Such eagerness to fight is unbefitting of a man, Rappa." The smaller said to his partner.**

**"Oh like hell it is, now lets get this started fatty." Rappa taunted the pro.**

**"Damn it." Fatgum growled.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: The Raid part 3**

I rounded the corner, Mirio and Ruby not far behind. I spotted them, a group of men, one of whom held a small child. "ERI!" I yelled as I ran full tilt, when all of a sudden I felt sick and nauseous. I fell over. The world was spinning.

"Oh you dizzy? That's why I'm up here." I looked up to the ceiling, where a man hung upside down from a pipe, a bottle of booze pouring into his mouth.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Ruby yelled as she smashed her scythe into his side, he hit the wall and twitched a bit before stopping. Immediately the sensation was gone.

"Strange, his quirk didn't have a effect on her." Chisaki said. "Must be what All for One did to her. Ask her." He looked to one of his henchmen.

"What is the full nature of your power?" A man in a black trench coat asked her, his full face covered in a plague mask. "How dose your quirk work?"

And Ruby seemed to resist before her mouth opened. "I don't have a Quirk."

* * *

I looked at the villains ready to fight. "Time TO DIE!" Rappa charged me.

"RED RIOT UNBREAKABLE!" I put up my arms in a X in front of me. His massive fist smashed and shattered my hardened skin. I was blown back into the wall, blood dripping from my arms. 'Impossible... he broke my hardening? I... I really haven't gotten any stronger.'

Rappa began to rage an assault on Fatgum, screaming how he wants a real challenge. But all the while the two Yakuza seemed to have seen me as a neutralized enemy...

* * *

I stood outside my middle school, making my way over to a trio of kids. Two upper class men pressuring a younger student to use his quirk to change leaves into Yen. "It doesn't last long." The boy said.

"Then we'll spend it quickly." One of them said.

"I don't know." the underclassman said.

"Come on, just do it." The other upperclass man pressed.

"Hey, it isn't manly to gang up on a young kid like that." I said as I marched over to them.

"Kirishima, stop trying to play hero." My friends groaned.

The older students ignored me and pulled the younger student along before they got intercepted by Ashido. She first started to berate the students, then they started to laugh, then dance for some reason.

"She'll make a famous hero with her flashy quirk." One of my friends said.

A few days later we walked down the hallway discussing our Highschool choices. "Really you want to get into UA? Your Quirk is too weak."

"No way, with a chivalrous heart I can do anything I set my self to." I snapped back.

"Still holding onto that old hero, Crimson Riot retired years ago man, let it go." They laughed at me.

Walking home that day a villain cornered two of my classmates, 'Wait, where are the heroes?' I looked around in a panic.

"Tell me where the Hero Agency is now." The man growled at the girls.

'Someone do something! Wait... could this be my chance? Then why can't I move?' My body was frozen with fear.

Before the girls could be hurt Ashido leaped in and pointed the villain away from the girls. As the thunderous steps retreated I let go of my breath. I had failed where Ashido had succeeded again.

Late that night I sat in my room, my highschool list in my hand, my computer screen opened up to a article that had happened earlier today.

_Today All Might captured a villain with a sludge quirk who had robbed a store and attacked a young middle school student. The child's explosion quirk made it too dangerous for any pros to rescue the boy. But Before All Might arrived on the scene a pair of children interfered. A quirkless student who is the classmate of the villains hostage. And a girl who was discovered to be the number six hero White Huntress long lost daughter Ruby Rose. Using a giant mechanical scythe she tried to cut the boy free from the Villain. She displayed what it meant to be a hero despite the fact that she was breaking the law._

'Even a quirkless kid has more courage then me.' I scratched UA out of the top pick with a pen. "I'll never be a hero." At that moment a loud thud behind me startled me. I turned around and saw that one of my books had fallen off the shelf. "How did..." I picked up the book, it was one on the greatest heroes in the past, a small disk fell out of the cover and hit the floor before turning onto a interview of Crimson Riot I hadn't seen before.

"What dose it mean to be a hero?" The reporter asked.

"Well it means being a good man, with a Chivalrous Heart." He said as he crossed his arms.

I watched the interview for a few minutes until one question caught my full attention.

"How are you not afraid when you go into battle?" She asked.

"Don't ask me such a stupid question. Show me a person who isn't afraid of anything, and I'll show you an idiot. I know that people have died because I hesitated. I always do because I am afraid of what could happen, but if I sit around being afraid, who is going to save those people. A real man has the honor and bravery to overcome his fears in the heat of battle. So long as you can do that, anyone can be a hero regardless of their quirk."

After that day I trained every day, improving my power in every way I could. Soon it came to the entrance exams and I met her.

Ruby... she had proven herself at every step, getting stronger in leaps and bounds. The U.S.J. Incident. The training camp, her kidnapping, not once had she looked down at me despite how much stronger she was, or how much I had failed her she saw me as family now.

"Keep her safe." Her father had make me swear. If I die here I won't be able to keep my promises to them.

I would be the Titan of sturdy hope for her. Even if I never became a major hero, I'll stand by her. For we will achieve immortality together.

* * *

**"RED RIOT: TITAN!"** I slammed my fist into the wall as I commanded the stone to flow over my body "RED RIOT: BARRICADE!" I moved faster then I ever had, appearing in front of Rappa as his fists chipped away at my stone armor. Soon he reached my arms and with each blow he broke the hardened flesh, but I just hardened it again. "I AM THE WALL THAT WILL NEVER CRUMBLE! RED RIOT: BALLISTA!" I punched back, my fist impacting a golden dome but I wouldn't let anything stop me. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The barrier began to crack as I forced my way through. "TAKE THIS!" I blasted through my fist impacted Rappa in the chest as he flew into the other wall Fatgum Glowed with golden light pulsating along his arm as he broke through the smaller villains barrier blasting him into the ceiling.

The stones fell away from my body. I began to fall backwards but Fatgum caught me. "That was amazing!" He hugged me. "I'll get you help."

* * *

**Hey hey hey. Would you look at this? Why don't you tell me what you thought of it?**


	35. Chapter 35

**"RED RIOT: TITAN!" I slammed my fist into the wall as I commanded the stone to flow over my body "RED RIOT: BARRICADE!" I moved faster then I ever had, appearing in front of Rappa as his fists chipped away at my stone armor. Soon he reached my arms and with each blow he broke the hardened flesh, but I just hardened it again. "I AM THE WALL THAT WILL NEVER CRUMBLE! RED RIOT: BALLISTA!" I punched back, my fist impacting a golden dome but I wouldn't let anything stop me. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The barrier began to crack as I forced my way through. "TAKE THIS!" I blasted through my fist impacted Rappa in the chest as he flew into the other wall Fatgum Glowed with golden light pulsating along his arm as he broke through the smaller villains barrier blasting him into the ceiling.**

**The stones fell away from my body. I began to fall backwards but Fatgum caught me. "That was amazing!" He hugged me. "I'll get you help."**

* * *

**Chapter 35: The Raid Part 4**

"Why did I just say that?" I asked.

"A power that isn't a Quirk?" Chisaki turned fully to us. "Keep questioning her."

"What is the true nature your power?" His henchman and I felt a ripple flow through me.

"My soul powers my Semblance and Aura. They are manifestations of who I am. My silver eyes channel the power of The God of Light while the powers I gained when I was captured by the League of Villains is the result of a sliver of the Fall Maiden's power being augmented by the God of Darkness. My physical appearance is a grimm transformation." I clammed my hands to my mouth. "What... Your quirk forces me to tell the truth." I took one step for ward but he raised his hand to Eri.

"Stay back, you would want anything bad to happen?" Chisaki said.

We glanced to Mirio who looked at me with shock. "This... explains a lot."

"What of the others?" Chisaki asked his henchman.

"What is your powers? Quirk or Semblance?"

"Quirk. I can pass through anything."

"Semblance and Maiden. My semblance allows me to take in all the damage and double it's power. I am the new Fall Maiden." Yang said.

"New? What happened to the last one?" The man asked her.

"I... I killed her during the Battle for Haven Academy." Yang said as she lifted her fists. "Are you done?"

"You... killed someone?" Mirio backed away from her.

"Almost. Where are you two from?"

"The Kingdom of Vale, on the world of Remnant."

"Now then. If it weren't for Nemoto's Quirk... I would say your lying but... Powers that come from the soul. A world without filthy Quirks. It just sound too good to be true. Now then I assume your here to arrest me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well you won't get the chance." He removed his glove and the tunnel exploded.

* * *

I watched as Mercury and Twice threw the three unconscious Heroes into the back of the truck mere meters away from the police. "Your Semblance has really improved." I said to Neo.

She smiled up at me as she laced her arm through mine. "Torchwick, you sure we should be leaving now? We still don't have the girl's DNA if we are to make the bullets our selves." Emerald said as she shoved a crate of the inferior rounds onto the bed of the truck.

"Oh, but we do." I tapped my cane to the crate. "It'll just be a little more difficult kid. But this kind of drug work is child's play compared to Nomu creation. The good doctor will have these ready to be used in no time. And we won't be making the reversal serum."

"Don't you think we should have stayed?" Toga asked as she played with the blood dripping out of the hero.

"No, we can't afford to get caught in the crossfire between Overhaul and two Maidens. Well let the Heroes capture him, then Shigaraki, Spinner, Dabi and Mr. Compress will destroy his transport. We'll kill him when we have the power over society. Make an example for those that fail the League." I said as I sat shotgun. We have what we need here. Let's not get our hands any dirtier, our friend Chisaki wouldn't approve now would he?" Mercury sat in the drivers seat and we rolled away silently. "He wouldn't at all." I pulled out my lighter and flicked it open to light my cigar.

* * *

The tunnel was no more, we stood in a massive open space, pipes broken and rubble strewn. I looked for Mirio and Yang. They had landed about twenty feet to my right and left. Yang was pinned under slab of concrete which she shoved out of the way. Mirio looked absolutely. Chisaki stood in the center of the devastation. "You survived." He didn't sound impressed. "You heroes really are like rats, you just can't get rid of them." Mirio shot out of the ground infront of him his fist slamming into the stomach of the villain before twisting midair and kicking through Eri's head his blow impacting the white cloaked Yakuza. I dashed forward and caught her.

"I have you." I said as I pulled of the mask. "I'll get you out of here." I Looked to the ceiling and burst to wards it, I charged up a powerful beam but just before I reached it I was cut off by a thick wall that fell towards me. I looked towards the source and saw a kneeling Chisaki.

"You aren't going to stop this." He said as I burst away from the crashing rubble as Yang blasted towards him, he fist impacting his face, the plague mask tore off as she grabbed him and planted another blow in his gut. He spat out blood.

I landed and the white dressed Yakuza leaped at me, a sharp arrow sped towards me from under his hood, I dodged it and slashed at him with Penny's sword as I held onto Eri with my other arm.

I was forced back a few steps and I tripped over the rubble as Chisaki sent a wave of destruction towards me. I felt a rush of wind as a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and a loud tearing sound as we we're wrapped in a red cape. I pulled off my own cape and wrapped it around Eri. "We'll keep you safe." I stood over her as Lemillion Attacked Chisaki. I looked to Yang as she defeated the two other Yakuza members. I pulled out my scythe. "Cover your ears." I said as I pointed the weapon towards the ceiling. I could see several weak spots over the Yakuza leader. I replaced the clip in my weapon with the rounds I had made for the raid and took aim. In quick sucession I fired off five shots. I could barely hold the recoil back as the rounds hit their marks and sun light poured in as a 80 foot wide section of ceiling fell away, but standing on the section of ceiling was Hado, Ryukyu, Uraraka and Tsu as they battled with the giant of a man. Chisaki saw it coming and used his quirk to break it apart with a stone pillar.

The group of people landed as best they could.

The wall behind me blew open as Deku smashed his way in with Nighteye. "Chisaki Surrender!" Nighteye yelled.

"NO!" he reached for something and looked around before pointing a revolver at Uraraka. I dashed in front of her before he turned the weapon to Eri and fired a round. The gun shot wasn't nearly loud enough to be a normal bullet.

I couldn't turn fast enough to stop it but I wasn't the one to save her. I blinked and missed it. Lemillion was hunched over the girl as the round hit him in the back.

* * *

**Tell me, should I power through a third chapter today?**


	36. Chapter 36

**I was forced back a few steps and I tripped over the rubble as Chisaki sent a wave of destruction towards me. I felt a rush of wind as a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and a loud tearing sound as we we're wrapped in a red cape. I pulled off my own cape and wrapped it around Eri. "We'll keep you safe." I stood over her as Lemillion Attacked Chisaki. I looked to Yang as she defeated the two other Yakuza members. I pulled out my scythe. "Cover your ears." I said as I pointed the weapon towards the ceiling. I could see several weak spots over the Yakuza leader. I replaced the clip in my weapon with the rounds I had made for the raid and took aim. In quick sucession I fired off five shots. I could barely hold the recoil back as the rounds hit their marks and sun light poured in as a 80 foot wide section of ceiling fell away, but standing on the section of ceiling was Hado, Ryukyu, Uraraka and Tsu as they battled with the giant of a man. Chisaki saw it coming and used his quirk to break it apart with a stone pillar.**

**The group of people landed as best they could.**

**The wall behind me blew open as Deku smashed his way in with Nighteye. "Chisaki Surrender!" Nighteye yelled.**

**"NO!" he reached for something and looked around before pointing a revolver at Uraraka. I dashed in front of her before he turned the weapon to Eri and fired a round. The gun shot wasn't nearly loud enough to be a normal bullet.**

**I couldn't turn fast enough to stop it but I wasn't the one to save her. I blinked and missed it. Lemillion was hunched over the girl as the round hit him in the back.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: The Grimm Reaper**

Yang charged Chisaki, her eyes a flaming red. Fires spiraled around her as she yelled. Her fist impacted Chisaki with a sickening crunch. He skidded back while touching his chest, a shock wave ran through him as he repaired the damage. "YOU BASTARD!" She yelled her voice cracking. Lightning crackled off of her as her aura began to burn brightly around her. A green streak sped past her, and Chisaki was blasted up into the air by Deku. I Dashed above him and slammed my scythe down on him. He crashed to the ground.

Mirio pulled a drug round from his back. "My Quirk won't work." he said as I landed by him.

"Stop... please I don't want you to get hurt." Eri cried, I picked her up and hugged her close.

"We are here to save you." I said as I glared at Chisaki. "Lemillion, Get her out of here." I passed her to the third year.

The Yakuza leader landed next to his large henchman, he placed his hand on the man and their flesh began to merge. Chisaki became a twisted thing his lower half a grotesque mass of muscle. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The anger and hatred that burned off of Chisaki and Yang, Eri's fear, the worry of everybody else, pushed me over the edge.

'Give in... release CONTROL!' A dark twisted version of my voice boiled deep inside me. 'You need to be stronger.'

* * *

I Charged the monstrous thing that Chisaki had become, my golden flames swirling around be as we traded blows. My arms screamed in pain. "JUST STAY DOWN!" I grabbed the arm and swung him over me, Deku smashed his kick into Chisaki's back, sending him up out of my grasp and through the ceiling, but a chill fell over the battle field. I froze as I looked at Ruby.

'No, not again!' I turned to stop her but she flew through the air faster then I could watch. But I had seen her eyes, not silver or purple.

Just blood red orbs that gleamed with sadistic glee. My little sister had given into the grimm.

* * *

My vision was tinted red as I grabbed the horrific leg of the Yakuza leader. My claws dug trenches in the flesh. Blood soaked my arms as we fell out of the sky. I swung him around and slammed him back into the hole below us. "YOU HAVE HARMED HER ENOUGH!" I roared, my voice distorted and filled with malice. I sped back down, a comet of anger, rage and hunger. I will make him fear me.

I dodged a stone pillar that shot up past me. I will rip and tear his flesh from his bones.

"I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER!" My hand was engulfed with black magic as I closed the distance. Washed him with black flames, the smell of burning flesh filled the air before her lurched out of the inferno, his quirk repairing the burns. A small green bolt of lightning impacted his chest blasting him back.

I went to attack again but I was tackled out of the sky by a golden flame. I crashed to the ground with Yang on top of me, my arms pinned by her. "RUBY SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Yang let me go! I'M FINE!" I tried to throw her off.

"No your not! I scared for you!" I glared at her. "You are letting the grimm control you!"

"Your wrong!" I shoved her off. But she pinned me to the ground again.

"Ruby, calm down!" My vision cleared a bit and I saw tears run down her face. "I know you are still in there."

"Yang, I'm in control." I said as calmly as I could. "I am a Grimm, but I'm also a hero you have to trust me."

"I... I..." She said as Lemillion put his hand on her shoulder.

"I trust her." He said with a smile. Slowly she let me go.

"Mirio… I'm sorry for lying to you. You must think I'm some monster..."

"You can explain when this is over." He said. "Let's just get Eri out of here." I looked at the girl, she hid behind his leg. Yang picked her up.

"I'll help Deku, You guys get going." I looked around and spotted Chisaki sending a wave of stone spikes racing towards us, back to nor, and behind him... Sir Nighteye was laying injured on the ground a bloody hole in his stomach. "SCATTER!" The ground where we were standing exploded. I watched as Yang lost her grip on Eri.

I landed on my back, my aura flaring around me. I waited as Yang crashed into the wall, her aura shattered on impact, before she could hit the ground Mirio caught her. Eri was by Chisaki.

"Stop this... You'll die, you can't change the future!" Nighteye pushed him self out of the dust. Deku stared at Chisaki as he escaped on a stone pillar his massive henchman unconscious beside him, Eri frozen in fear, mine and Mirio's capes in her hands as it was blown in the winds.

"NO! EVEN IF THE FUTURE IS SET IN STONE! ILL BREAK IT AND BUILD A BETTER ONE!" He yelled as his body glowed brighter. "I'LL GIVE IT EVERYTHING I GOT! EVEN IF MY BONES SHATTER I'LL BE HER HERO! I'LL NEVER STOP!" he jumped from pillar to pillar.

"Everything I got..." I pulled on everything I had, my body began to shake as I used my maiden powers at the same time as my silver eyes. 'LIKE HELL I CAN'T USE THESE POWERS AT THE SAME TIME!'

I dashed forward in a storm of silver and purple petals. I watched as Eri leaped for Deku, But Chisaki reached for her just as I reached the group the world turned into a flash of silver and purple as I tore apart the veil between worlds.

* * *

**And I'll leave that there for now.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Why yes you can Orpheous. Will this do?**

* * *

**"Stop this... You'll die, you can't change the future!" Nighteye pushed him self out of the dust. Deku stared at Chisaki as he escaped on a stone pillar his massive henchman unconscious beside him, Eri frozen in fear, mine and Mirio's capes in her hands as it was blown in the winds.**

**"NO! EVEN IF THE FUTURE IS SET IN STONE! ILL BREAK IT AND BUILD A BETTER ONE!" He yelled as his body glowed brighter. "I'LL GIVE IT EVERYTHING I GOT! EVEN IF MY BONES SHATTER I'LL BE HER HERO! I'LL NEVER STOP!" he jumped from pillar to pillar.**

**"Everything I got..." I pulled on everything I had, my body began to shake as I used my maiden powers at the same time as my silver eyes. 'LIKE HELL I CAN'T USE THESE POWERS AT THE SAME TIME!'**

**I dashed forward in a storm of silver and purple petals. I watched as Eri leaped for Deku, But Chisaki reached for her just as I reached the group the world turned into a flash of silver and purple as I tore apart the veil between worlds.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Miles Morales, The Spectacular Spiderman**

It was supposed to be a normal day, go to school, hang out with my friends and go home. Oh and stop a few crimes as the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Not witness a silver and purple explosion in the middle of Time's Square. I stuck to the large screen as a boy in a green jump suit holding a small girl with long grey hair shot past me, a man in a green jacket held onto a unconscious man larger then the Juggernaut, who wore a beak mask. As the strange colored flames faded a pale skinned girl remained floating there, one eye burned with silver light, the other purple flames. Her black and red clothes fluttered in the wind, and armor covered much of her body. Red marking glowed under her eyes. "CHISAKI!" She yelled as she pulled out a giant mechanical scythe. Her gaze locked on the brown haired man.

He said something in a language I didn't understand and grabbed the man next to him, his body exploded in a bloody mess and merged with him. It was horrifying to watch yet I couldn't look away. He lunged for the girl who slashed at the man with her weapon, winds breaking windows from the force of the attacks.

I flung a web on the far side of the square and swung in arc planting my feet squarely in the chest of the abomination. I grabbed the girl by the waist and flung us onto the roof of a nearby building. She landed with a roll and came up with her weapon pointed at me. "Woah there. I'm a hero, explain what is happening."

"Hero?" She asked as she pulled out her wallet and flicked it open, inside was a ID with her picture.

Provisional Hero License

Hero name: The Reaper Hero: Red Huntress.

Real Name: Ruby Rose.

Quirks: Petal Dash, Healing, Barrier, Destruction Maiden.

"I'm Spiderman." I said, she nodded.

"That man is Kai Chisaki, he is the leader of the Yakuza Shie Hassaikai." She said as she looked down to the villain, the boy in green battled him with the girl on his back.

"Yakuza, that's Japanesse gangsters, what is he doing in New York?" I asked.

"That would be my mistake. I didn't mean to tear a rift between universe again." She rubbed the back of her head.

"What do you mean again?" I was well aware that there was many different universes, meeting all my alternate versions had proved that.

"Wait your not going to question that I'm not from this universe?"

"I meet a version of the last Spiderman that is a talking pig." I said.

"Oh... Strange." At that moment the boy with the girl kicked up a wind that shattered the asphalt below and shot up high in the air. "And Deku just broke his leg again. So you want to help?" she asked.

* * *

I looked at Spider man, his black and red costume was worn under a pair of baggy cargo shorts and a few hoodies. I waited for his answer. "Well I am a hero."

"Grab on then." I said.

"What?" He asked. So I grabbed him by a sweater and burst us into petals. We streaked into the sky I saw a golden light coming off Eri's horn as Deku used his full power his hair now more blue then green. I released my semblance and threw the hero at full force. "AAAAHHH!" He shrouded himself in a electric field and landed a solid hit, the power ran through Overhaul.

I pulled bolt on Crescent Rose to Chamber a new round. I fired off a shot launching my self at the villain, my blade hacking through the flesh, blood spraying around me. "REAPERS RAGE!" I unleased a rapid series of slashes and gun shots. He blocked my last strike and struck me with a over sized arm, I fell out of the sky but a web shot hit me in the stomach and stretched before I was shot back up into the sky.

I grabbed Izuku arm as I passed him and spun him around at Chisaki. "UNITED WORLDS!" I yelled out.

"OF SMASH!" I let go of him as used my full power to throw him. The air ignited around his fist as he blasted him with his full power.

As the smoke cleared I saw that Chisaki had barely dodged the attack. "ERI IS MINE! I NEED HER TO REMAKE THE WORLD!"

"ERI BELONGS TO NO ONE!" Deku yelled as he pushed himself beyond his limits. "I WILL KEEP HER SAFE BECAUSE I AM HERE! PLUS ULTRA!" He attacked at such a high speed that the shockwaves from his punches looked like burning fists. I grabbed the web attatched to me and pulled on it tearing it away from my clothes.

I nodded to Spiderman who stood on the roof of a skyscraper. "Till next time!" I said As I charged the trio.

Once again I pulled on the divine powers locked inside me. We had to get back to our own universe.

* * *

**This universe hopping will happen for a few chapters.**


	38. Chapter 38

**For Universe suggestions PM me. As much as I want to do the MCU, I have set some rules for this already, for Marvel or DC I'll only do one franchise in their continuity as I have had this fight planned out for the last few weeks. But the one after this one is already set so that leaves three more chapters to be determined for the universe that is visited.**

**So for now enjoy this.**

**And Saber my favorite of the rwby sound track is One Thing, Neo's song.**

* * *

**I grabbed Izuku arm as I passed him and spun him around at Chisaki. "UNITED WORLDS!" I yelled out.**

**"OF SMASH!" I let go of him as used my full power to throw him. The air ignited around his fist as he blasted him with his full power.**

**As the smoke cleared I saw that Chisaki had barely dodged the attack. "ERI IS MINE! I NEED HER TO REMAKE THE WORLD!"**

**"ERI BELONGS TO NO ONE!" Deku yelled as he pushed himself beyond his limits. "I WILL KEEP HER SAFE BECAUSE I AM HERE! PLUS ULTRA!" He attacked at such a high speed that the shockwaves from his punches looked like burning fists. I grabbed the web attached to me and pulled on it tearing it away from my clothes.**

**I nodded to Spiderman who stood on the roof of a skyscraper. "Till next time!" I said As I charged the trio.**

**Once again I pulled on the divine powers locked inside me. We had to get back to our own universe.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Bleach**

I leaned back in my chair, "Hey Ichigo." I looked to Rukia with her dark hair and small frame. "You seem distracted for some reason." She seemed pretty happy since she got back from the soul society. Well they had tried to execute her.

"I don't know, it's just been too quiet lately." And at that moment a explosion rocked my school. The widows were blown in by the force of the explosion. I blocked the glass from my face with my arm. I saw a group of people in the distance, fighting what looked like a giant hollow, it's back to us, yet it didn't have hole in it's chest. "What the..."

"What is that thing?" Chad asked.

"Is that a hollow?" Orihime looked at me

I looked at Rukia and she nodded. We ran out of class to a secluded part of the school where I used the substitute badge to get out of my body, Zangetsu cloth wrapped grip in my hand.

I ran as fast as I could, leaping over walls and small buildings to the battle field. The news had surrounded the site with police men. "The army is on it's way to..."

The ground exploded as the giant monstrosity was slammed into the ground. A boy in a green suit with a girl with silver hair and a small horn over her red eyes was tied onto his back hung in the air, and a girl my age in black and red held a giant scythe, armor cover her body, her face was as pale as a hollows, red markings glowed under her eyes which glowed with power. One a bright silver the other deep purple flame. The boy in green continued to battle with the monster.

She radiated soul pressure greater then some of the Captains. "What the hell are you?" I asked as I stood in front of her, my blade raised.

Her eye's flicked to me. "Well that's rude." She frowned, then her eyes widened. "You are just aura? That shouldn't be possible."

"Aura?" I asked.

"Soul, you are made completely of it... Who are you?"

"Name's Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a substitute Soul Reaper."

* * *

"I'm Red Huntress, Hero in training. I have to... well at this point I think we just have to find a way to knock Chisaki out." I said as I turned back to the battle.

"Wait you didn't say what you are!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm half human, half demon. Basically, now people are at risk of getting hurt. I have a job to do. So unless you can help, Soul Reaper. Leave." I told him Before I charged back into battle. The giant mutated form of Chisaki had grown wings and a boney tail that tore up the ground. Each blow landed by Deku blasted a large cunck away from the Yakuza leader, but it would soon reform.

I lobbed off a arm, my the flesh regrew before it could hit the ground. "YOU HEROES WILL NEVER WIN!"

"BANKAI!" Ichigo sped past me, his black robes had changed, a long thing black sword cut deeply into the flesh. Each strike sent whirlwinds of power that dug trenches in the ground.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! HADO 31! SHAKKAHO!" A girl in grey school uniform blasted the gangster with a flaming red canon ball. He fell back wards crushing several TV Vans.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled.

"Keeping you alive idiot." She called back.

I ignored them as I charged my maiden powers into my hands. "REAPERS IMMOLATION!" Purple flames erupted from my hand and blasted the gangster with dark power, pinning him to the ground but he began to push back, his body mixing with cement to reinforce himself. I was forced to stop my attack when he set a massive stone pillar hurtling at me.

"DETROIT SMASH!" Deku slammed his fist into the chest of the Villain, Chisaki body shook with the blow as blood flew every where but he still refused to fall.

"Where are the pros? Unless... oh I got it wrong again." I pulled on the powers inside me. "DEKU KEEP CLOSE TO HIM WE ARE JUMPING AGAIN!"

I dashed forward but not before I felt a two different sized hands grab onto me. I saw that Rukia and Ichigo had grabbed me just before we tore through the fabric of this universes in a sphere of purple and silver light.

* * *

**Oh no, looks like we have a pair of hitch hikers.**


	39. Chapter 39

**"DETROIT SMASH!" Deku slammed his fist into the chest of the Villain, Chisaki body shook with the blow as blood flew every where but he still refused to fall.**

**"Where are the pros? Unless... oh I got it wrong again." I pulled on the powers inside me. "DEKU KEEP CLOSE TO HIM WE ARE JUMPING AGAIN!"**

**I dashed forward but not before I felt a two different sized hands grab onto me. I saw that Rukia and Ichigo had grabbed me just before we tore through the fabric of this universes in a sphere of purple and silver light.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Swapped**

I flew over the Yakuza base, Crescent Rose in my grip, "GIVE UP CHISAKI!" I yelled, my dark power burning from my eyes a ferocious violet. I looked to Deku, they held on to the small child that the monster had tortured for Satan knows how long. I pulled on the bolt of my scythe and fired another round, a loud gunshot echoed through the area as rocketed towards villain. "I WILL GO BEYOND TO DEFEAT YOU! FOR I AM THE REAPER HERO: RED HUNTSMAN!"

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" The massive fleshy hand went to intercept me. "ERIN IS MINE!"

"ERIN BELONGS TO NOBODY!" Deku smashed the massive hand away, her body glowing with power. Chisaki recoiled from the blow, her face twisted pain and rage as the small boy stared with wide eyed fear, his one horn glowing gold with power.

I slammed the back hook of my scythe into the green jacketed woman, her mutilated from crashed to the ground. Before I could follow up the attack a silver and purple explosion ripped through the battle field. I covered my face as it cleared, my torn suit ripping in the wind exposing more of my pale skin. When the smoke cleared I saw what looked to be a second Chisaki, except it was a man. There were others as well, A green haired boy in a hero costume similar to Deku's with a girl tied onto his back that looked like Erin, a boy in black robes with bright orange hair and a long thin black sword a girl in a grey school uniform with short black hair.

But I saw another grimmified person, her pale face marked with a similar scar to my own, red markings on her face and the power destruction and the silver eyes burning in her gaze. In her hands she held... my scythe. "CHISAKI!" She roared as she charged the male villain.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" The man yelled back reaching for an attack, but the green boy struck first.

"DETROIT SMASH!" He sent the villain sky high with a attack, at the same time Deku did the same. The two of them raced after their respective villains.

The boy with the black sword sped after them, his blade cut through the flesh.

The grimm girl landed with a massive crater. I landed next to her. "Whoa... I didn't think there were other Grimm people." She said.

"I'm Crimson Rose, you are?"

"Ruby Rose. Wait... your me? But a dude? Huh... weird." Yeah... this girl is what I would be if I was a chick.

"You have got to be kidding me. Well I'm assuming you are trying to stop your universe's Overhaul?"

"Yep, let's get to work."

* * *

I raced towards the Chisakis, Crimson not far behind. We easily broke the sound barrier, I crashed into the female Chisaki, my weapon hacking through the villain, but she just repaired the damage over and over. "REAPERS REGRET!" I unleashed a blast that reaked of destructive power. She crashed into the Chisaki from our universe, the two of them made quick eye contact, before their flesh began to meld together.

The thing they became had two torsos, each topped with the upper body of the villains. Deku and fem Deku smashed away at the creature, the fear of those down below fueled my power.

My male counter part sliced off a massive arm which I landed on, my hand touching the burning flesh, a purple glow running through it turning it to dust. I dashed up as a new arm grew from the wound reaching for me. I split it down the middle blood spraying over my aura, I reached the human sized bodys as Garnet did on the other side, The Dekus appeared above us the power of their quirks running through them. Ichigo split the villains from the bottom with his sword. I hook the male Chisaki with my scythe as Deku smashed his fist into the face of the man. Garnet did the same with the Female Chisaki.

Their villain was knocked out, But Chisaki still fought on, his body reforming to it's previous state. I pulled on the power of the maiden and the Silver eyes. I blasted him with helixing beam of power that burned his flesh. "WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN!" I yelled.

"SMASH!" Deku kicked him in the back before using a flick to race to him. Ichigo went to attack but was batted to the ground.

I looked down at the two from the last universe down on the ground. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT US! BEAT HIM!" Ichigo yelled.

The world once again became a silver and purple flame.

* * *

I watched Ruby cross universes Chisaki defeated at my feet. Erin out cold as Eraserhead cancelled her power. "I hope I see them again some day." I said as I turned to Lady Nighteye bleeding out In Uraran's arms. Lemillion cried by her mentor, my brother Tai holding his friend.

"Where is Whit?" I asked, my white haired friend was no where to be seen, nor any other member of the agency he had been doing his work study at.

"We are looking for them." My aunt Raven walked up, Harbinger in her hand, "Once this is all over I am getting drunk at your apartment and turning off my phone."

"Ribbit, that seems very unhealthy." Frogger said as he leaped over.

The ground a few feet away blew open as Kirishima dragged a large masked villain my her dreadlocks. She was covered in bandages, her shark like teeth grinned with joy. "WE WON!" She tackled me as a skinny Miss Thick walked out of the tunnel.

* * *

**That was fun. Leave your reviews in the box down below. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry, as much fun as it has been doing these chapters, I need to move along with the plot. But there will be entire arcs about crossing over into other universes in the future. And Saber I'll pick up Final Fantasy XV for one because it sounds like a great idea.**

**If you have any idea for arcs leave them down below. But I have to get to the the big arc I have for Weiss and Seduction, and the School festival and the final arc for this story. Then the third installment of Rose's Among Heroes will begin. I want to take reader feedback as much as possible on these stories.**

* * *

**I watched Ruby cross universes Chisaki defeated at my feet. Erin out cold as Eraserhead cancelled her power. "I hope I see them again some day." I said as I turned to Lady Nighteye bleeding out In Uraran's arms. Lemillion cried by her mentor, my brother Tai holding his friend.**

**"Where is Whit?" I asked, my white haired friend was no where to be seen, nor any other member of the agency he had been doing his work study at.**

**"We are looking for them." My aunt Raven walked up, Harbinger in her hand, "Once this is all over I am getting drunk at your apartment and turning off my phone."**

**"Ribbit, that seems very unhealthy." Frogger said as he leaped over.**

**The ground a few feet away blew open as Kirishima dragged a large masked villain my her dreadlocks. She was covered in bandages, her shark like teeth grinned with joy. "WE WON!" She tackled me as a skinny Miss Thick walked out of the tunnel.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: End of the raid**

As the silver and purple flames evaporated from the air I glared at Chisaki. We had returned to the Yakuza hideout, in our world, miles above the ground. I reeled back my fist and threw a purple bolt of lightning. The flash filled the sky as it impacted the villain. A black scar ran on the flesh of the giant torso. Deku smashed away with Eri still on his back.

Overhual tried to repair the damage, but the flesh didn't move. Sweat rolled down the bloody face of the Yakuza Leader. He was at his limit. "REAPERS ANGER!" I shoulder tackled him in a flurry of petals, and I began to push him down to the ground at mach 2 speeds, the air started to heat up as the ground came up in a blink of an eye.

"STOP YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!" He yelled mere seconds before we hit the ground right back in the hole in the street. My aura broke on impact, and a massive pain ran through my entire body.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I let out a blood curdling scream as I rolled off the villain. I grabbed my thigh, blood gushing from where bone had broken through the skin and cloth. I couldn't move my leg.

"RUBY!" Yang ran over to me, but my vision was fading.

"We did it Yang... we won... wake me up... when..."

"No stay with me, STAY WITH ME!" He shook my shoulder, but the world turned black.

* * *

I awaited in the truck for the police transport that carried Chisaki to the nearest villain hospital. My cane spinning on the end of my finger. "Those three have information that we can't let get out just yet. The Nomu are after Chronostasis, and Nemoto. The good doctor will put their Quirks to good use." Shigaraki said, Iliked the blue haired villain, he knew how to manipulate people. But he couldn't tell when he was being manipulated.

A fact I used to it's fullest effect.

* * *

Slowly my eye's blinked open, adjusting to the bright lights above me, a slow beeping filled the my ears. Slowly I pushed my self up and found that my entire body was covered in bandages. I took in a slow breath and started coughing. The door opened. "We have her on drugs to induce a medical coma, she won't be awake..." The doctor was talking to someone outside the room.

"Evidently you didn't use enough." I said as I lifted my arms and started to stretch them out. "How long was I out?"

Yang and Qrow walked in. "Two days." My uncle said.

"Well she shouldn't even be up." The doctor stepped in front of them. "And besides, your press conference earlier today, do you understand what this could mean for the medical field. We have to do tests."

"You are not using my niece as a test subject." My uncle growled, the doctor moved out of the way.

"Press conference?" I asked as I swung my legs to the edge of the bed.

"Your little stunt against Chisaki raised way to many questions for us to just pass of as a part of your powers. So we held a press conference with All Might, Erasure and Nezu, and made it known that Remnant exists. But we have bad news... Weiss is missing. I should have let you go back to help her." Yang clenched her fists. "I screwed this up as well."

* * *

I was thrown roughly into a cell, my hands bound in full metal cuffs that covered my hands. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this day." Adam walked in and grabbed me by the cuffs. He easily picked me up and hung me up on a hook embedded in the wall. "The Schnee bitch is now the one with the chains." He growled before he punched me in the gut. "They made the truth about your home public knowledge."

"They were going to do that anyways." I said as I swallowed the blood in my mouth.

"I know. It was going to happen in time." He paced in front of me. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

"To lure Blake and Ilia into a trap, they were your friends." I said as I tried to reason with him. "You don't have to do this."

"And why don't I? Just stop fighting for everything I believe in. I'm not the villain of this story, it's you and your family for what you do to your workers everyday, Blake and Ilia for betraying me when I needed them the most. I am the HERO!" He punched me in the face forcing me to spit out a spray of blood.

"I'm sorry for what has happened to your people... but you have to listen to me. I'm no longer the heiress, my brother is, and he is even worse then my father. My father wanted to lock me away to protect the company image. Doing this will only make things worse." I pleaded with him.

"I'll kill anyone that tries to stop the proper future, with the faunas at the top." The cell door opened and the villain Twice walked in with a with a propane crucible for melting metals, a steel rod stuck out of the center.

"Here are the things you asked for. Next time get it your self." He glanced "Sorry. You'll get what you deserve." He ignited it and left.

"Please no. Don't do this." I begged, I knew what was coming.

* * *

I leaned back in my cell, a large heavy steel collar on my neck. They had thrown in a newspaper for me, the headline was the truth about Ice Queen and her friends. "It seems impossible... another world..." I said as I hit the back of my head on the wall, my quirk didn't activate. I knew that the collar was designed to inject the quirk canceling drug into my system. every few fours.

"I'm sorry, I should have done what Dupli said and stayed out of the mission." I looked at Bowen in the cell across from me. His wounds were roughly bound, a ugly red blotch stained the bandages on his stomach. "I wanted to see how you two would perform under pressure. So that I could choose pair of successors."

"Well we aren't exactly rescue heroes." I said, "So I don't see why you would want to mentor us."

"Not that type of succession. Seeing as we are likely going to die here, the true name of my Quirk is Dragon Heart. It is passed along from user to user. I knew my time as a Hero was coming to a end, so I wanted to find a Hero to pass it on to."

"It's like that villain All for One? Passing from one to the next?" I asked.

"In concept yes, my master passed it down to me and Dragon Slayer. Before the battle at Kamino Ward I was considering passing it onto All Might and Endeavor. But All Might would turn it down when I asked him a about three weeks after the incident and said that Endeavor would be a poor choice. Said that it should go to a new upcoming hero, create a new Symbol of Peace. So I watched the Provisional Exams. And I saw two people... You and Ice Queen." He sighed. "To remain stable it requires a powerful host for one half of the power, and the other to be precise in their movements. I took Dragon Slayers half when I was forced to kill him. I was the precise half and him the power house. I have lost much of the feeling in my body as I can't handle the power.

"So you chose me and Weiss." I said just before a unholy scream of pain filled the dank, wet basement.

* * *

**Well well well. No fighting this chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

**"Not that type of succession. Seeing as we are likely going to die here, the true name of my Quirk is Dragon Heart. It is passed along from user to user. I knew my time as a Hero was coming to a end, so I wanted to find a Hero to pass it on to."**

**"It's like that villain All for One? Passing from one to the next?" I asked.**

**"In concept yes, my master passed it down to me and Dragon Slayer. Before the battle at Kamino Ward I was considering passing it onto All Might and Endeavor. But All Might would turn it down when I asked him a about three weeks after the incident and said that Endeavor would be a poor choice. Said that it should go to a new upcoming hero, create a new Symbol of Peace. So I watched the Provisional Exams. And I saw two people... You and Ice Queen." He sighed. "To remain stable it requires a powerful host for one half of the power, and the other to be precise in their movements. I took Dragon Slayers half when I was forced to kill him. I was the precise half and him the power house. I have lost much of the feeling in my body as I can't handle the power.**

**"So you chose me and Weiss." I said just before a unholy scream of pain filled the dank, wet basement.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Bad news.**

I sat on the hospital bed, my phone in my hand looking at the articles.

_Heroes from beyond our world. The long time Hero and confirmed alive and once again on the side of justice White Huntress is back on her home world of Remnant to reconnect with her husband, the son of the villain behind the League of Villains All for One. The news that we have been visited and living among us are people with soul powers called aura and Semblances. Remnant could at this very moment be working to create a large enough portal for trade._

_The fact that life was out there looked so much like our own is certainly calming when faced with this news. But the world of Remnant is reportedly filled with the grimm that attacked Hosu city. As such once the connection many heroes have volunteered to help the local Huntsmen and Huntress' with the threat. The huntsman Qrow Branwen had said that of the nations of Remnant the most likely to build the gates will be Atlas. Unfortunately he didn't have a timeline for when we can expect our counter parts._

_"We had wanted to wait till Summer came back to go public, but we had decided that the Atlas military just showing up out of the blue wouldn't be such a good idea, General Ironwood has always put the display over the message." The Hunter turned pro hero had to say._

_And there is the second race of Remnant to consider, the Faunas people. Of whom there are two living among us already, UA students Ilia Amitola, a young cahmillion Faunas and the Daughter of the island nation of Menagerie's Chieftain, Blake Belladonna, a young cat Faunas._

_But they bring forth new villains. Roman Torchwick of the League of Villains is a Remnant native who has had a long standing antagonistic relationship with the Hero/Huntress Ruby Rose in training ever since she stopped a robbery being carried out by him and a group of hired thugs._

_"We have taken it upon ourselves to help train a new generation of heroes. Classes 1-A and 1-B will both have their auras and semblances unlocked. And for those who are born quirkless, aura and semblance will allow you to become heroes." The principle of UA said on the matter. "This will be a new golden age of Heroes, the age of pure souls rising up to push back evil in both our worlds."_

There were no articles about the missing heroes from the raid, but Dupli was having that covered up until they could find them. She knew that with this news that UA will be under even more scrutiny and a missing student will only further damage the image of the school. She said that she, Ilia, Blake and the military will handle this one. The schools had been told that they are just undercover.

The door to my room opened and in walked Yang and Mirio. "Hey kiddo." They said.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"How you feeling?" Mirio asked as he sat at the end of my bed while Yang hugged me.

"Better, the doctors said I'll likely have a slight limp in my right leg until my aura fixes it." I said as I felt the scar tissue on my thigh. Yang pulled on my horns. "Hey!" I smiled.

"I'm surprised these didn't break." She remarked. "They are a lot stronger then they look."

"So Mirio… about your power... would you like to have your aura unlocked?" I asked, "If I hadn't fallen for Chisaki's feint you would still have your Quirk."

"I already did that." Yang said.

"And besides once Eri has control of her power I'll ask her to rewind what has been done." he smiled. "I'll make Sir proud, because even if he isn't here anymore, I know he is still watching us."

"Besides, you are free to leave after lunch, so we brought along someone." Yang said as Kiri walked in, a bundle of flowers in his hand. "So I thought a double date may cheer you up."

"That was my line." Kiri muttered. I got up and tackled him, he stood firm as he hugged me. "They didn't tell you but I waited till you were stabilized before I let them patch me up."

"Yeah, he held your hand the entire time." Yang came up and hugged him. "I'll be proud to officially welcome him to the family when mom and dad get back."

"Wait double date... who... oh no." I looked back at the top UA Student.

"Hope you don't mind it." He smiled. "Our feelings really Rose after the raid."

* * *

**Now time for sleep.**


	42. Chapter 42

**"So Mirio… about your power... would you like to have your aura unlocked?" I asked, "If I hadn't fallen for Chisaki's feint you would still have your Quirk."**

**"I already did that." Yang said.**

**"And besides once Eri has control of her power I'll ask her to rewind what has been done." he smiled. "I'll make Sir proud, because even if he isn't here anymore, I know he is still watching us."**

**"Besides, you are free to leave after lunch, so we brought along someone." Yang said as Kiri walked in, a bundle of flowers in his hand. "So I thought a double date may cheer you up."**

**"That was my line." Kiri muttered. I got up and tackled him, he stood firm as he hugged me. "They didn't tell you but I waited till you were stabilized before I let them patch me up."**

**"Yeah, he held your hand the entire time." Yang came up and hugged him. "I'll be proud to officially welcome him to the family when mom and dad get back."**

**"Wait double date... who... oh no." I looked back at the top UA Student.**

**"Hope you don't mind it." He smiled. "Our feelings really Rose after the raid."**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Needle Break**

My arms burned as they held my weight. Blood dripped down my face staining my torn dress. Now more red then white. Across from me in my cell was a full body mirror. my one remaining eye looked back at me weakly. the right side of my face was branded with the wolf head emblem of a once peaceful organization, the central scar ran over my eye. Adam walked into the cell. "You know... now that I have had my revenge against you Schnee, my mind has been a bit clearer. An eye for a eye." He sat on a chair set in my cell. "I don't think I'll kill you. I don't need to stoop to your family's level anymore."

I said nothing. There was nothing I could say.

"I think I'll keep you around when the Faunas rule, a humbled servant to be sure. But I doubt you would like that life." He stood up and cupped my chin. "I want equality, not subjugation."

"How... will there be equality if the Faunas rule Remnant?" I asked, my voice harsh from the lack of water.

"We won't treat those beneath us like slaves, we won't act like the humans who had power." He wiped the blood from my face, his hand deceptively gentile.

"You say that as you have me chained up and tortured everyday." I tried to muster the strength to shake his hand away.

"Once Blake and Ilia are dead, you will have a much more comfortable life, a example for humanity." He pulled his hand away. I can be rather compassionate to those who stand by me."

"Your insane!" I yelled at him as he left the cell.

"Think about it. I doubt you want to die."

* * *

I forced hand between the collar and my neck, feeling around I found the small hole where every six hours I was pricked by a needle and waited. I only had one chance at breaking the needle. Taking a deep breath. I felt it pierced my skin and I pinched it between my fingers and broke the thing piece of metal. Now I had to wait six hours for my Quirk to come back. We had bee in these cells for three days, or was it four? No matter. Every time I had tried to break the damn needle I had missed it.

"I got it." I hissed to Bowen. He wasn't doing well, the wound in his stomach had gone untreated for the most part these last few days.

"G... good. Once you can get over here... I'll need you to give half the power to Weiss once your out." He said.

"How many times do I have to tell you. You are going to see your family again." I said.

"No I won't." He grimaced as he held his ugly wound. It had gotten infected. "Once I pass the quirk on, my life will end, it has to be passed on. I'm sorry I wasn't able to train you two better." He said.

"Don't say that." I looked at him.

"I lived through my story, my time is up Glyn. I just want the future to be safe."

"Shut up, you have a family to get back to, live for them, your kids need their father." I said to him. "And you inspire millions with your unbroken streak. You will make it back."

"You are one stubborn hero." He chuckled, blood coughing up.

* * *

"How again did you figure out where they have them?" I asked Dupli and the military officers, my ears flat on my head. 'I should have been there.'

"We found Bowens blood on the floor in the Yakuza hideout, my quirk Vampire allows me to track anyone blood so long as they are alive." Lieutenant Drakai said, spinning her umbrella in her hand. Her fangs gleamed in the artificial light.

"I'll lead this assault myself with the students." Dupli said, "You can bring any number of forces you want. We still don't know how has them, it could be a Yakuza faction, or a group of villains. I hope you Faunas aren't going to miss a little sleep. We attack at midnight. You have six hours to prep."

"Yes Ma'am." We saluted her and marched out of the room. Once we got back to the barracks we went over our gear. A flash bang each, a side arm with two clips, combat knife each and our primary weapons. We weren't wearing our hero costumes for this mission.

"I hope that Weiss and Glyn are safe." Ilia said. "They would make good friends to hang out with."

"So do I Ilia." I placed my hand on her shoulder. Her blue eyes looked at me. "We are their friends, we will save them."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I've been on the road all day.**


	43. Chapter 43

**"How again did you figure out where they have them?" I asked Dupli and the military officers, my ears flat on my head. 'I should have been there.'**

**"We found Bowens blood on the floor in the Yakuza hideout, my quirk Vampire allows me to track anyone by their blood so long as they are alive." Lieutenant Drakai said, spinning her umbrella in her hand. Her fangs gleamed in the artificial light.**

**"I'll lead this assault myself with the students." Dupli said, "You can bring any number of forces you want. We still don't know how has them, it could be a Yakuza faction, or a group of villains. I hope you Faunas aren't going to miss a little sleep. We attack at midnight. You have six hours to prep."**

**"Yes Ma'am." We saluted her and marched out of the room. Once we got back to the barracks we went over our gear. A flash bang each, a side arm with two clips, combat knife each and our primary weapons. We weren't wearing our hero costumes for this mission.**

**"I hope that Weiss and Glyn are safe." Ilia said. "They would make good friends to hang out with."**

**"So do I Ilia." I placed my hand on her shoulder. Her blue eyes looked at me. "We are their friends, we will save them."**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Dragon Heart**

I punched the wall over and over, my knuckles bleeding as I powered up my Quirk. My blood streaked down the concrete wall. "AHHH!" I yelled as turned to the bars of the cell and ripped it out of the wall with a crash of steel. "I'll get Weiss." I said to the barely conscious hero.

"Yes... get her..." He was fading.

I ran through the cell block I saw her at the far end of the room, hung up and bloody. Her face was branded with wolf like emblem. I shouldered my way through the gate the steel sreaching as it twisted and broke. I ran to her lifting her off the wall and ripping apart the cuffs.

"Glyn..." Her pale blue eye was bloodshot. "Get out of here..."

"Not with out you." I said as I picked her up in my arms I sprinted as fast as I could to Bowens cage. "Get up!" I booted the door wide open adn at the same time I heard loud boots and gunshots fromthe floors above us, the hideout was being raided.

"Lay on the ground. And close your eyes." He instructed. "I'll give you two Dragon Heart."

I set Weiss down, my arms stained with her blood. I layed next to her as I grabbed her hand, Bowens eyes focused as he removed his torn jaket and lited up a large scale on his chest. "Do you two swear to protect the innocent, useing your power for the betterment of those who can not defend themselves?"

"Yes." I said with Weiss, she didn't seem to be all there.

"Then repeat this oath. Hearby I swear my heart to the defense of the weak."

"Hearby I swear my heart to the defense of the weak." We repeated as we closed our eyes.

"May my blood be the river that divides the evil that plauges the world." the sound of skin tearing filled the air.

"May my blood be the river that divides the evil that plauges the world." a thick liquid dripped on my face.

"May death take me before I fall to the dark." He finishied.

"May death take me before I fall to the dark." blood flowed into my mouth, sickly and coppery, and my veins burned with fire.

* * *

We waited outside the hideout, Gambol shroud in my hands. "Two minutes." Dupli said as she clipped several armbands of tiny charms tight to her skin around her arm, they ranged from hand guns, ammo, first aid kits. She had her leg on the crate in front of her, the sole of her boot was perferated with holes. "Any questions?"

"How exactly dose your quirk work?" Ilia asked.

"I can create duplicates of anything touching my skin." She poited at the arm bands. "These are just shrunk down objects." A knife appeared in her hand. "I spent a couple years learning from Gran Torino as well." Her boot let out a puff of air.

"Useful." I said as I checked my weapon over. I frowned as I looked at the villain hideout.

"We'll get them." I jumped as Mac Gregor stopped next to me, a assult riffle in his hands and a belt of flash bang grenades strapped to his waist. "I may not be a hero, but I will do everything I can to save your friends.

"Thank you." I said just before one of the sargents pulled out a megaphone from a soldeir's hair.

"TO ANY VILLAINS INSIDE! STEP OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! YOUR BASE IS SURROUNDED!"

Nothing.

There was no reply.

Until the door was cut open by a red blade.

We had found Adam. He was the one to take them.

My body moved with out me thinking, my legs acted on their own, my sword cutting through the air as tears ran down my face. I slashed at him only for him to block with Willow, black sparking off of red. He slashed at me but I used my semblance to flank him hacking at him with the cleaver sheath. "NO!" I we exchanged blows.

His sword realed back as he prepared to strike again, but Dupli jetted in, her fists clenched in brass knuckles. Her punch forced him back as Ilia leaped over us and lashed out with her whip, the sharp point sparked with electirity as it struck his aura. A loud roar filled our ears as we dodged out of the way as Captain Silver charged in, his gorrilla form barreling over Adam. His blows from the hairy fists sounded like gunshots. Adam went to strike bu the captian rolled out of the way picking up a large couch and chucking it at Adam who slashed through it with ease.

I dashed back in and tackled him, I grabbed his arm and twisted it around, his aura my protect him from incoming damage, it didn't stop me from dislocating his arm. I heard a loud tearing and poping sound as I tore his arm out of it's socket. He howled in pain, "YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE SCHNEE'S!" He kicked me off. "BACK STABBING THOSE AROUND YOU! YOU RUN AWAY FROM YOUR CRIMES!" He slashed at me his his sword. only for it to be blocked by Dupli who had created a long sword. She pushed him back and fired at him with a revolver. The six shots ricoched off his blade as he glared at us. Then I had realized he wasn't wearing his mask.

The mask he had said to me that he would only remove once he had revenge on the Schnees.

* * *

**And I really am sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had just moved back home after helping with some of my family.**


	44. Chapter 44

**My body moved with out me thinking, my legs acted on their own, my sword cutting through the air as tears ran down my face. I slashed at him only for him to block with Willow, black sparking off of red. He slashed at me but I used my semblance to flank him hacking at him with the cleaver sheath. "NO!" I we exchanged blows.**

**His sword realed back as he prepared to strike again, but Dupli jetted in, her fists clenched in brass knuckles. Her punch forced him back as Ilia leaped over us and lashed out with her whip, the sharp point sparked with electirity as it struck his aura. A loud roar filled our ears as we dodged out of the way as Captain Silver charged in, his gorrilla form barreling over Adam. His blows from the hairy fists sounded like gunshots. Adam went to strike bu the captian rolled out of the way picking up a large couch and chucking it at Adam who slashed through it with ease.**

**I dashed back in and tackled him, I grabbed his arm and twisted it around, his aura my protect him from incoming damage, it didn't stop me from dislocating his arm. I heard a loud tearing and poping sound as I tore his arm out of it's socket. He howled in pain, "YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE SCHNEE'S!" He kicked me off. "BACK STABBING THOSE AROUND YOU! YOU RUN AWAY FROM YOUR CRIMES!" He slashed at me his his sword. only for it to be blocked by Dupli who had created a long sword. She pushed him back and fired at him with a revolver. The six shots ricoched off his blade as he glared at us. Then I had realized he wasn't wearing his mask.**

**The mask he had said to me that he would only remove once he had revenge on the Schnees.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Seduction And Ice Queen**

I pushed myself of the cement, the sounds of battle filled the air from the floor above me. My muscles were rapidly contracting and relaxing and growing. Smoke billowed from my mouth as my whole body burned with heat my skin crawled like daggers trying to break out from my skin. I looked at my hands as orange gold scales grew over my skin, my nails became black claws. I felt my teeth grow and sharpen.

I looked over at Weiss, she was on her feet, white blue scales covered her skin, she had a pair of icy translucent horns growing from her head. Her icy blue eyes had slit pupils, the scar was still on her face but her eye had been repaired by the quirk running through her blood. She looked more human with dragon like feature, she didn't have claws. She looked at her arms and then at me. "What... happened to me?" She asked.

"Bowen... he gave us his quirks..." My voice sounded the same, but a tiny bit deeper. I looked over to the body of the once great hero. his chest didn't rise and fall, a content smile forever on his face.

"I feel so... strong." She clenched her hands as let out a breath of ice cold air. I stood up straight and looked at her.

"So what do you say? Beat that bastard to a pulp?" I asked.

"I must say for once I agree with you." She smiled, her bright white smile made my heart skip a beat.

I looked up and pulled back my fist while crouching down. "Dragon..."

* * *

We surrounded Adam. His blade pointed at me. "I will kill you all." He growled. "You all fell right into my trap." Several purple portals opened and copies of Adam walked out, blades at the ready. "I knew that you would come Blake." They said at the same time.

"Adam, stop this." I said as I gripped my sword.

"You betrayed me, this is your fault." I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"No, you're the one who started killing, not me. You lost sight of what the White Fang was meant to be. I wanted to be treated as a equal, not a ruler." I said steeled my nerves.

"Then you are the one who was blinded." The clones attacked us, but before they could strike the room exploded from below.

If I had blinked I would have missed it.

**"... SMASH!" **Seduction had erupted from the floor below, her body covered in flaming scales, a black crown of horns reached back from her head, her clenched fist impacted with Adam's Aura launching him through the upper floors I spun around and cut down one of the clones, it turned to a muddy sludge that stained floor.

Another leaped at me but it was stopped by a white glyph that launched it back into a wall where it exploded. I spun around to see Weiss, or at least I thought it was Weiss. She looked like a Faunas. Her face was scared with the White Fang emblem, branded into her skin. She was covered in her own blood.

She threw up her hand and a human sized Arma Gigas appeared in a flash cutting down two more of the clones with sheer power. "Blake?" She asked.

"What... happened?" I asked.

"Seduction will have to explain that... I'm still kinda fuzzy." She said.

* * *

I dodged Adam's sword with ease as landed on the roof. "It's over." I snarled.

"This is unexpected. It seams that you managed to gain another quirk. How?" He paced on the rooftop.

"Like I'll ever tell you." I leaped at him as he swung his blade at me, the weapon cut into my back but it only made me stronger. My fists rained down on his aura. I reeled my head back a my lung burned with pressure. The inferno exploded from my maw and blasted him back into the brick wall of the next building. The fire was cut of as I declared to the world. **"I AM THE HERO SEDUCTION! AND I WILL BREAK DOWN ALL EVIL THAT STANDS IN MY PATH! I AM HERE SO FEAR NOT!"**

Weiss leaped up next to me. "Already looking to out do All Might?" She asked. She had found her sword. "Let's do this." She snapped her fingers and a pair of clock like glyphs appeared below us. I felt my body get over charged with power.

Adam lunged at us but Dupli cut him off from below, spear tackling him from the ally bellow, jets of air shooting out from her combat boots. They kept on rising in the air as the battled.

I heard a gunshot as Blake threw her weapon to Ilia who was standing on another roof. Weiss used her glyph to pull the center of the ribbon to us. "You ready?" She asked as I leaped onto the white platform.

"I was born ready." The glyph turned black and I was shot through the air. **"EDGE SPEAR!" **I screamed as I slammed into Adam. His aura breaking. **"JACKHAMMER!" **I used the power of my fire breath to shot towards the ground and slammed down into the building, which exploded in a massive vortex of wind and fire.

Adam groaned as I stood up away from him. "This isn't over." He touched something behind his ear. "Kurogiri…" before I could grab him he escaped through a purple portal.

"DAMN IT! HE GOT AWAY!" Dupli yelled as she landed next to me, She took a few breaths, "Where is Bowen?"

"He died." I said as I looked away from her.

"... We'll talk back at the agency." She walked away, wiping tears from her eyes, a rage burning it's self into her eyes.

* * *

**And chapter 44 has be completed.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Adam lunged at us but Dupli cut him off from below, spear tackling him from the ally bellow, jets of air shooting out from her combat boots. They kept on rising in the air as the battled.**

**I heard a gunshot as Blake threw her weapon to Ilia who was standing on another roof. Weiss used her glyph to pull the center of the ribbon to us. "You ready?" She asked as I leaped onto the white platform.**

**"I was born ready." The glyph turned black and I was shot through the air. "EDGE SPEAR!" I screamed as I slammed into Adam. His aura breaking. "JACKHAMMER!" I used the power of my fire breath to shot towards the ground and slammed down into the building, which exploded in a massive vortex of wind and fire.**

**Adam groaned as I stood up away from him. "This isn't over." He touched something behind his ear. "Kurogiri…" before I could grab him he escaped through a purple portal.**

**"DAMN IT! HE GOT AWAY!" Dupli yelled as she landed next to me, She took a few breaths, "Where is Bowen?"**

**"He died." I said as I looked away from her.**

**"... We'll talk back at the agency." She walked away, wiping tears from her eyes, a rage burning it's self into her eyes.**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Rest**

I sat in front of Dupli's desk with Blake, Ilia and Glyn. I scratched at my new scales. "So he gave his quirks to you two? You know... it explains a lot about his powers." She reached back and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from her desk and sighed. "I should have been at the raid." She held her head. "I... keep on losing to these villains."

"Dupli don't blame yourself." Blake said. "If me and Ilia had done something years ago, many people will be still alive. This falls on us."

"No, I am the pro. I can't in good conscious keep putting you at risk. I'm sorry but I have to end your work studies prematurely. I'll talk with Nezu. In my eyes you four deserve full credit." I wanted to protest. But I could see that she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"But I'm not a UA Student." I looked at Glyn.

"You are now." We turned to the door of the office. The furry principle stood there in his suit. "I talked it over with the Tokyo Hero Academy, now that you are seen as threat to the League of Villains, UA is the safest place for you."

"Your full four month payment will be doubled as well." Dupli said. "I truly am sorry."

"We understand." Ilia said. "But if you ever need help again. We won't hesitate." We stood up and bowed before leaving.

"Of course, and I have been in talks with my connections with the military, they have agreed to lend a division to UA security forces Nezu." We caught before the door closed behind us.

"I... I am going to UA." Glyn smiled. "I thought I had missed my chance." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me." I smiled, the younger girl pulled me into a hug.

"I am glad I did. I still owe you for the exam." She laughed as I held her tighter.

Blake and Ilia giggled at us. "I should have known." Blake laughed. "Weiss you sly girl."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

* * *

We stood outside the 1-A Heights Alliance, Blake and Ilia were spending one last night at the Base before coming back to the dorm. As I opened the door I was tackled by Ruby. "WEISS! I WAS SO WORRIED!" her black eyes were blood shot. "As your team leader I order you to never vanish like that again. Oh... your..." She looked at the branding on my face. Guilt was etched into her face

"I missed you too you dolt." I got back to my feet.

"Digging the new look Weiss." Yang said. "Oh hey Seduction. What are you doing here?"

"I'm joining 1-A." She smiled.

"We saw the fight on the news." Sero said as he walked over. The rest of the class let us in as they asked us questions.

"Why didn't you tell us that Adam was on Earth?" Ruby asked.

"We were told not to tell anyone." Glyn said as the door opened again. In the doorway was her aunt.

The R-rated Hero smiled at us. "Glad to see that you two are safe. Congratulations on getting into UA you freak." Midnight put the girl in a head lock while grinding her fist into her head. "Nezu explained to me what happened." We nodded at the woman.

The door opened again as Qrow stumbled in. "Fucking hell. Hero can't do this, hero can't do that. I just want a drink." He muttered. "Hey Ice Queen. Glad to see you are safe." He sat down on the couch.

"My, who's this?" Midnight asked.

"Oh, hello there. Name's Qrow. The Aura and semblance teacher. You are?" He asked.

"I'm Midnight." She let go of her niece.

"How have you two not met?" Yang asked.

"To be fair he was pretty busy with the investigation." Deku said. "He only taught a few classes so far."

"Well as we are working together, we should get to know each other." Qrow smiled at her, his eyes wandering away from her eyes.

"Most certainly, I know a bar that serves heroes down town if you're free." She stretched her back, her eyes eating the huntsman up.

"I'd be honored." He stood up. "So tell me about your self."

They left the dorm before anyone said anything. "Did... Qrow just get picked up?" Ruby asked Yang.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Yang said. "But if our uncle likes her... well we just have to deal with it."

The door opened again as Mina and Corinthia walked in, they were talking to each other in hushed tones. But I could hear them. "I don't know. You keep trying to show me how to be romantic, but it isn't working for me."

"Come on, you said your self that you like him. Ask him. I don't care if you insist on doing it your traditional way. It's just so painful watching you stare at him longingly in class." She grabbed the Princess by the shoulders.

"Mina you don't have to do this." Corinthia said.

"Just follow what I said and everything will be fine." Mina pushed the girl towards Bakugo. "Hey explosion boy."

"What do you want?" He glared at them until he saw Corinthia. "Oh Corinthia, what is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do some sparring." The normally boisterous and outspoken princess was nervous.

"Sure thing, what do you want to work on?" He smiled at her.

"UH, well I wanted to work on the... well you see..." She took in a deep breath. "I challenge you to a Valeian Duel."

Ruby and Yang perked up at that. "Are you sure Corinthia?" Ruby asked. "That is a pretty big commitment."

"I don't think I had seen one held since I was... six?" Yang said.

"Valeian duel?" Kaminari asked. "What is that?"

"It used to be a way to formalize arranged marriages in Vale, between members of families to show that they can protect them. The practice began to faze out as less and less people had to fight the Grimm. Now it's little more then a redundant part of Vale law. Though in more recent years it is a more romanticized version." Yang explained. Ruby seemed to glance at Todoroki for a split second, but I couldn't be sure.

"So how dose this work?" Aizawa asked from his sleeping bag in the corner.

"How long have you been here?" We asked.

"So you want to show me your power? Alright, know that I won't hold back." He smiled.

* * *

**Chapter is done.**


	46. Chapter 46

**"It used to be a way to formalize arranged marriages in Vale, between members of families to show that they can protect them. The practice began to faze out as less and less people had to fight the Grimm. Now it's little more then a redundant part of Vale law. Though in more recent years it is a more romanticized version." Yang explained. Ruby seemed to glance at Todoroki for a split second, but I couldn't be sure.**

**"So how dose this work?" Aizawa asked from his sleeping bag in the corner.**

**"How long have you been here?" We asked.**

**"So you want to show me your power? Alright, know that I won't hold back." He smiled.**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Corinthia Vs Bakugo**

I sat in the changing room, rolling my bronze blades over in my hands. "I have to show him that I am able to match him." I said to myself.

I stood up and walked out of the changing room to the training gym, not exactly the arena I was hoping for, but it would do. On the other side stood Bakugo. "I won't hold back, even if you do like me." He grinned.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled back.

* * *

We sat in the observation room watching the match begin. "Why is she doing this?" Glyn asked.

"Valeian duels are a tied to love in our world, especially for the Royal families of the kingdoms. Corinthia, despite her kingdom having fallen long ago." Blake said. "Originally it would be the suitor challenging the father. Later it became something of a ceremonial battle between the two in question, it's such a old tradition much has been lost and added on different towns and cities."

"On Patch it's just done between Hunters. Mom had challenged dad to one, they never told me how it ended." Yang said.

"Doesn't the winner choose how the relationship progresses?" Momo asked.

"It's a mutual decision. The dual is used to express their emotions on the battle field, a baring of your soul." Qrow said as he walked in.

* * *

I point one blade at Bakugo with the other crossed over my chest. I slowly circled him with slow pointed step. My footfalls didn't make a sound as I kept my silver eyes on his crimson. He followed me, his hands hidden in his emerald gauntlets. I slowly began to close in on him, quickly breaking out into a run, blue flames burning from my blades as I dodged a explosion by rolling across the ground, I came up kneeling blue lightning sparking of off me as I lunged at Bakugo.

My blades glanced off his gauntlets before spinning around and elbowing him in the back of the head. This made him angry, the grimm part of me felt it before he had a chance to show it. He pointed his open palm at me and unleashed a explosion the blasted me into a wall. I landed horizontally feet first. I pushed off with a gust of wind and slashed at him. The edge of the blade sparked on his aura but the force of the blow knocked him to the ground. I landed past him and twisted to avoid his explosion again.

"You think you can beat me like that?" He asked.

"I'm not looking to beat you." I said. "I want to show you how I feel."

"Then stop talking, and bring everything you have. I know you are holding back." He set off explosions in his hand.

"You want to see my full power? Very well." I closed my eyes and pulled on the darkness. Black flames filled the air.

* * *

I stared as Corinthia turned into a Grimm version of herself. Black hair framed red eyes. Her blue flame cape seemed to suck in light. "She..." I said as I pushed back my hair. "She is a grimm as well?"

"Her mother is Salem, the fact that she didn't have any Grimm features was quite strange to me." Qrow said.

"So she has two states, human and Grimm?" Weiss asked.

"Indeed," we turned to Menzro, "She was the only one among her sisters that could control the transformation. It is triggered by a strong emotion, not just rage or grief."

"She transformed at the Exam." Ilia said. "I had never felt so much power."

* * *

Bakugo launched himself at me, the shockwave of the explosion rolled off of me as I side stepped him and brought up my knee, smashing it into his chin. He spun around and blasted me with his quirk. I skidded back from his attack before I retaliated with a swing of my blades cutting through his gauntlets spilling his stored up sweat. I kicked him back before I tossed my sword at him, he impacted the wall before it sunk up to the hilt next to his head in the stone. "You are one hell of a fighter." He grinned.

"I would hope so." I smiled as I lowered my guard. "So, do you accept?" I asked as I released my grimm form.

"Sure. You certainly killed any doubts I had about you." He yanked my sword out of the wall. "I'll be happy with it."

I caught the blade as I walked up to him. "Then I am happy."

* * *

I laid on the doctors table as Torchwick walked back and forth. "You said you could handle it, that you could kill them and be done with it, now we have lost money, more then a few of the quirk destroying bullets, and a safehouse."

"One more time, I can do it." I tried to sit up, but my ribs were wrapped tightly, more then a few broken.

"I had trusted you and you had failed. We are an the brink of our grand plan. I had Shigaraki wrapped around my finger, he had complete faith in our powers and you go a lose." He tapped his cane on the floor.

"Roman, I just need to get stronger." I pushed myself up.

"And you will be." We looked at the bald doctor, a large glass box filled with a vile black sludge. "What kinds of Quirks will be you need?"

* * *

**We all know where this is going, and tell me what powers do you want him to have.**


	47. Chapter 47

**I laid on the doctors table as Torchwick walked back and forth. "You said you could handle it, that you could kill them and be done with it, now we have lost money, more then a few of the quirk destroying bullets, and a safehouse."**

**"One more time, I can do it." I tried to sit up, but my ribs were wrapped tightly, more then a few broken.**

**"I had trusted you and you had failed. We are an the brink of our grand plan. I had Shigaraki wrapped around my finger, he had complete faith in our powers and you go and lose." He tapped his cane on the floor.**

**"Roman, I just need to get stronger." I pushed myself up.**

**"And you will be." We looked at the bald doctor, a large glass box filled with a vile black sludge. "What kinds of Quirks will be you need?"**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Extra Lessons**

I awoke to a loud pounding on the door to my room. "GET UP PRINCESS!" Katsuki called through to me.

"Okay." I got up went to shower with a towel and change of clothes in my arms. As I passed my angry Prince I pecked him on the cheek. "We sparing this early?" I asked. "I don't know, it's all happening so fast."

"Oh you know what this is about, we are going to see my parents." he groaned. "The old hag won't let this down. But after that is done, we can do some sparing."

"Not quite you two." We turned to our teacher. "You both have extra lessons for the provisional license."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not part of the group retaking the exam." I said.

"Your actions in letting Ilia advance sparked a debate for the staff, eventually they agreed to let you retake the exam." He pulled out a juice box after taking a long sip. "We can drop you two off on the way back from the exam, but you have to be here before dark."

I nodded and went to get showered and grabbed my gear from my room running after the two boys. When we got to the bus it wasn't Aizawa standing there, rather Present Mic and All Might were the ones waiting for us. "You are HERE! All aboard students." The number one hero waved.

"YEAH! Let's get this show on the road." The smaller blonde man cheered.

* * *

I stood in the wooded battle center with Glyn. "Okay so a deep breath and force it out?" I asked as I ran a hand over my icy scales that ran along my arm.

"Yeah, it came naturally to me, I don't understand why you are having so much trouble with breathing fire." She said as she sat by a small fire with a few sausages on sticks.

I turned away from her and took in a deep breath, I pulled my head back and tried to breath fire, but nothing happened. I fumed as I threw myself to the ground. "Why won't it work?" I pulled and my new horns in frustration.

"Maybe... you don't breath fire." Glyn said with a cheesy sausage in her mouth. "You know how you blow on hot ramen to cool it down, try that." I raised eyebrow at her, but I stood up and took in a deep breath, and this time I pictured ice in my head, and the air in front of me turned icy cold as white flames erupted from my mouth, freezing everything in front of me, trees encased in ice, snow blowing around my feet icicles hung low from branches. "It worked!"

My eyes fell on the snow and I couldn't help it, I scoped up a ball and turned to Glyn. "Hey catch." I smiled as I threw it at her face, the cold ball hit her center of her forehead. she fell back laughing.

"Oh now you've done it." She stood up laughing, she scooped up a handful.

We had more fun then training.

* * *

I sat across from Mirio, a white aura flowed over him as he meditated, we sat atop the roof of the third year dorm. He had made leaps and bounds in his aura reserves, in fact they had larger then my own in the short time we had been training, but he couldn't find his semblance. He didn't seem bothered by that, happy that he had some sort of power, as limited as just having Aura was. "Okay, that is enough for today." I said I stood up.

"Thank you training me." He said as he stood up. "You make a great teacher."

"It runs in the family, my dad is a teacher, my uncle teaches, my step-mom helped teach here apparently." I laughed. "But for hunters, there are few greater missions then teaching the next generation of fighters." I slid to the edge of the slanted roof before jumping off, my boyfriend soon followed.

"Fair enough, but I've been wondering, what happened to your mother?" he asked.

"She is a bandit chief. And the Spring Maiden. Just as many villains as heroes in my family, All for One, my mom, Salem, and who knows how many more." I sighed. "You hungry?" I asked.

"Oh you bet, I'm amazed just how much meditating can empty you." He smiled as I laced my arm through his. As we made our way to the cafeteria we passed Blake and Ilia, who were coming out of the pool, towels wrapped around them. Blake looking a lot less happy then Ilia.

"Hey you two. Never took you as one to go swimming Blake." I said.

"I'm not, but it's part of our work out that we started while we lived on base." She said. "The water was fine, but Kaminari had gotten spooked by Hagakure who decided it would be a good idea to scare him under water without her swim suit. The whole pool got electrocuted and we had to save both Hagakure and Kaminari."

"It wasn't so bad." Ilia said.

"You were sunning yourself at the time." Blake squinted at her. "I was in the water." The chameleon stuck her tongue out at her with a happy smile. The first year charging port walked out being steered by Kyoka, a stupidly dumb look etched on his face, with two thumbs ups, the girl couldn't control her laughter.

"Oh yeah, didn't you say that Dupli was send military to help defend the school?" Mirio asked.

"Yeah, they should be arriving sometime this week." Ilia said.

* * *

I sat cross legged on the stump outside Menzro's cabin, silver and purple magic swirling around me. "Impressive, combining the creation and destruction powers inside you." His massive spiderlike body moved around me. "But you are only using about ten percent of it's total potential power, why?"

"If I use to much I cross into another world, and I can't control where I end up." I said as I let the powers fade.

"I see. Perhapes if you did something similar to your friend Izuku, flowing the power through your whole body instead of focusing it solely in your eyes you may have greater control and be able to use it higher levels. Go ask him how exactly he dose that." He moved to his cabin, "If you would excuse me, I have some lesson plans to go over."

"Lesson plans?" I asked.

"The school has hired me as a new art teacher for the support and Hero course students." He smiled, his ebony skin wrinkling in joy. "I believe my days as a warrior are at an end, Corinthia doesn't need me as a defender like she used to. But I still have my duty to her, and extension to you Lady Rose."

"Are you sure? The world could always use more heroes." I said as I stood up.

"I know, why do you think UA exists? That is duty for the next generation, not a old grimm like me. I may live for a long time, forever if I'm lucky, but the sands of time has had a effect on me." He said.

"You sure? You are by far the most powerful grimm I have ever seen, we didn't even beat you and that was with All Might." I said remembering the day I fell into his lair, it seemed like it was forever ago, but it had only been a few weeks.

"Why yes, but I have lost my desire to fight. What good is a hero who's heart isn't in it? No, I wish to change the world in a smaller way, but no less important." I bowed as I left.

* * *

I looked down at Adam, his body mutated by the quirks that had been added to him, his skin had a metallic gleam to it, his muscles were more refined, his eye replaced, mouth full of fangs. his horns longer. "The quirk therapy is done." I looked to the doctor as he handed me a list of quirks.

Super strength, super speed, thermal vision, poisonous bite, titanium skin, denser bones, instant instincts and time acceleration, which is one I had request for this. Anything living he touched will rapidly age, becoming frail shadow of it's self, still alive, no matter how old it got, the poor thing that it is used one will still live the same amount of time it would have, but senile and unable to function. "One last step." I said to the doctor.

"Yes." He said as he opened up the glass case containing the grimm sludge, slowly wheeled the unconscious faunas over and lowered him into the case and sealed it.

"I expect him to be under my direct control." I said as I left.

"Of course."

* * *

**And sorry for the delay on this chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

**About the Pov changes, I'm sorry if they are a bit hard to follow, but I don't want it to feel like I am hold the readers hand through the story. I'll try keeping it to a max of three pov characters per chapter from now on. If people have trouble still then I will start labeling who it is.**

* * *

**I looked down at Adam, his body mutated by the quirks that had been added to him, his skin had a metallic gleam to it, his muscles were more refined, his eye replaced, mouth full of fangs. his horns longer. "The quirk therapy is done." I looked to the doctor as he handed me a list of quirks.**

**Super strength, super speed, thermal vision, poisonous bite, titanium skin, denser bones, instant instincts and time acceleration, which is one I had request for this. Anything living he touched will rapidly age, becoming frail shadow of it's self, still alive, no matter how old it got, the poor thing that it is used one will still live the same amount of time it would have, but senile and unable to function. "One last step." I said to the doctor.**

**"Yes." He said as he opened up the glass case containing the grimm sludge, slowly wheeled the unconscious faunas over and lowered him into the case and sealed it.**

**"I expect him to be under my direct control." I said as I left.**

**"Of course."**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Extra lessons part two**

We sat on the bus, well me and Icy Hot sat on the bus, Corinthia had grown a hatred of anything with a engine. "You have to get used to it." All Might told her. Her fingers dug into the fabric of the seat, her teeth clenched.

"I don't like this." She muttered, between the air ship and buses she hadn't grown to like vehicles, "Just give me a horse and I'll make it on my own." I rolled my eyes as I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry." I said as she looked at me.

"It isn't natural." She said, "A metal cart with no animals of burden."

"Well it is just a bus. Personally I enjoy using my explosions to get around much more than this." I said as she pulled me closer. "Besides we are almost there."

"Oh thank the gods." We soon pulled over and got off the bus heading into the building.

As we walked down the hall way we bumped into the Shiketsu students. "Hey Todoroki!" The bald one waved us down, his freaky flesh friend Seiji not far behind.

"Oh hey Inashi." Over the lessons we had been taking, the air seemed to thin between them.

"Oh, my who is that cutie?" A blonde girl in the dark blue and red trimmed uniform followed the two of them, "I love the blue hair, I am Camie Utsushimi."

"I am Corinthia Blue Flame." She bowed.

"Blue Flame?" They asked.

"She is from Remnant." Icy Hot said, "A distant cousin of our classmate Ruby."

"Oh, you're one of the aliens." Camie said as she looked us over her eyes falling on Icy Hot for a moment to long.

"I guess she isn't wrong." Meat freak said. "But not the best way to put it."

"Please, I am the same as you, a student." Corinthia smiled, "I just hope to do my best to help the innocent."

"A FINE GOAL!" Baldy yelled.

"Your too loud Baldy." I snapped at him

"Not bald." He lifted his hat.

Corinthia giggled as we moved down the hall to go get changed, she went with Camie.

We changed into our hero costumes, and we fell into place in front of Gang Orca. "Two more hopeful heroes are joining us. Corinthia Blue Flame, and Maboromicamie." The two stood a little off to the side. "Most of you will be doing combat training. The Shiketsu and UA students have a different lesson." The double door behind us opened and a large group of kindergarteners rushed in, yelling and pushing. "Your mission is to win the hearts of the next generation."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME SHOUTO! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN NEED EXTRA LESSONS!" we looked up at the number two hero, standing next to All Might in the bleachers. And Corinthia turned to the kids and sighed.

"Why did it have to be kids?" She asked her self as she removed her sapphire flame cape, flicking it in the air the flaming material becoming a pattered blue fabric before wrapping her swords in it and tossing it up into the bleachers.

* * *

I stood in a clearing behind the dorms waiting for Deku to show up. "Ruby, you wanted to talk?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was about your Full Cowling. Menzro suggested that I try using my maiden and silver eyes in a similar way, so that I don't end up just shooting through universes at random." I said as he began mumbling. "Right now I can only manage about ten percent."

"I mean, in theory that should work, but with the fact that your powers are contradictory to each other that the danger of it running out of control is exponentially greater. But it is so focused in your eyes and only move out when you attack, so a full cowling power should help you. Okay... for Full Cowling you have to picture something." He said.

I closed my eyes and thought of... well those I cared about and how I want to protect them. "Okay I have it." I said.

"Okay now clench your butt and activate your power, or at least that is how Gran Torino and All Might put it." He said.

The air around me began to whip up as I pulled on the two powers, at first the silver eyes burned through my body slightly before it was balanced out by the maidens power, then I opened my eyes and tried to flow the power throughout my body. Bright silver and purple veins of power shot down my arms glowing beneath my white shirt crises crossing each other, "Ten percent." My body was racked with pain, my aura flaring as I pushed higher.

"Ruby... you sure about this?" Deku asked as I pushed up to fifteen percent, he was forced to use his quirk to stay in place.

"Don't worry." My body screamed in pain, "I can do this. Twenty percent." The lines vanished and my aura changed from red to a swirling mixture of purple and silver. "Twenty five, forty, fifty." My limbs locked up as my breath came in short bursts.

"Ruby you are burning up." Deku tried to fight the wind to get to me, the trees around us were torn up out of the ground and tossed aside knocking over more trees.

"Eighty." My sleeves started to burst into flames, my fingers dug into my skin, black blood dripping from my hands. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I pushed out my full power and I was blinded by the over flowing power.

* * *

**Well what do you think so far?**


	49. Chapter 49

**So I saw this what if video on youtube...**

* * *

**The air around me began to whip up as I pulled on the two powers, at first the silver eyes burned through my body slightly before it was balanced out by the maidens power, then I opened my eyes and tried to flow the power throughout my body. Bright silver and purple veins of power shot down my arms glowing beneath my white shirt crises crossing each other, "Ten percent." My body was racked with pain, my aura flaring as I pushed higher.**

**"Ruby... you sure about this?" Deku asked as I pushed up to fifteen percent, he was forced to use his quirk to stay in place.**

**"Don't worry." My body screamed in pain, "I can do this. Twenty percent." The lines vanished and my aura changed from red to a swirling mixture of purple and silver. "Twenty five, forty, fifty." My limbs locked up as my breath came in short bursts.**

**"Ruby you are burning up." Deku tried to fight the wind to get to me, the trees around us were torn up out of the ground and tossed aside knocking over more trees.**

**"Eighty." My sleeves started to burst into flames, my fingers dug into my skin, black blood dripping from my hands. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I pushed out my full power and I was blinded by the over flowing power.**

* * *

**Chapter 49: Heroes are Villains and Villains are Heroes.**

I finally had enough and collapsed to the ground, stone flakes breaking off from my skin. My shirt was ruined as Deku rushed to me. "Ruby!" He shook me as I gasped for air. "What were you thinking?"

"I needed to get stronger, I still have to face Salem on Remnant, Ozpin wanted a silver eyed maiden for that fight, I need to be able to use my full power." I looked at him as he pulled off his own shirt so that I could cover up. "Thanks." I said as I pulled the button up shirt over what remained of my own.

Then we heard a voice that sent shivers down our spine. "Midoriya, you are here for your training early." Standing over us was a man with a heavily scared face, crisp white suit, and clear face mask. "And who is... what is a villain doing here?" This white version of All for one dropped into a fighting stance. "Don't worry I am here."

"All for One! I'm sorry for being late!" A second Deku ran into the clearing. "Wait what is..." Then A girl followed him, jet black hair framed a scared face. She wore a UA School uniform.

"Ruby Rose." Cinder growled, "Are you here to Take down UA as well? First Beacon now here?" Flames erupted from her hands.

"Wait! We can explain!" Deku said. "She can cross universes using her powers, we were training, we aren't villains." He said as I stood behind him.

All for One sighed as he lowered his guard. "Come with me, we will get to the bottom of this."

Soon we were sat in front of a man that looked familiar, full face plague mask with glass eye hole, full length coat, and black hat. "You worked with Overhaul." Deku said.

"Well he is in charge of the Yakuza Hero Agency. I am Confession, First of all who are you?" He asked us.

"I am Izuku Midoriya, Hero name Deku." My class mate said.

"I am Ruby Rose, Hero name Reaper Hero: Red Huntress." I said which he cocked his head at me for. "What?" I asked.

"Are you a villain?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Who is the Number one Hero?"

"All Might." We said at the same time which he stood up and left the room. I could hear a short argument outside the room. Before White All for One walked back in and sat in front of us.

"So, another universe, not like Remnant, or just a gender swap?" He asked. "One where that murderer All Might is a hero? What am I in your reality?"

"You... are the greatest villain." We explained what had happened to us.

"It just sounds impossible." If he had eyes I'm certain he would wipe away a tear. "Our worlds took such different paths. I'm sorry for what... my alternate self did to you."

"It's okay grand-pa." I said, that word felt so weird in my mouth.

"That make me sound like a old man." He chuckled. "Well you should get back to your world." We walked back to the clearing and I pulled on the maiden and silvereyes to take us back, but...

Nothing, I felt nothing.

I had drained my powers so much that I couldn't create a spark.

"Oh no, oh no. I should have listened." I began to pace.

"Ruby calm down." Deku grabbed my arms. "We just have to wait for your powers to come back, like when you used last stand."

"And when I used last stand, I had to wait a week." I said.

"Well you are technically UA Students. I'll talk with the principle." All For one said.

We sat out side the principle's office for almost an hour, when... "Roman!" I jumped to my feet reaching for my scythe which I didn't have.

"Why yes, little red. It would appear that in some worlds you chose to protect while I was a criminal. Well the multiverse works in strange ways. Until you have your powers back, you are staying in 1-A, which means attending classes." The not mobster spun his cane on his finger. "

* * *

We stood outside the Heights Alliance 1-A Dorm. The alternate versions of our class mates glaring at me. "It has to be a trick." Kirishima said. "There is no way she is a hero, in any timeline." I flinched at that.

"I think we should give her a chance." Hagakure said. "I mean, it isn't impossible."

"I'll kill you if you try anything." Bakugo growled. "Deku get away from her." The Deku from this world was standing next to him so that meant he was talking to...

"No, I get that it is hard to believe, but Ruby isn't a villain." Deku protested. "She has saved many people."

"She'll stab you in the back." Cinder said as she pushed to the front of the class, "Like she did to Vale and Beacon."

I took in a deep breath. "I get that you don't trust me, but please give me a chance. I am trying to be a hero." I looked at them each. "I don't know what your version of me did."

"You killed Pyrrha. Right in front of me." Cinder marched over to me. "You took everything from her, from me." She pulled back her fist and punched me in the face. I didn't block it with my Aura. "I don't care if you aren't the same person, you killed her."

I didn't say anything.

"Cinder." Uraraka stepped forward.

"Mercury, Neo, Emerald, one by one you killed them." Tears flowed down her face. "Team CFVY, JNPR, all dead because of you."

"Cinder, this isn't the same person." Iida said. "She didn't do those things."

"I don't care! She is a monster!"

* * *

**I'll just leave this here. Don't mind me.**


	50. Chapter 50

**We stood outside the Heights Alliance 1-A Dorm. The alternate versions of our class mates glaring at me. "It has to be a trick." Kirishima said. "There is no way she is a hero, in any timeline." I flinched at that.**

**"I think we should give her a chance." Hagakure said. "I mean, it isn't impossible."**

**"I'll kill you if you try anything." Bakugo growled. "Deku get away from her." The Deku from this world was standing next to him so that meant he was talking to...**

**"No, I get that it is hard to believe, but Ruby isn't a villain." Deku protested. "She has saved many people."**

**"She'll stab you in the back." Cinder said as she pushed to the front of the class, "Like she did to Vale and Beacon."**

**I took in a deep breath. "I get that you don't trust me, but please give me a chance. I am trying to be a hero." I looked at them each. "I don't know what your version of me did."**

**"You killed Pyrrha. Right in front of me." Cinder marched over to me. "You took everything from her, from me." She pulled back her fist and punched me in the face. I didn't block it with my Aura. "I don't care if you aren't the same person, you killed her."**

**I didn't say anything.**

**"Cinder." Uraraka stepped forward.**

**"Mercury, Neo, Emerald, one by one you killed them." Tears flowed down her face. "Team CFVY, JNPR, all dead because of you."**

**"Cinder, this isn't the same person." Iida said. "She didn't do those things."**

**"I don't care! She is a monster!"**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Heroes are Villains and Villains are Heroes Part Two**

I closed the door to my new dorm room, a simple bed and desk in the far corners. Locking the door behind me I fell into the bed and started crying, I knew it was stupid, but they were the same people I had grown to call my friends. I felt betrayed despite the fact they weren't really my 1-A. I buried my face in the pillow to muffle my sobs. 'I am a monster...' There was a loud knocking at the door. I didn't say anything, I just wanted to be alone. The knocking came again. "Go away!"

"No we won't." Sato's voice came through the door. I got up and ripped the door open.

"Do you want to call me a murderer as well?" I wiped the tears from my face, "That I killed my friend in cold blood?" Standing at the door was Sato, Tokoyami, and Koda and Momo.

"No, we think that Cinder was unfair to you." Koda said quietly while waving his big hands, "After all you aren't trying to hurt us."

"Cinder bears the burden of Remnant dark fate on her shoulders." Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow rested his head on Tokoyami's shoulder.

"Dark fate? What dose that mean?" I asked as I cleared the tears from my eyes.

"You may want to sit down for this." Momo said as we moved into the room. I sat on the chair while they sat on the bed. "Blood Reaper is what we call you here. Because... well..."

"What happened to Remnant?" I asked.

"You... Blood Reaper hunted down the other maidens, and she has all their powers except Fall. Cinder has the Fall Maiden's power." Sato said. "Spring, Summer, Winter, Destruction and Creation."

"Creation? There isn't a Creation Maiden." I said, they glanced at each other.

"Yes there was, a little girl named Artimai, she had silver eyes and cute deer horns, her older brother was in the military, a Scottish man Named Mac Gregor." Koda said.

"I haven't met her then." I said, not thinking much of it. "So 'I' killed them all for their powers? What for?"

"You destroyed Remnant. Flattened the kingdoms." Cinder said from my door. "Millions of innocent lives destroyed like they were nothing more then a after thought." Her one eye glared at me, "Now all that is left is me, Adam and Torchwick. And I told you not to talk with her." She looked at the four of them.

"Cinder, you are letting your hatred to blind you." Inasa stood behind her. "She isn't a villain." I then realized something, I hadn't seen a split colored hair cut in this class.

"Where is Todoroki?" I asked.

* * *

"Oh All Might, we have to deal with that school soon." I said as I spun my scythe around me. "All this waiting around, no fear, no terror, no blood is making me hungry." I purred as the fire Villain endeavor walked in.

"I told you, we have to deal with UA with a more cautious touch." The massive blonde man leaned on the wall. "Ectoplasm and Midnight are scouting out the forest. They haven't run into the damn Hero team, Dabi, Stain, Adam and Spinner. We have to deal with them first." The greatest villain in history looked us over. "Endeavour is Shouto ready for battle?"

"Yes, my son has been trained for the moment we tear down that false hero god All for One." The man smiled sadistically.

"Oh I can't wait to feed off the pain of those students, and claim what is mine from Cinder. Maybe I'll just take the power from her, and keep her alive as a plaything, powerless." I giggled. "Or at least till I tire of her."

"You make your victory plans to soon." Sitting at a computer covered desk was the brains of our little cabal, the animal test subject Nezu. The smartest villain in history. "We still have to worry about the vigilantes Magne, Toga and Moonfish. Then there is Muscular to worry about, he guards UA with Gentle Hero and La Brava. But my reading of UA have picked up something odd. A second Maiden." He put up the holographic image of me in a UA uniform.

"How strange..." I said. "She clearly isn't from our world, I had felt a spike in magic coming from UA, I had thought it was Cinder. Well just more power for me, Eraser will help me kill her. Like every other Maiden." I licked my lips. "I will make her scream as I eat her soul."

* * *

**I will put out a few more chapters today.**


	51. Chapter 51

**I completely forgot I was supposed to follow Summer, Tai, Oscar, and JNR Orpheous, I have some plans for them. I should get to work on that.**

* * *

**"Oh I can't wait to feed off the pain of those students, and claim what is mine from Cinder. Maybe I'll just take the power from her, and keep her alive as a plaything, powerless." I giggled. "Or at least till I tire of her."**

**"You make your victory plans to soon." Sitting at a computer covered desk was the brains of our little cabal, the animal test subject Nezu. The smartest villain in history. "We still have to worry about the vigilantes Magne, Toga and Moonfish. Then there is Muscular to worry about, he guards UA with Gentle Hero and La Brava. But my reading of UA have picked up something odd. A second Maiden." He put up the holographic image of me in a UA uniform.**

**"How strange..." I said. "She clearly isn't from our world, I had felt a spike in magic coming from UA, I had thought it was Cinder. Well just more power for me, Eraser will help me kill her. Like every other Maiden." I licked my lips. "I will make her scream as I eat her soul."**

* * *

**Chapter 51: Heroes are Villains and Villains are Heroes Part three**

I sat in front of my desk, with a open note as I wrote down a journal entry, in ancient Vale script as usual.

_It is the second day since I had arrived in this reversed universe. The hero villain swap isn't one to one, Iida's brother Ingenium is also a hero here. I have classes after this journal entry. I want to go home, and laydown wrapped in Kirishima's arms, this worlds version of him while he doesn't hate me personally, is untrusting. While I understand it isn't Kiri, well it is, but isn't. Hearing his voice call me a villain hurts._

_Having Deku here is a small comfort. He is a good friend, but he is a hero for the many, a hero, but not my hero. He came to save me and Bakugo, sure with the help of others. At every turn he was there for me. I feel so selfish that I keep putting him in danger._

The door to my room opened and Mina was standing there. "We have English." She said before she noticed the note book. "Oh a diary! Oh right, we haven't been introduced. I am..."

"Mina Ashido, Hero name Pinki. Back home you were one of the first people in 1-A to talk to me." I said as I stood up. "You along with Kiri."

"Kiri? Oh Kirishima. You were friends with us?" She asked as we walked over to the elevator.

"Well me and Kiri became a little more then friends." I said as I blushed.

"No way. You are dating that manly idiot. Wait so... oh he's been so mean to you. He is pretty close with Cinder along with Bakugo." She said.

We stepped out into the lobby, standing around the table was the three of them. "Oh look who it is." Kirishima said. "The not Villain." I flinched.

"Kirishima, she isn't going to hurt anyone." Mina said. "In fact in her world you two are a couple."

Bakugo spat out his cereal laughing. "THIS IDIOT! DATEING! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Kirishima just stared at me.

"Really? A murderer?" He asked.

"I never killed anyone." I pouted. "I never asked for any of this to happen."

"You don't have me fooled." Cinder said.

"And I haven't let my hatred for you cloud my vision, you are a hero in this timeline, but in mine you killed Pyrrha." I snapped as I left the group.

"I..." I could feel her confusion. "Wait."

"No, you have done nothing but call me a monster." I spun around. "Look at me, I see that every morning in the mirror. I am a monster. But I want to remain me." I marched up to her. "Hate me all you want. But make no mistake. I am a HERO. If I have to face down some twisted version of me to prove it, so be it. But I won't attack you for something you didn't do."

She didn't say anything as I left the building. Deku running after me. "You okay?" He asked.

"No. I need to get home." I looked at my hand and tried to activate anything. My Aura glowed weakly around my hand. "I hate being here. Everything is weird and reversed."

"I'm sorry about Cinder. She just has been through a lot." We turned to the Izuku of this world. "I'll try talking with her later."

"Oh hi, we didn't really get to talk. Call me Deku." Deku said to Deku.

"Please call me Ruby." I smiled.

"Please, call me Izuku." He smiled. "Cinder is just really protective of her friends, when she lost Emerald we couldn't get her to eat for nearly a week." He walked with us.

"I don't think Cinder in our world would be... like that. She seems a lot warmer as a person." I said.

"Would be?" Izuku asked.

"My sister is... the fall Maiden." I said. "Cinder was the last one."

"Oh... I see you have been dancing around that." Izuku said.

"Yeah, I don't need anymore reasons for her to hate me." I said.

"Well I never really got to meet Cinder. I got left behind when you went back to Remnant." Deku said.

"So is it true that All for One is a villain in your world? It just seems impossible that he could be evil at all." Izuku said.

"Yeah, he is the one responsible for my current form." I said. "It's soo strange seeing him as a hero for us. And the thought that All Might is a villain is absoulutly terrifying." I rounded a corner and came to the English class where...

"Welcome to Class 1-A." Mr. Compress bowed. "I'm certain you have heard enough of your counterpart, so I won't bring it up anymore then needed."

"Don't worry." I smiled. "It's just taking some getting used to."

English passed easily enough, science was taught by Overhaul. He enjoyed showing us the individual elements that went into objects and putting it back together. Maths was taught by Twice, who taught multiplication by using the Dekus. Needless to say it got out of had pretty quickly with Bakugo seeing so many Dekus.

We had lunch then it was hero classes, taught by Muscular and Stain, my aura and semblance were at full strength, it was coming back a lot faster then when I had used last stand on All Might.

Me and Deku didn't have hero costumes so we wore gym clothes. As I left the change room I saw that this worlds Deku had a full body suit of mechanical armor, it was painted with a white chest, green light and black metal legs. "Oh I've been meaning to ask. What is your quirk?" I asked.

"Oh I don't have one. This suit was built for me by Hatsume." He said as he looked at my Deku. "Why do you have one?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah I do." Deku said.

"Wow, your lucky." He laughed. "I barely got into the hero course. Kacchan was livid with me."

"I still am you nerd!" Bakugo slapped up the back of his head. "But it means I can beat the hell out of you in sparring." He glared at me, but there was less hatred in his eyes now.

"Everyone gather up!" Muscular called out. "I need to see what our guests can do. So it will be Midoriya against Midoriya two. And... Bakugo will spar with Rose."

"First one to get knocked of their feet loses." Stain said, he stood a lot straighter then he did in our world, and his smile didn't send shivers down my spine. "The rest of you find a partner."

"I won't go easy on you." Bakugo shoved past me.

"So it'll be like when you tutor me. I still have a headache from that last study session." I joked before I remembered that this wasn't the same Bakugo.

"Ha, different world, still the best." He laughed.

* * *

**Done, I think I can get a third chapter done later today.**


	52. Chapter 52

**"Wow, your lucky." He laughed. "I barely got into the hero course. Kacchan was livid with me."**

**"I still am you nerd!" Bakugo slapped up the back of his head. "But it means I can beat the hell out of you in sparring." He glared at me, but there was less hatred in his eyes now.**

**"Everyone gather up!" Muscular called out. "I need to see what our guests can do. So it will be Midoriya against Midoriya two. And... Bakugo will spar with Rose."**

**"First one to get knocked of their feet loses." Stain said, he stood a lot straighter then he did in our world, and his smile didn't send shivers down my spine. "The rest of you find a partner."**

**"I won't go easy on you." Bakugo shoved past me.**

**"So it'll be like when you tutor me. I still have a headache from that last study session." I joked before I remembered that this wasn't the same Bakugo.**

**"Ha, different world, still the best." He laughed.**

* * *

**Chapter 52: Heroes are Villains and Villains are Heroes Part Four: Deku Vs Deku**

I stood behind Deku, he was going to spar with Izuku first then I would face Bakugo. "We have no idea what that suit dose." I said as he pulled on the braces over his gym clothes. "Keep this short, we probably don't want a drawn out fight with him."

"I know, but you got it easy, well relatively speaking, you have a semi regular sparing match with Bakugo back home. But you don't have your scythe or your Maiden powers right now." He said. "He always leads with his right with a large explosion."

"I know, I know." I punched him in the shoulder as he pulled on the knee braces. "Keep Full cowling under ten percent, don't want you to kill your self." I joked as the gate opened and across the flat area I saw Cinder with the other Deku, her arms fall from around him as she pulled away. My eyebrow raised for a split second.

"Plus Ultra." He smiled as he put up a fist.

"Go Beyond." I gave him a fist pound as I turned around.

* * *

Ruby left as I moved forward, Izuku in his power armor moved towards me, a metal helmet unfolding around his head. "So you have a quirk. It's either my mothers telekinesis or my fathers fire breath. Or some form of fire control."

I dropped into my shoot style. "Wrong on all three." I said. "Five Percent Full Cowling." The glowing red lines grew across my body, then faded for a even emerald glow with vibrant lightning arcing around me. "Bring it."

His suit powered up as he fired emerald beams at me, they dug into the asphalt as I dodged up into the air. "DELEWARE SMASH!" I flicked at him, the compressed air exploded around him as he shot towards me. I spun around and brought down an axe kick on him. He blocked it with his fore arms but the force of the blow forced a crater to form below us. He grabbed my leg and spun me around slamming me into the wall. His suit augmented strength matched that of Full Cowling twenty percent!

"Not bad!" He lifted me off my feet and smashed his fist into my gut, I pushed off of him. "You have some skills."

"Oh you have no idea." I crouched down and mimicked Gran Torino's style. "Full Cowling Ten PERCENT!" I smashed into roof, walls, floor and Izuku. My kicks knocked him around, but it wasn't doing anything to his armor. Several ports on the suit opened and condensed beams of energy shot out. I was hit by one and it burned through my clothes and singed my skin I skidded to a stop behind him ready to smash him in the back but he spun around slamming his armored forearm into the side of my head.

"Three hundred and sixty degrees of view because of cameras hidden in my armor." He said as he kicked me in the in chest nearly knocking me to the ground. "I have no blind spots."

"Then I just have to move faster." I pushed myself to fifteen percent. "Gran Torino Style! Hundred Smash Cyclone!" my kicks sent shockwaves through the air, the dust was kicked up by the wind. Soon he was engulfed in a dust cloud. "DETROIT SMASH!" I lunged for him but his head snapped up to me and he swung his leg in wide arc, my fist impacted with his helmet, metal flying away from the place of impact while his leg smashed into my ribs, I felt sickening cracks run through them. He hit the ground at the same time as I landed on my back.

"Well... uhhh… I guess it's a draw." Muscular said while clapping. "That has to be one of the best matches I have ever seen."

I groaned as I pushed myself up. "I could learn a few things from you." I smiled.

"Right back at you." Izuku stood up, wiping blood from his mouth. He pulled me to my feet.

"AGAAH!" I held my ribs.

"Oh don't be a baby, Overhual will fix you right up." Muscular said over the PA.

"I got you." I walked with my counter part out of the arena.

* * *

**Next time is Bakugo and Ruby, along with more Villain Ruby plans.**


	53. Chapter 53

**"Then I just have to move faster." I pushed myself to fifteen percent. "Gran Torino Style! Hundred Smash Cyclone!" my kicks sent shockwaves through the air, the dust was kicked up by the wind. Soon he was engulfed in a dust cloud. "DETROIT SMASH!" I lunged for him but his head snapped up to me and he swung his leg in wide arc, my fist impacted with his helmet, metal flying away from the place of impact while his leg smashed into my ribs, I felt sickening cracks run through them. He hit the ground at the same time as I landed on my back.**

**"Well... uhhh… I guess it's a draw." Muscular said while clapping. "That has to be one of the best matches I have ever seen."**

**I groaned as I pushed myself up. "I could learn a few things from you." I smiled.**

**"Right back at you." Izuku stood up, wiping blood from his mouth. He pulled me to my feet.**

**"AGAAH!" I held my ribs.**

**"Oh don't be a baby, Overhual will fix you right up." Muscular said over the PA.**

**"I got you." I walked with my counter part out of the arena.**

* * *

**Chapter 53: Heroes are Villains and Villains are Heroes Part Five: Ruby Vs Bakugo, Rose Storm**

I watched as the Dekus limped off as I walked into the sparing arena. Across from me stood Bakugo. "I can't believe there is a Deku that strong." He chuckled. "But that still doesn't compare to me."

"Don't be to sure of your self." I put up my fists. "After all, you aren't as all powerful as you think."

"Begin!" Muscular called over the PA.

"AP SHOT!" He wasn't following his usual fighting pattern. I barely dodge the attack in a quick burst of petals. "HOWITZER BLITZ!" He used his explosion to rapidly as he rocketed towards me in a spiral of flames, his leg impacted with my aura sending me back into the wall. "DODGE THIS!" He pulled the pin from his gauntlet, the resulting explosion took out much of the wall behind me.

As the flames and smoke cleared I glared at him, still standing. "You want to play it that way?" My arms dissipated into petals and began to swirl around the arena. The petals left thin gouges in the ground and stone walls as the sped up. "Rose Storm!" They all shot towards Bakugo, cutting his skin and hero costume, not deep enough to do serious damage but enough to distract him. I burst forward, grabbing him and lifted him up into the air. He couldn't cause explosions in a state of petals. I flipped over and raced to the ground, letting go of Bakugo mere seconds before we hit the ground. He landed on his feet while I skidded away, before I could fully get my footing I was hit with a explosion knocking me to the ground.

"Bakugo wins!" Mascular called the match.

He walked over to me. "Good try, for someone fighting with a fraction of their power."

"Oh if I had my maidens power I would be the one standing right now." I pouted. "But you won fair and square." I did a kip up back to my feet.

"That was amazing Bakugo!" Kirishima ran out to his friend.

"Thanks man." He said as I turned away from the two of them.

"Wait." Kirishima put his hand on my shoulder. "It was unmanly for me to attack you like that. There is a difference between you and that villain."

I stayed quiet for a second. "Thanks." I walked away.

* * *

I paced in the chamber built for me. 'I need to feed.' I scratched at my skin. I hated having to wait between rampages, these villains were nothing to me, but there was just so many people on this world that I can't just go killing and be done with it, I need their help. "How long must I wait? Cinder has my power, she must be planning her next steps right now." I need to kill. To feel the blood flow down my face, to destroy the weak.

The door opened causing to spin around, reaching for my scythe. "It's me." All might said. "We are ready for the attack Reaper."

"Good, when do we slaughter those children?" I asked, my fingers twitched with anticipation.

"Tonight, Mt. Lady, Midnight, Endeavour and Shouto will destroy the walls for the thugs while we sneak in from the rear." He said as he turned around.

"Good... I want to hear those Maidens scream." I tapped my face. "So have you thought about it?"

"Once All For One is dead, I'll give you One for All, he has to pay for the death of my master." He growled as he left.

'Once I have that power... I'll be stronger then the gods them selves, nothing will stand in my path.' I dragged a clawed finger around my horn, 'I'll feed on every world I'll never die from anything.'

* * *

I walked towards the Nurse's office. I thought of what Rose had told me. 'I'm the villain in her world, yet... she looked past that? I treated her like a villain without thinking... how could I be so stupid?'

I opened the nurses office where the Dekus were. "How did you get these injuries?" Overhaul asked as he looked at x-rays of the Deku that arrived with Rose.

"If I use my quirk at full power, it has serious backlash." He said. "If I break my arms anymore, I won't be able to use them anymore."

The masked man looked at him. "Get over here." He said as the boy got up. He ran his hands down the boys arms, the flesh shifting beneath the skin. "I have increased your bone strength and density through out your body, the ligaments in your arms had micro tears which I repaired. Oh Miss Fall, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on Deku." I said.

"You do this after every sparring match his has, he's strong enough to look after himself." He rolled his eyes. "Second bed."

I bowed and went to check on him. He was still in his armor, a large icepack taped to the side of his face. "Hey Cinds." He smiled.

"How you feeling?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Ears are still ringing a bit." He laughed. "Nothing too serious."

"That's good." I placed my hand onto of his. "Are you sure you don't want your aura unlocked?" I asked.

"I'm sure."

* * *

**GOOD MORNING FANFICTION! EIGHT THOUSAND VEIWS ON THSI STORY AND FORTY NINE THOUSAND ON ROSES AMONG HEROES! I want to thank all of you for staying with me for this story. I can't believe how big these have gotten so far. So the next chapter will be the absolute largest I can make it. **

**I am working on two spin off for these, the My Hero movies. I am starting with Two Heroes first, but Heroes Rising won't be far behind. **

**So sincerely from the one, the only, the ambitious,**

**Dragon Scripture**

**"Darkness allows the light of Justice to shine Brighter."**


	54. Chapter 54

**I walked towards the Nurse's office. I thought of what Rose had told me. 'I'm the villain in her world, yet... she looked past that? I treated her like a villain without thinking... how could I be so stupid?'**

**I opened the nurses office where the Dekus were. "How did you get these injuries?" Overhaul asked as he looked at x-rays of the Deku that arrived with Rose.**

**"If I use my quirk at full power, it has serious backlash." He said. "If I break my arms anymore, I won't be able to use them anymore."**

**The masked man looked at him. "Get over here." He said as the boy got up. He ran his hands down the boys arms, the flesh shifting beneath the skin. "I have increased your bone strength and density through out your body, the ligaments in your arms had micro tears which I repaired. Oh Miss Fall, what are you doing here?"**

**"Just checking up on Deku." I said.**

**"You do this after every sparring match he has, he's strong enough to look after himself." He rolled his eyes. "Second bed."**

**I bowed and went to check on him. He was still in his armor, a large icepack taped to the side of his face. "Hey Cinds." He smiled.**

**"How you feeling?" I asked as I sat next to him.**

**"Ears are still ringing a bit." He laughed. "Nothing too serious."**

**"That's good." I placed my hand onto of his. "Are you sure you don't want your aura unlocked?" I asked.**

**"I'm sure."**

* * *

**Chapter 54: Red Huntress VS Blood Reaper**

I rolled over in my bed, something wasn't right, and it wasn't the fact that I was stuck in another world. Then I felt it, pure hatred flowed over me, I shot out of bed, and threw the door open. "The school is under attack!" I yelled as I ran down the halls.

"And how could you..." Jiro said from her door, but she was cut off by explosion that rocked the building alarms went off. I rushed down stairs as Fast as I could, I was just wearing my gym bottoms and a sports bra, in the distance I could see Mt. Lady and several large pillars of flames, massive spikes of ice formed before my eyes.

"UA STUDENTS! PREPARE TO DIE!" Mt. Lady laughed as she kicked one of the towers of the main school. As she pulled back her fist a flash of blue filled the night sky. Her arm had a large bleeding cut standing in the rubble stood Adam Taures, his blue sword in his hand.

"Vile Villains! To attack a school at night, do you have no honor?" He sheathed the blade again and slashed again, using the blunt edge of the blade, Mt. Lady was thrown back to the ground.

The Hero Dabi flew in above the chaos, his blue flames melting away the ice. "We have to evacuate the students!" He yelled. "Spinner is on his way!"

Stain ran past me. "Get back inside."

"No, I am a hero, I can help." I clenched my fist, purple flames engulfing my hand as my Maiden power returned to me. Cinder Ran out next to me.

"We have to let the pros handle this." She grabbed my wrist. "The only reason they would be attacking this boldly would be because..."

**"DETROIT SMASH!"** One of the General Studies Dorms exploded. I could feel a split second of fear before it was gone. Standing in the burning ruins was a massive blonde man in a black red and gold costume, a torn cape flapped behind him. **"ALL FOR ONE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" **He bellowed with glee.

"DETROIT SMASH!" Deku flashed past us, green lightning arcing off him, his fist impacted with the evil All Might. The man was forced back a step.

**"Strange you use the same attacks as me." **He looked down at him. **"Do I know you?"**

**"I am DEKU! AND THE ALL MIGHT I KNOW IS THE GREATEST HERO IN HISTORY! FULL COWLING 100 PERCENT!" **He smashed his kicks into the gut of the larger man throwing him back.

"We have to go, All Might is here. Blood Reaper isn't far behind him." She pulled me along.

"No we have to fight!" I pulled my self free, but I was tackled to the ground by a storm of black petals. As I was dragged on the stone I engulfed my self in black and purple flames. I was picked off the ground and thrown into a wall. I crashed into it, my spin popping painfully.

A dark twisted sickly sweet voice hit my ears. "So you are another version of me." I looked up at the... thing. The whites of her eyes were red, purple irises and silver pupils seemed to laugh at me with a single glance. "Shame I have to kill you." She, I, it spun on her heal. In her hands she carried a blood rusted crescent rose that stunk of death. Her torn clothes revealed puckered scars and red glyphs all over her skin. Her horns had red spirals that started from the corners of her eyes. Her hands were tipped with short ivory claws. Grimm plats covered her shoulders like pauldrons. "To think I became a hero. What a fucking bitch you are, you have all this power, and you want to help people?" She laughed, it sounded more like metal scraping on metal.

"You are a monster." I stood up.

"We are monsters." She corrected. "We lost our humanity the very moment we became grimm." Cinder ran behind her slashing at her with an obsidian sword. But she spun around hooking the one eyed girl with her scythe, spun her around before slamming her into the ground and kicking her in the gut breaking her aura with ease. "You damn bitch. If you really want to die so badly fine." Multicolored flames filled her hand as clouds formed in the sky, purple white and red lightning filled the sky. "I'll burn you to cinders."

I moved before she could attack the girl on the ground, I grabbed her arm and slammed her into the ground with a over the shoulder throw. 'I NEED THIS TOO WORK!' "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I pulled on the power of my silver eyes, my Maiden's power flared with strength as the winds around me changed the storm above us. The purple and silver lines of Full Cowling covered my body. "FULL COWLING 20 PERCENT!" A magenta glow filled the air around me. "REAPER SMASH!" I decked the evil me in the face blasting her back as the stones around me began to rise from the ground.

She wiped the black blood from her mouth. "Impossible, you... you only have one Maidens power..." She growled.

"You fight for yourself, I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! REAPER'S JUDGEMENT!" I unleashed a massive beam of power, it impacted her in the chest blasting her back.

"VESUVIUS!" Cinder hit her hand to the ground, a straight path ran under Blood Reaper boiling with heat erupting with molten stone washing over the villain.

**"HELL'S GATE!" **the Villain Ruby roared, an explosion of molten stone barely missed as a expanding fire ball rolled over us. **"****I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!" **The flames receded but I saw something in the distance, a silver and gold sphere of fire and the second later the emotions of a few people I know well hit me. A distinct taste of spicy chickens raced through my mouth.

"It's over." I said.

"What makes you say that? I only just got started!" She laughed, Then we heard and saw a massive explosion in the sky.

**"DIE! DIE! DIE!" **Bakugo threw a dark red comet at us.

**"RED RIOT: UNBREAKABLE!"**

* * *

**Last chapter of this arc will be finished tonight. I hope, but if not, just more story for you guys.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Orpheous It's explained a few chapters back, she was trying to better control her power when using both the silver eyes and the Maiden power. So She Asked for Deku's help in making her own version of Full Cowling. It's in the end of chapter 48. It isn't One For All. Yet.**

* * *

**"You fight for yourself, I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! REAPER'S JUDGEMENT!" I unleashed a massive beam of power, it impacted her in the chest blasting her back.**

**"VESUVIUS!" Cinder hit her hand to the ground, a straight path ran under Blood Reaper boiling with heat erupting with molten stone washing over the villain.**

**"HELL'S GATE!" the Villain Ruby roared, an explosion of molten stone barely missed as a expanding fire ball rolled over us. "I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!" The flames receded but I saw something in the distance, a silver and gold sphere of fire and the second later the emotions of a few people I know well hit me. A distinct taste of spicy chickens raced through my mouth.**

**"It's over." I said.**

**"What makes you say that? I only just got started!" She laughed, Then we heard and saw a massive explosion in the sky.**

**"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Bakugo threw a dark red comet at us.**

**"RED RIOT: UNBREAKABLE!"**

* * *

**Chapter 55: Battle of UA**

As the evil version of me turned towards Kirishima in confusion I blasted her. "You claim that you will take our souls! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" As the smoke cleared Kirishima smashed his fist into her face, a massive shockwave clearing the some in a large circle. He leaped away as Bakugo blasted over.

"AP SHOT RAPID FIRE! DIE DIE DIE!" The air around he lit up as he launched a artillery barrage at her.

"RAAAAAH!" Multicolor flames burned off her. "HUMAN SCUM! EVEN SALEM COULDN'T STOP ME!" She laughed as she lunged for Bakugo, but a large explosion rang out blasting her away. We turned to Katsuki in pajamas.

"Well you haven't faced to of me." He growled. **"DIE! HOWITZER IMPACT!"** He screamed as he launched himself at her blasting her into...

**"FULL BARRAGE!" **Izuku wore his armored suit flying over us firing all his weapons blasting her to the ground.

**"ST HELENS!" **Cinder bellowed as she unleashed a torrent of flames crashing into the villain. She scrapped across the ground.

"Damn it Erasure... where are you?" She got to her feet. "I will kill you!" Her body began to glow. **"INJUSTICE!" **A expanding ball of pure energy shot out from her, only to vanish. "What the?" Then a grey scarf shot past us wrapping around her arm and a man in a black hero suit yanked her to the ground.

"I took care of him." Aizawa said.

* * *

I watched as the Chaos unfolded, "So this is where little red ended up? Mr. Compress, Get me that villain girl, and this worlds All Might." I said as I kept my hand on the head of our young silver eyed Maiden.

"Of course Roman, it is a good thing that this worlds version of me was away on a mission, Dabi should be taking care of him right now." He said as he leaped towards the battle.

"It's her..." She said as she stared at little red, "The demon girl."

"Yes, and when it's time, you will help us kill her." I whispered to the girl. "You just have to listen to me." Where my hand touched between her horn glowed. "Remember, it was her who destroyed your home." I altered her memories slightly, I had to do so because of how the quirk worked.

"I... I will avenge my brother..." Her eyes clouded over.

"That's right Aritimai, she is responsible. And what do you have to do?" I asked her.

"Get... stronger."

"Good. You finally understand." I smiled.

* * *

I stood in front of the twisted villain All Might, Overhual's changes to my body allowed me to use my quirk with so much more ease, but one hundred percent still had a lot of strain on me. "I will DEFEAT YOU!" I Screamed. "DELEWARE SMASH!" I flicked my fingers, a massive shockwave blasted the giant man back, he stood still and laughed.

**"LET ME SHOW YOU HOW TO PROPERLY USE THIS POWER!" **He cackled **"DETROIT...**"

**"SMASH!" **A flash of red and blue stood with his back to me, **"FEAR NOT! FOR I AM HERE!" **All Might Smiled.

**"Damn Hero... WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" **He howled.

**"I AM THE SYMBOL OF PEACE! I AM ALL MIGHT!" **My teacher glared at his dark mirror image.

**"A Symbol of Peace... what a farce, I will tear you LIMB FROM LIMB!"**

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Me and All Might turned to the white suited All For One. "Can I ask for your help in this matter? As one hero to another."

**"All... for One." **All Might clenched his fists.

**"Yes, that is our real enemy, All for One." **Evil All Might goaded the hero.

"All Might, Don't fall for it! All for One in this world is a Hero!" I called out to my idol. He looked at he, his shadowed blue eyes looking at me and nodded.

**"I trust you Young Midoriya. Let's do this!"**

* * *

Me, Weiss, Blake and Corinthia were shot towards the front gates of UA, I could see Ruby battling, something. I could feel the raw power flowing from that thing but there was a army of villains that had to be stopped. We landed as a giant villain Rose up from the ground, "MT. LADY!" Weiss yelled.

"Oh it is nice to be recognized." she looked down at us, "Sorry about this, but I have to crush you little heroes."

"I SAID STAY DOWN!" A hero yelled as he leaped up at her, a gunshot rang out, the giant villain stumbled back as a blue blade spun in the air where her face had once been. He grabbed it as he fell, stabbing into the giant upper leg as he fell to the ground. Blood sprayed as she fell to one knee. He landed in front of us. "Get back the pros have this handled." He huffed blade at the ready, blood covering his face.

"Adam..." Blake said as she took a step back.

He glanced back, and he seemed well shocked. "Blake... Weiss... Yang... your alive?"

* * *

**Chapter done.**


	56. Chapter 56

**This is a bit of a power recap chapter because of how many changes there has been to cannon and the sheer amount of characters. And Maidens and silver eye powers can cross universes. Corinthia has Silver Eyes. If you have any questions about the powers just ask.**

* * *

**Ruby Rose:**

** Quirk: None**

**Semblance: Petal Dash**

**Magic:Maiden of Destruction, ****Silver eyes, Grimm form**

* * *

**Yang Xiao Long:**

**Quirk: None**

**Semblance: Afterburn**

**Magic: Fall Maiden**

* * *

**Weiss Schnee:**

**Quirk: One half of Dragon Heart**

**Semblance: Glyphs**

* * *

**Blake Belladonna: **

**Quirk: None **

**Semblance: Shadow Clones**

* * *

**Corinthia Blue Flame:**

**Quirk: None**

**Semblance: Royal Command**

**Magic: Princess of Helen, Silver eyes, Grimm State**

* * *

**Glyn Harem:**

**Quirks: Masochist, One Half of Dragon Heart**

**Semblance: None**

* * *

**Katsuki Bakugo:**

**Quirk: Explosion**

**Semblance: Implosion**

* * *

**Eijiro Kirishima:**

**Quirk: Hardening**

**Semblance: Earth Breaker**

* * *

**Tenya Iida: **

**Quirk: Engine**

**Semblance: Time Dilation**

* * *

**Roman Torchwick:**

**Quirk: Memory**

**Semblance: None**

* * *

**Adam Taures:**

**Quirks: Super strength, Super Speed, Instant Instinct, Thermal Vision, Titanium skin, Denser bones, Venomous bite, and Time acceleration**

**Semblance: Energy Absorption**

**Magic(ish): Grimm Nomu**

* * *

**There are a few more changes, but these are the important ones at this point. sorry that this isn't a full blown chapter, I wanted to clear things up because of how many chapters there is. I had to go through it all to see if I was missing anything.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Princess Of Helen Is just a name for her magic abilities, instead of just calling it 'Magic'. It was just a creative choice really.**

* * *

**Me, Weiss, Blake and Corinthia were shot towards the front gates of UA, I could see Ruby battling, something. I could feel the raw power flowing from that thing but there was a army of villains that had to be stopped. We landed as a giant villain Rose up from the ground, "MT. LADY!" Weiss yelled.**

**"Oh it is nice to be recognized." she looked down at us, "Sorry about this, but I have to crush you little heroes."**

**"I SAID STAY DOWN!" A hero yelled as he leaped up at her, a gunshot rang out, the giant villain stumbled back as a blue blade spun in the air where her face had once been. He grabbed it as he fell, stabbing into the giant upper leg as he fell to the ground. Blood sprayed as she fell to one knee. He landed in front of us. "Get back the pros have this handled." He huffed blade at the ready, blood covering his face.**

**"Adam..." Blake said as she took a step back.**

**He glanced back, and he seemed well shocked. "Blake... Weiss... Yang... your alive?"**

* * *

**Chapter 56: Battle For UA**

Blood Reaper stood in the center of us, her hands gripping her weapon. "So many eager playthings." Spun care freely, "I'll kill you all."

"What is wrong with her?" Bakugo asked, his hand ready unleash the sweat stored in his gauntlet.

"She is pure chaos." Cinder said. "With the power of five maidens and silver eyes, she can do what she wishes. Our only option is to put an end to her. Permanently."

"Never thought I would have to kill myself..." I shook my head. "That sounds wrong. Another way?"

"Perhapes I could lend a hand." We looked at Mr. Compress. "I came to UA's aid as fast as I could."

"Yeah that's right, your quirk allows you to seal away people in your marbles." Cinder said.

"What is a Villain doing here?" Bakugo and Kirishima growled.

"Villain me? I'm sorry, but unlike in your reality, I am a hero here." Mr. Compress placed a hand to his chest in feigned hurt. "Regardless my fine young gentlemen, all I need is touch her and she will be sealed away for good."

"Quite bold to strategize in front of me." She lunged for Mr. Compress. "All I have to do is kill you!"

I lunged in front of her, charging a torrent of purple and silver lighting in my hand, my fist impacted with the side of her head blasting her away, she skidded to a stop only for a emerald beam to blast into her chest from Izuku. "You won't take anymore lives!" He yelled.

"DIE!" Two explosions smashed into her mid air knocking her to the ground, her scythe was blasted out of hands. Both Bakugo's hands smoked.

"Kilauea!" Cinder called out, the stone beneath the villain rose over her, super heated magma bubbling a golden glow. Flames burned from her one good eye.

"STONE COMPRESS!" Kirishima used his semblance to shrink the ball, the heat rapidly leaving it.

"And Sealed." Mr. Compress touched the smoking surface, a blue flash and it was gone.

"That... was to easy." I said. "You sure that will hold her?"

"I could seal away a god and they would be powerless inside my marbles. Now we should deal with the great mountain of a villain All Might." The well dressed man said. We ran over to the dorms where the battle of titans raged, "Ruby, Cinder may I ask your assistance, the rest of you help with the evacuation and the villains at the gate."

As the mighty blows rang out, more building were destroyed, luckily they had been evacuated when the attack began, the students in the dorm that had fallen victim were only unconscious, but hurt and trapped in the rubble. We had to end this quickly.

All For One and All Might battled the Villain All Might. **"Listen to me Toshinori! All For One is your real foe, it is that way! He killed our master!"**

**"Your words fall on death ears villain! You use your power to hurt others! I will defeat you!"** Good All Might blasted Bad All Might in the face.

'I need a better way of telling the two apart.' I felt a sweat drop roll down my face.

"SMASH!" Deku yelled as he landed a massive blow on the villain, bring him down to a knee before he was swatted away, he crashed into a tree and stayed on the ground.

"I'll check on Deku!" Cinder yelled as she ran past the fight.

**"That is the next one? Pathetic!" **Evil All Might stood up and was attacked by All For One, his white suit's sleeves exploded as his muscles grew beyond their size.

"Stay down." The calm hero slammed blow after blow into the villain, winds were whipped into a storm, blowing away Mr. Compress as he lost his footing, but I pressed on, pulling on more of the power stored inside of me.

**"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! THERE WILL ALWAYS BE ANOTHER GREAT VILLAIN!" **The black suited villain blasted the hero in the stomach forcing him to double over.

**"TEXAS SMASH!"** The symbol of peace hit the villain with all the force he could muster, but it did nothing, he was sent flying with a back handed strike he crashed into building where he reverted back to his weaker form. "Damn it... We will stop you."

**"You are weak. Allow me to show you real power." **He lifted All for One by the head. **"UNITED!" **he pushed the man away, and the world seemed to slow as I tried to close the distance. **"States!"** His arm glowed with the power of his quirk, I was almost there. **"OF SMASH!"** I wasn't fast enough, I watched with horror as the hero was blasted away, scrapping a long bloody trail along the stones and rubble, his breathing mask destroyed.

I turned away from the fight and ran to the man, "No, please, don't be dead." I skidded to a stop.

"Ruby... is that you?" He asked weakly.

"Yes, don't worry, we will stop him and get you help." I said, the loud heavy footsteps filled the air.

"There is only one way to beat him... we have to take away One for All from him... But I don't have the strength to do that..." He raised a broken, bloody hand to the side of my head... "It's my fault he has this power, and yet I can't take it away... my body is to damaged to even store it... but you..." He said, his breaths coming in short gasps. "You are young and strong enough."

"No, I can't, my body already rejects part of my power... I can't risk it." I wiped a tear from my face.

"There is one thing that no hero can never do, and that is not try. Please... lives are at risk..." His hand fell away but I grabbed it. "Don't be scared little one."

"O-okay." red lightning crackled from his hand and my body felt like it was on fire.

"I'm glad to... have met you." His hand went limp and I stood up.

**"So you are the next user of All For One. I'll kill you before you have a chance to use it." **His evil grin shined darkly down at me.

"Your wrong, because I will defeat you. Because I have more then just a hero, I am a Huntress, and I will never rest until I have my pray."

* * *

**And the power chapter needs a update.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Ruby only has one maidens power, yes the destruction maiden power was created from a sliver of the Fall Maidens power, but she is only one, and the Full Cowling is her using the silver eyes and Maiden power at the same time. The name will change in the future to differentiate it from Deku's One For All. Sorry if there was any confusion. If you have any more questions about powers just ask in the reveiws down below.**

* * *

**"There is only one way to beat him... we have to take away One for All from him... But I don't have the strength to do that..." He raised a broken, bloody hand to the side of my head... "It's my fault he has this power, and yet I can't take it away... my body is to damaged to even store it... but you..." He said, his breaths coming in short gasps. "You are young and strong enough."**

**"No, I can't, my body already rejects part of my power... I can't risk it." I wiped a tear from my face.**

**"There is one thing that no hero can never do, and that is not try. Please... lives are at risk..." His hand fell away but I grabbed it. "Don't be scared little one."**

**"O-okay." red lightning crackled from his hand and my body felt like it was on fire.**

**"I'm glad to... have met you." His hand went limp and I stood up.**

**"So you are the next user of All For One. I'll kill you before you have a chance to use it." His evil grin shined darkly down at me.**

**"Your wrong, because I will defeat you. Because I have more then just a hero, I am a Huntress, and I will never rest until I have my prey."**

* * *

**Chapter 57: Fall of the Symbol of Fear**

"Full Cowling, one hundred percent." I said as I pulled on my full power. My body glowed crimson as my hair spiked up, black, purple and silver lightning arced around me, it felt like I finally had found something that had been taken away... 'My father had destroyed my quirk when I was born. Now... now I have it.' "I AM RED HUNTRESS! I AM THE LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS THAT BURNS AWAY EVIL! **REAPERS RETRUBUTION!" **I fired a massive beam of pure power, blasting Dark Might into the sky. With a massive explosion of petals I shot after him, the wind roared in my ears as fire burned in my hands.

**"TEXAS SMASH!" **His fist passed through my body of rose petals.

**"RECIPRO BURST!" **The back of my leg ignighted with flames, smashing it into the villains stomach. As he was thrown from me I placed my left hand infront of my right with a small hole. **"AP SHOT!" **The silver and purple flames erupted from my hands in a concintrated beam that threw me even higher into the air, the blast impacted him, the explosion engulfed him.

"**NEBRASKA SMASH!" **A condensed tornado shot towards me, carrying the flames, I crossed my arms to block the flames while tucking in my body. They washed over me. **"Behind you little one!"** I barely turned around when he attacked. **"DETROIT SMASH!" **His attack struck my aura, but it held, but only barely. I was thrown threw the sky. I was forced to use the winds to steady my self.

I heard in the back of my head, a familiar voice reminding me of something, 'Magic is used for more then just destruction, but creation.' Corinthia's words rang through me.

Then another, 'The outfit makes the hero, and you prove that, and Miss Rose is cosplaying the Grim Reaper.' Smile's voice echoed in my head.

Pyrrha then came to my head, 'I have to pass on the power to you, Ruby.'

Deku, 'It doesn't matter if the future is set in stone, because I will smash it and build one better!'

Weiss, 'I always wanted bunk beds as a kid.'

Blake, 'Our enemies are out there gathering strength, and they aren't just going to wait till graduation, and neither will I.'

Yang, 'I can't believe that my little sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!'

Bakugo, 'I will be the number one hero! EVEN GREATER THEN ALL MIGHT!'

Mom, 'I thought I would never see you again.'

Dad, 'Get up and try again kid, there is no other way to be a huntress.'

Qrow, 'Nope.'

And Kirishima, 'I love you.'

* * *

Everyone had stopped what they were doing, looking up at the battle in the sky, my sister was glowing with power, half her hair was silver, the other half royal purple, Her eyes light up the night sky in a show more dazzling then the northern lights for miles around, her body for a few seconds was shrouded in flames then burst away for a full suit of plated armor, black with red and silver petals embossed, a purple flaming cape, her horns had grown and branched off, forming a sort of crown. The villains behind me began to turn and run, but none of them got far as a several police car deep blockade had been formed, and large amounts of heroes had arrived.

**"TRUE MAIDEN ONE MILLION PERCENT!" **She yelled, her body glowed with her aura. **"FALL OF FEAR!" **She shot towards the villain she was battling, her fist struck him in the stomach... through the stomach. She grabbed the wounded man and threw him to the ground, creating a dust could that was torn apart by the storm forming high above. **"STORM OF THE HEAVENS!" **A pure white lighting bolt the size of a skyscraper in width struck the pit as rain began to fall. The flash and clap blasted many from their feet, but I held my ground and ran back toward her.

'I... can't believe she is that strong...' My mind was going a million miles an hour, 'My sister is... a hero.'

* * *

I landed in the crater, the wounded villain laid on his back, smoking as he bled out. "You... you are no hero." HE said as he pushed him self up on shaky legs. "You are a... GAK!" He coughed up a large amount of blood.

"I am a grimm, to me you are but another human to be destroyed in my kinds mission to tear down the work of the Brother of Light. But I only seek to tear down that which is evil." red black lightning arced around my hand. "You used a power that should have been used to save others to harm them. A power that you were never worthy to wield."

"Evil... and stealing the powers of others isn't evil?" He asked. "You do this, you won't be any better then Blood Reaper." I stopped for a second. "You want to remain a hero, leave me with One for All." He grimaced as he held his shattered arm.

"Don't listen to him, take his power, he's too dangerous!" I looked up at Yang who stood at the edge of the crater.

"No, you want to remain a hero, turn and leave." His blue eyes flicked up to my sister.

"Ruby, you are a hero! Nothing will change that!" I smiled as I closed my eyes for a second.

"All Might did consider taking me as his successor." I grabbed the giant mans face, he was too weak to pull me away, and the power flowed into me. I let go and he fell to the ground, he would live, but he would never harm anyone else.

* * *

**And thus concludes that chapter. Tell me what you thought.**


	59. Chapter 59

**"Evil... and stealing the powers of others isn't evil?" He asked. "You do this, you won't be any better then Blood Reaper." I stopped for a second. "You want to remain a hero, leave me with One for All." He grimaced as he held his shattered arm.**

**"Don't listen to him, take his power, he's too dangerous!" I looked up at Yang who stood at the edge of the crater.**

**"No, you want to remain a hero, turn and leave." His blue eyes flicked up to my sister.**

**"Ruby, you are a hero! Nothing will change that!" I smiled as I closed my eyes for a second.**

**"All Might did consider taking me as his successor." I grabbed the giant mans face, he was too weak to pull me away, and the power flowed into me. I let go and he fell to the ground, he would live, but he would never harm anyone else.**

* * *

**Chapter 58: Aftermath**

We gathered all the injured students in the gym, it was a miracle that no one was killed, but Mr. Compress was found with some serious burns, and he couldn't remember much about the battle. "I captured Blood Reaper?" he asked as he cleared his head. "But... then the marble she is sealed in is missing."

"It's okay my friend, I have trackers searching the school grounds as we speak. We have captured many of the greatest villains today." Principle Torchwick said. "We should be grateful for that. And you Little Red." He turned to me. "If you ever need our world's help, we will come to your aid."

"Thank you." I said as another white suited man was walked in.

"Miss Rose, I would like to speak with you." All for One said, a breathing mask on his face. We walked to a far corner. "About All for One, the quirk that is."

"Oh, right, I'll give it back." I reached out my hand but he shook his head.

"No, now that the danger of One For All has been removed, I no longer require it, but I feel that you have many perilous trials ahead, and both powers will be needed. But I suppose they will need a new name now as they will have combined." He said.

"A new name... Peace For All." I said.

"Yes, peace... something that I hope will stay for good this time, Seven years it took him before he rose back to light. I just have to hope there isn't any one waiting to take his place now." He sighed. "Perhaps one day I could meet your father, and have the son I never got to know." The old hero said sadly. "If it means anything, these short few days we had to know each other, I'm glad that I met you."

"Will you continue to be a hero?" I asked.

"Yes, All for One wasn't the only quirk I had, I still have enough power for a few more decades." He laughed. "But maybe it's time I settled down soon. After all, a story has to end someday. But yours has only just begun."

"Hey Ruby, hey gramps." Ynag said as she walked up to us.

"Ah Yang Xiao Long, it's nice to meet you." His scared face seemed to smile. "You were named after your grandmother, a fiery hero who went by Hell Empress, Yang Aurum." he said.

"Well in our world, it would be villain." She said.

"True enough." he said. "You should be getting ready to leave soon if I'm not wrong."

"Oh right," I said, "Well till next time." I smiled and waved as we walked away."

* * *

I sat across from Adam, with Weiss at my side, he digested what we had told him, with him were Dabi, Stain, and Spinner. "I'm a monster in your world... I can't believe... that my desire to help the faunas became so... twisted."

"It's okay Adam, even I was a villain in their world, that version of me had a twisted version of my way of seeing heroes, I believe that heroes shouldn't be paid for their work, but I know why they are. I don't accept payment, so I work as a teacher here."

"And we serve as security of UA." Dabi said.

Adam ran a hand down his face, unmarred by that scar. 'The scar that drove him to do what he did.' "Adam I don't know how to put this..." I started.

"Weiss, I am ashamed for what he did, my ideals, violence, harming innocent people. I never want to see people hurt, but to take pleasure in torture. It's a smear on the honor of my name. Is he still at large?" He asked

"Yes, but you have your duty here." Weiss said while picking at her scales on her forearms. "We can't ask you to fight our battle."

"I... I understand, but know if you ever need help, I will be there." My heart twanged, this is my old friend, the one I had fallen for in the early years of the White Fang, the boy who worked endlessly to help the faunas. He turned to me. "Blake, I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but I am sorry. Sorry that I couldn't protect you in this reality, and that I became your abuser in yours... I understand if you never want to see me again."

"No, I am glad to see you, my oldest friend, besides Ilia..." I blushed slightly.

"I know that blush." He smiled. "Don't tell me, you are with Ilia?" He teased.

"What! No, no, no we aren't like that!" I hid my face.

"I knew how Ilia felt for you, ask her and see what happens, I want you to be happy Blake. To find your self a smile worth fighting for." He pulled me into a hug. "Just do whats right."

* * *

I stood of to the side with Izuku, Kirishima and Bakugo, "Cinder... what happens now?" He asked.

"Now... now we step up, this may mark one of the biggest changes in history." I said, "An age where anything and everything can happen. A age of heroes that cross universes. If we are to be number one now we best get stronger."

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked. "They are going back to their world. We aren't competing with them."

"Isn't obvious, they are planning on connecting their Remnant and Earth permanently, what's to stop them from doing the same with ours and many others idiot. To be number one soon will mean being the best in many universes. We are going to have to take down so much more villains." Bakugo said as their Deku, Kirishima, Bakugo and Hero All Might walked by, but I noticed something, holding onto the other Bakugo's arm was a girl, with sapphire blue hair.

"Would you look at that, Their Bakugo has a girlfriend." Kirishima laughed. "I never believed any version of you would be able to do that!"

"Shut up idiot! It just means he has his head in the wrong place!" Bakugo snapped.

"A girl friend..." Deku said quietly. I looked at him before I hesitantly grabbed his hand. I could see his hair spike up in shock before he realized it was me.

"If you two don't mind, I need to Talk with Deku." I smiled.

"Yeah, whatever losers." Bakugo had gotten Kirishima in a head lock who was now starting to turn purple in the face.

We rounded a corner and looked around. All alone. "What is it Cinder?" He asked.

"I've had something on my mind the last few weeks." I said, "I don't really know how to say this Deku, but... maybe sometime next week could we catch a movie?"

"Oh yeah, who's coming with us? I know that Sero likes to go to the movies." He said.

"No, just the two of us." And he finally got it.

* * *

We stepped out of the swirling silver and white flames, Dabi and Mr. Compress on either side of me. "I'm glad you are starting to listen Artimai, now Twice will take you to your room." I looked at the masked villain as he sat on the hideout's couch watching cartoons.

"Of course boss. Come on it was just getting good!" He took the young girl by the hand and walked down the hall with her. "How was the trip? Don't say a word."

"I'm still disappointed Mr. Compress." I looked at the masked villain. "You failed to capture that worlds version of All Might, his power would have been a great asset, but now, now she has both All For One and One For All. We need to kill her, and soon."

"Yes, but we do have Blood Reaper Torchwick." He said. "And now we can begin on the Maiden Nomus."

"Yes, and these better work Roman, after your friends failure, we can't afford for more hideouts to be blown up." Shigaraki walked in. "The doctor has Neo and Emerald ready for the process."

"You sure you want to risk your precious body guard on this project?" Mercury asked. "After all you seem to like her a lot more then the rest of us."

I pointed my cane at the boy. "Unless you want to join Adam in the pit, and not as a Nomu, I suggest you shut your mouth."

* * *

**And done.**


	60. Chapter 60

**At this point to change from a first person pov to a fully third person pov in the last few arcs of this story wouldn't make sense, so I'll stick to one person per chapter and if I need multiple, I'll label, the school festival and Gentle Criminal arc, and as well as the return of a few characters, and a focal turning point in the story. The Hero Vs Hunter Grand Tournament. I'll write out the rules for the tournament when the time comes. I have some rules tow work out and a framework to build.**

* * *

**We stepped out of the swirling silver and white flames, Dabi and Mr. Compress on either side of me. "I'm glad you are starting to listen Artimai, now Twice will take you to your room." I looked at the masked villain as he sat on the hideout's couch watching cartoons.**

**"Of course boss. Come on it was just getting good!" He took the young girl by the hand and walked down the hall with her. "How was the trip? Don't say a word."**

**"I'm still disappointed Mr. Compress." I looked at the masked villain. "You failed to capture that worlds version of All Might, his power would have been a great asset, but now, now she has both All For One and One For All. We need to kill her, and soon."**

**"Yes, but we do have Blood Reaper Torchwick." He said. "And now we can begin on the Maiden Nomus."**

**"Yes, and these better work Roman, after your friends failure, we can't afford for more hideouts to be blown up." Shigaraki walked in. "The doctor has Neo and Emerald ready for the process."**

**"You sure you want to risk your precious body guard on this project?" Mercury asked. "After all you seem to like her a lot more then the rest of us."**

**I pointed my cane at the boy. "Unless you want to join Adam in the pit, and not as a Nomu, I suggest you shut your mouth."**

* * *

**Chapter 59: Return Home**

We gathered infront of UA. "Well it was nice meeting you. I'm sorry for how I treated you." Cinder said as we said our goodbyes.

"I feel like we should stay and help rebuild." I said. "But we have to get home. Who knows, maybe once we start connecting universes, we'll get to meet again. One day." I gave her a big smile right back.

We looked at everyone saying goodbye. "Yeah one day." She smiled.

"Ruby, we need to get going." Aizawa said. "You have work to catch up on, again."

"Yes sir." I slumped over as Cinder laughed. "Good bye."

"No, this isn't good bye, just going to be awhile before we see each other again." We gathered up in a circle and Yang and Corinthia brought us home in a gold and silver flash of light. When the flames dispersed, we stood in front of our UA. And people were rushing around carrying around boards and plywood. trollies of paint were carted around.

"Uh, did we miss something?" Deku asked.

"Oh, right, people started getting ready for the school festival the day after you ripped a hole in the fabric of reality." Yang said. "So now that we have tose two we have to find Mirio."

"What do we have to find Mirio?" I asked.

"Because Eri wants to see you four." Aizawa said as he walked towards the dorms.

* * *

We waited outside her hospital room, Deku, Yang, Mirio and I waited for the doctor to come out. "You can see her now." She said. I opened the door and saw the little girl in the bed, her grey hair framed her small round face.

"Eri, we are here." I said as I sat on one of the chairs, Deku and Mirio on one side, Yang on my other. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, I wanted to... to thank you for saving me." She said quietly as she looked at the ground. "But... I don't know your names."

"Oh, well Eri, I am Mirio Togata. I am the hero Lemillion."

"Lemillion?" She asked.

"Yeah, because I want to save a million people."

"I'm Deku."

"De... ku?" She looked at my class mate.

"Well it's my hero name, My real name is Izuku Midoriya."

"You are Deku." I smiled at her as she turned to me and Yang.

"I am Ruby Rose, my hero name is Red Huntress." I said as the small girl shyed away from me. "And this is my older sister."

"I'm Yang, Sun Dragon, you remember me?" she asked. Eri nodded. "You wanted to thank us?"

"Yes, because... despite that everyone seems to get hurt because of me, you helped me." During non of this, she never smiled.

"Well we wanted to see you smile." Mirio said.

"Smile?" She asked.

"It's something you do when you are happy." Yang said as she smiled, "Like this."

Eri pulled at her cheeks as she tried to smile... 'Has she never smiled?' I could feel the horrible realization run through the others. Yang froze before she stood up and sat next to her.

"Come here Eri." Yang said as she hugged the small child, I could tell it was taking her everything she had to not cry. "I promise on my honor to protect you."

"What?" She asked as Aizawa walked in I focused on the girls as Aizawa talked with Deku and Mirio about taking Eri to the school festival.

"Aizawa? We... we need to talk." I stood up as I walked out of the room.

"What is it Ruby?" He asked.

"What will happen to her?" I asked.

"Once she has control of her quirk, she will most likely be put in a orphanage, that isn't what she needs." Aizawa said.

"Perhaps... I... need to call my uncle." I said, "he... he will know what to do."

I stood outside as I pulled out my phone and dialed Qrow. "What is it squirt?" He asked.

"It's about Eri… She needs a family, and... I don't know what to do." I said.

"Well... your parents aren't around... and you are too young to take her in. And with my semblance..."

"Yang said she promised her honor to protect her." I said.

"Naïve... but... if she feels that she has to, put her on the phone." Qrow sighed.

I walked back in the room. "Yang, it's Qrow." I said as I handed her the phone.

"Hey Qrow..." She was quiet for a moment. "I'll let you explain it to Mirio," She handed my phone to him.

"Hello. What is it that you are going to explain to me?" He smiled, then his eyes grew big as he fully understood what her promise meant to her. What it meant to be a huntress. "I will be there for her, both of them." He handed me my phone.

"What was that about?" Aizawa asked.

"Yang... has chosen to add Eri to our family." I said.

* * *

**And done.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Yes, Ruby is a aunt.**

* * *

**"Well... your parents aren't around... and you are too young to take her in. And with my semblance..."**

**"Yang said she promised her honor to protect her." I said.**

**"Naïve... but... if she feels that she has to, put her on the phone." Qrow sighed.**

**I walked back in the room. "Yang, it's Qrow." I said as I handed her the phone.**

**"Hey Qrow..." She was quiet for a moment. "I'll let you explain it to Mirio," She handed my phone to him.**

**"Hello. What is it that you are going to explain to me?" He smiled, then his eyes grew big as he fully understood what her promise meant to her. What it meant to be a huntress. "I will be there for her, both of them." He handed me my phone.**

**"What was that about?" Aizawa asked.**

**"Yang... has chosen to add Eri to our family." I said.**

* * *

**Chapter 60: Prepairing for the School festival.**

"You can't be serious, she's just a teen." The doctors said. "We can't let you just adopt her."

"Why not? She needs a home, I have the experience needed to take care of some her age, and money isn't a worry because me and my boyfriend work as well. She will be in good hands." Yang said.

"We can't let you burden your self at such a young age." One nurse said.

"Eri isn't a burden. To Yang's home culture, adoption is the greatest thing you can do for someone. To take them in and give them your love." Mirio said.

"Look we understand, but she's still in school..."

"So, there are plenty of moms in school. Why would this be any different? Eri needs a home, yet the first one to offer is being turned down? She needs to learn better control of her quirk, where better then UA? With a teacher that can make sure she doesn't hurt people, and heroes in training to help her grow?" I said.

"I have called Nezu, and he has no problem with it. After all if she wants to be more then a hero to the girl, then she has all of UA's staff to turn to." Aizawa said. "Including All Might."

The doctors sighed. "You will have to sign a lot of paper work." They said to Yang. "It won't be easy."

"I'm willing to do it, after all, I helped raise Ruby, and she turned out fine." Yang smiled.

"I'm not sure how much that adds." Deku said quietly to me.

"Me neither... how am I to explain this to Kirishima?" I asked.

"I have no Idea." We returned to Eri's room before we left.

"Am I really going to be part of your family?" Eri asked.

"Yes, you will be. We will do every thing I can to be there for you." Yang said. "So what do you want to call us?"

"Is it not Mirio and Yang?" She asked.

"Well we will be like a mom and dad to you." Mirio said with smile that would give All Might's a run for it's money.

"Mom and dad?" Eri asked.

"Well we are... it's kind of hard to explain, moms and dads are people that care of children and teach them things." Mirio said.

"So is Aizawa your dad?" The Teacher hid behind his scarf.

"No, I'm just a teacher, I'll let you get adjusted." He said as he left.

* * *

We visited Eri almost daily, learning her favorite foods, and things, but not once did she smile. But at the same time me and Deku along with the rest of 1-A were getting ready for the band performance. "I'm really glad that you waited for us on choseing our positions." I smiled at Kyoka as I helped her set up the band gear in the gym. "Between yours and Weiss's music lessons we are moving along great. A duet will make this all the better as I can't dance to save my own life." Mina had tried to teach me to dance... but that hadn't gone very well... at all.

"Well you also have your song, a way to show the other students your home." She smiled. "I can't wait to perform a song from another world."

"Well music across cultures has always existed, a universal language you could say." Tenya said.

"Indeed. Now everyone from the top!" Jiro called out.

* * *

**Short chapter today, the next few chapters will be focusing on what is happening in Remnant.**


	62. Chapter 62

**We visited Eri almost daily, learning her favorite foods, and things, but not once did she smile. But at the same time me and Deku along with the rest of 1-A were getting ready for the band performance. "I'm really glad that you waited for us on choseing our positions." I smiled at Kyoka as I helped her set up the band gear in the gym. "Between yours and Weiss's music lessons we are moving along great. A duet will make this all the better as I can't dance to save my own life." Mina had tried to teach me to dance... but that hadn't gone very well... at all.**

**"Well you also have your song, a way to show the other students your home." She smiled. "I can't wait to perform a song from another world."**

**"Well music across cultures has always existed, a universal language you could say." Tenya said.**

**"Indeed. Now everyone from the top!" Jiro called out.**

* * *

**Chapter 61: Train Crash**

I leaned back in my seat, Nora, Ren, Oscar, Tai and Summer busied them selves as we waited. "Jaune, do you think Team Rwby will be okay?" Nora asked.

"Of course... they are able to handle anything." I said as I looked at my teammate.

Summer looked at us, her one smiled. "Don't worry, so Long as Toshinori, Aizawa and Qrow are with them, nothing will happen."

"Toshinori?" Tai asked.

"All Might, I worked with him a few times." Summer said. "He's the greatest hero to ever live."

"Sounds like you are fond of him." Ozpin said, to which she glared at him.

"Oh, you. Toshinori is a good friend, nothing more. Now let the child have control of his own body." The coldness in her voice caught me off guard.

"Still angry with me?" He asked.

"You are a lying snake Ozpin, now be honest, how dose that relic really work?" She crossed her arms.

"The relic of wisdom answers three questions every one hundred years, but the questions were used up long ago." He said before he glowed and Oscar took control.

"Why don't you trust Ozpin?" Tai asked.

"It's personal." She sighed, "I'm not ready to talk about it. Ozpin is hiding more then just Salem and Maidens from the world. Once we get back to earth, it'll be safe to talk about it."

We nodded, this woman, she was a leader, she knew what she was doing in her ever action. "Summer... can we talk?" I asked as I stood up.

"Okay." We moved to the back of the train car, it was empty except for us. "What is it you want to talk about Jaune?" She asked.

"I... I'm not sure I'm ready to lead my team, and with losing my friend Pyrrha at Beacon, I don't know if I can keep them safe." I looked back at Ren and Nora.

"I know how you feel, but you have to lead, not protect them. They are hunters, they can defend them selves." She said before we heard a loud screech and the train shuddered. "Grimm. Ready to do your job?"

I nodded as everyone grabbed their weapons. We climbed onto the roof of the train to find the two Huntsmen who were hired to protect the train were already fighting.

One of the winged beasts lunged for me. I swung my sword through it's neck before bashing another with my shield. Ren ran past me, his pistol blades rapidly firing into chest of a beast before leaped over him smashing Magnhild into it's skull. Summer stood dead center, her fore arm cross bows launching a volley taking masses of the grimm. One got past that but Tai grabbed in out of the air and tore it open before he kicked another down into the valley. She burst into petals and reformed instantly high above the train, like she had teleported. **"THUS KINDLY YOU SHATTER!" **Her arms were covered in giant ice dust cannons that fired and froze many of the grimm that shattered when they hit the ground. She landed near the back of the train when the alpha of the pack landed in front of her. "Been a while since I've seen one your size." She remarked as she danced around it's fire breath. Stone blades formed in her hands which she drove into right wing joint and ribs of the beast. It howled in pain as the dust weapons heated up and began to burn it's flesh.

"Fire and stone dust used in unison." Ren said as the creature turned to face us. "And for it not burn her."

"She has been regarded as one of the greatest Huntresses to ever graduate Beacon." Tai said. "She is the strongest person I have ever met."

Summer cut and slashed at the beast before it fell of the back of the train, howling in pain. She turned around and glared at Oscar. "They were looking for something, The Relic most likely, can it attract grimm?" She asked.

Oscar froze for a second before nodding. The two Huntsmen ran up to us. "The Rear guns are damaged." The said.

"Move the civilians as far up as you can, we will cut loose as many cars as we can, Our group will serve as bait to keep as many grimm away from the rest of them, Ren, your semblance is to mask emotions correct? Can you do it for a large group of people?" Summer asked taking charge of the situation.

"Yes, I can." He said.

"Ren. Nora, you know my sisters address, they will help you until we get there." I said.

"Okay, you and Nora go with them. We will stay back. Don't worry about us." She left no room for arguing as the all of us climbed back in the train "Jaune, we need you here because of your ability to heal others. It maybe all that keeps us alive until we reach Argus on foot."

"I understand." I said as people filed past us. Soon it was time. I looked at Ren as he locked the door before the whole train going forward turned grey.

I looked at the clasp holding the train together and swung my sword, cleaving through the metal with all my strength. Our section began to slow down immediately. "Find something to hold onto, we need to give off enough negative emotions to divert the grimm from the train." Summer said as she climbed onto the roof of the train.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Oscar asked.

"I'm going to derail us." Grabbed onto a seat and began to pray. The side of the train next to cliff face glowed orange for a mere second before everything went down hill. Literally.

* * *

**And chapter complete!**


	63. Chapter 63

**"Move the civilians as far up as you can, we will cut loose as many cars as we can, Our group will serve as bait to keep as many grimm away from the rest of them, Ren, your semblance is to mask emotions correct? Can you do it for a large group of people?" Summer asked taking charge of the situation.**

**"Yes, I can." He said.**

**"Ren. Nora, you know my sister's address, they will help you until we get there." I said.**

**"Okay, you and Nora go with them. We will stay back. Don't worry about us." She left no room for arguing as the all of us climbed back in the train "Jaune, we need you here because of your ability to heal others. It maybe all that keeps us alive until we reach Argus on foot."**

**"I understand." I said as people filed past us. Soon it was time. I looked at Ren as he locked the door before the whole train going forward turned grey.**

**I looked at the clasp holding the train together and swung my sword, cleaving through the metal with all my strength. Our section began to slow down immediately. "Find something to hold onto, we need to give off enough negative emotions to divert the grimm from the train." Summer said as she climbed onto the roof of the train.**

**"How do you plan on doing that?" Oscar asked.**

**"I'm going to derail us." Grabbed onto a seat and began to pray. The side of the train next to cliff face glowed orange for a mere second before everything went down hill. Literally.**

* * *

**Chapter 62: Truth revealed.**

I shoved the bench off of me. "Everyone okay?" Summer asked as she gathered up supplies.

"I'm fine." Tai said as he stood up straight, snow and shattered glass fell off his frame.

"I'm okay. Jaune how about you?" Oscar asked.

"I'll live." I said. I looked at Oscar and saw that he was missing the Relic. "Oscar where is the Relic?"

"What?" He tapped at his waist, his body glowed green as Ozpin took over.

"We have to find it now." He said.

"I have it." Summer said, the golden lamp in her hand. "Now tell the truth, why did you lie about the questions?"

"What's so important about this relic anyways?" We turned to see a old woman in blue clothes, artificial eyes glowed blue.

Ozpin then fell to the ground as Oscar fought for control, "Ask for... Jinn." He forced out.

"Jinn?" Summer asked, a blue mist escaped the lamp and time seemed to stop. The blue mist swirled around Summer and formed into a large, very naked, blue woman who floated above us.

"Oh it has been so long, now what is your question?" She looked us over.

"I want to know what exactly is Ozpin hiding from us?" Summer asked, her one silver eye never leaving Oscar/Ozpin.

"No!" Ozpin protested.

"Very well." And the world went white.

* * *

I stood back to back with Jiro, out of breath from our practice, in the few weeks we had been preparing for the school festival I had so much fun with my friends and whole class, even Aoyama who was to be a human laser disco ball was in with the fun. "We will KILL THEM!" Bakugo laughed.

"Looks like when it come time for the festival I will only be having real food that day at this rate." I smiled. I heard a clapping from the other side of the room.

"Well done kiddo, I knew those singing lessons I paid for when you were a kid would pay off." Qrow smiled.

"Hey you promised to not come watch our practices." I hopped down from the stage.

"Well you and Yang promised to help with my stall at the festival." He smiled as he ruffled my hair.

"I didn't take Qrow for the festive type." Deku said as he leaped down from the stage with the rest of the dance team.

"We are doing a high school friendly open air bar." Yang said as she walked in, "Completely built in Patchian style. It'll open after the beauty pageant is done."

"That's right, you convinced Blake and Ilia to join you in that." I remembered.

"I may have left out a small detail" Yang laughed, "I entered you as well."

"What! Yang I said no for a reason, I already have to get ready for the concert and the stand." I couldn't believe her.

"I thought it could be something we could do together, like when we were kids." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Ugh, fine... I'm not wearing lady stilts. I still have no idea how Weiss fights in them." I said, "You guys got the clean up?" I called back.

"It's fine, we got this." Deku waved.

"I wonder how she is doing with a Quirk now." Yang said as we left the gym, "She still hasn't explained that."

"I know... She has been really closed off about it." I scratched my chin

"Well Ice Queen Jr can keep her secrets." Qrow yawned, "I'll let you two work on your outfits for the pageant. One your done come help." He walked off to our family stall, waiting there for him was Midnight. "Hello beautiful."

I mimicked gagging to my sister and we had a good laugh. We got to her dorm where she had put together supplies to make dresses in our styles. Zwei was asleep on the bed. "I remember when we did this as kids, just you and me in front of the fire place." She smiled as she took my measurements.

"You made Zwei a three piece suit." I giggled, "In bright pink and yellow."

"And he was the best dressed puppy in all of Remnant." She poked me. "I miss those days, you know, just you and me playing in the woods. Before well..."

"Everything?" I asked as I helped her lay out some cloth.

"Yeah... but I wouldn't change a thing. I got my wishes granted the day I saw you at Haven, I got you, mom and a new adventure." She smiled.

"Yang..." I said quietly.

"What is it Ruby?" She asked.

"Do... do you think I'll ever be able to live on Remnant again?" I asked as I wiped away a tear. "I... miss the cottage."

"Ruby... we'll... we'll find away, we always have." She hugged me, "I may not have been there when you first got here, but I am now. We will be Heroes of two worlds and you will see our home again, I promise."

* * *

**I have the RWBY song for the concert narrowed down to the Triumph and This Will be the Day. Which one do you want?**


End file.
